Three Parts Dead
by parisindy
Summary: AU a much younger Harper joins the Andromeda in a different way and as a result everything changes. - COMPLETE (yes you heard me)
1. Chapter 1

Three Parts Dead  
  
TITLE: Three Parts Dead AUTHOR: parisindy RATING: PG 13 DISCLAIMER: No money was received or exchanged. We do not own Andromeda or any of its Characters. This is purely for fun. ARCHIVE: only MW or Lor can archive it anyone else has to ask first. SUMMARY: Slightly AU. Harper joins the Andromeda but in a different way.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"To fear love is to fear life, and those who fear life are already three parts dead." -Bertrand Russell  
  
"You don't throw a life away because it's banged up a little" - Tom Smith, Seabiscuit  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
There was a small house on a hill. The wind rushed over the rocks from the harbor and beat against its walls. After years of abuse the building leaned to the left in a vain attempt to escape it tormentor. You could see through the walls and the salt from the seas left stains on the floor. One more stormy day and it just might slide down the hill to the water and float away. It size said inferred that it had never been a grand structure but for three children was home.  
  
Seamus Harper sat on the front steps the cold breeze flattening his hair to his head. He pulled his thin jacket tighter across his shoulders. The torn cloth held little warmth. Winter was coming and there was nothing he could do about it. His bones ached like an old man's. Seamus shrugged the thoughts away. At the age of fourteen Seamus was already a relic. There was a loud whine and a creak as Fergus pulled the door open. Fergus was small for nine as Harper was small for fourteen. Both fit comfortably on the narrow step.  
  
They sat in comfortable silence. The smaller boy picked at the hole in his shoe with a dirty fingernail. Seamus ignored Fergus' fidgeting and gazed out to the ocean and the roaring waves.  
  
"Seamus?"  
  
"What?"  
  
The boy shifted to a lower step seemingly to put some space between them. "Are they coming home today?"  
  
It was the same questioned he asked everyday. Why did he keep asking he knew the answer!? Seamus got up abruptly; he hopped off the steps and walked down the hill and along the narrow path towards the shore. The small boy followed and shivered.  
  
"It's getting cold. They'll have to come home before it snows. Right Seamus? They'll have to because the m'gog come then."  
  
Seamus sighed loudly and once at the beach picked up a small rock throwing it in to the waves. "Fergus I don't know. Where's your sister?" Seamus had been taking care of his two smaller cousins for nearly two months.He needed to distract the boy from his questions. The local Nietzscheans had taken Seamus' Mother, Father and Aunt. Adults from all over what was left of Boston were taken to work in the factories. Sometimes they were gone a week, sometimes a month. Sometimes they didn't come back at all.  
  
"Raven's in the house. She said her tummy hurts. I think she's hungry."  
  
"Have you eaten today?"  
  
Fergus shook his head, causing his longish red hair to flail in the wind.  
  
Sometimes the kids found food on their own. "I'll go look in a bit okay?"  
  
The boy didn't answer but crouched down to make a hill in the sand.  
  
Seamus let his gaze wander back out to the sea. There were the soup kitchens the Nietzscheans had set up in the heart of the city. But it was a long trip and the place was often dangerous. Starving, desperate families often attacking each other in line. There were other sources of food but acquiring it was never pleasant or easy. People had tried growing gardens but years of pollution had poisoned the soil. There were no fish in the ocean. Even if there were all the Niets regulated all water vessels. No one was allowed in a boat with out special permission.  
  
The easiest way to get food though was probably the most humiliating way. He hated to do it but he would probably go down to the spaceport and beg. The spacers there would sometimes give them credits as they made there way to the bars and restaurants. Her wasn't allowed in the spaceport of course. They had to stay on their own side of the barbed wire fence. But, they were allowed to call out to those passing by. Maybe he would take Raven. He always could get more when she came with. She was cute and pathetic. The spacers liked that and would throw credits over the fence for them. This act often caused a flurry, as others would try to grab the credits before you could get them. Then the spacer would laugh as if it were a joke.  
  
He had taken Fergus once. Fergus was fascinated with spaceships and Seamus thought he would enjoy watching them. But, when they were tossed a credit by a spacer a funny look came over the small boys face. Seamus thought that maybe that was the first time Fergus realized he might be something less. Seamus never took him back after that.  
  
Seamus slung his arm over Fergus's shoulders and steered him back towards the house.  
  
Just then the gray clouds burst apart as if split open by a mighty ax. The explosion of light caused both boys to squint and cover their eyes.  
  
"It's a ship shay!" yelped Fergus excitedly.  
  
The roar of it's engines were nearly deafening. Seamus squinted up at it. "It's going too fast. What's it doing this far north? It's going to miss the spaceport landing grid."  
  
Fergus clutched himself to Seamus's side. "It's too fast! It's too fast!"  
  
The light disappeared as rapidly as it came. The large ship blocked out the light and cast a shadow a mile long. "Oh, Gawd. It's going to hit the house!" Seamus ran fearing the worst. His feet pounded up the gravel path. "Raven!" he shouted but his voice was lost against the screaming of the ship. "No, no, no!" he chanted. He had promised to take care of them! He gasped for air, his eyes blurring with unshed tears.  
  
He reached the top of the hill only to see the great ship just clear the roof of the house. Fergus caught up immediately latching himself back on to Seamus' side. He couldn't react as his body shook. It had been too close. He closed his eyes with relief.  
  
Fergus pulled on his sleeve. "Shay," the awe was evident in his voice. "It's turning."  
  
He opened his eyes. It was still going too fast but now it spun like a pendulum as well. Then suddenly as if some one had cut the invisible string it fell to the ground. The shock wave caused the earth to buckle. Seamus felt his feet leave the ground. Fergus was ripped from his grasp. For a brief moment he couldn't tell the earth from the sky. Then the ground came rushing up bringing darkness with it.  
  
TBC 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks guys for all the wonderful comments this is my first attempt at an AU fic.  
  
Okay it's like 2am so this isn't proof read or anything so I'll probably be back to fix it up tomorrow but it's been a crazy day and I work tomorrow and I have like a million things to do  
  
This part is pg 13 for language  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Seamus came awake spitting dirt and blood. He must of split his lip when he fell. He could have been unconscious more then a few seconds but Fergus was gone.  
  
"Ferg?" His voices crackled. He spat on the ground as he struggled to his feet. "FERGUS?"  
  
"Shay!" Fergus came running from the house with Raven in tow. The younger boy had a gash on his chin that was bleeding heavily but seemed more concerned about his teary eyed sister.  
  
"Thank Goodness." Seamus gasped picking up the tiny girl. "I thought. never mind. Are you two okay?"  
  
Fergus nodded wiping his bloody chin on a torn sleeve. Raven said nothing but buried her face in to the nape of Seamus' neck.  
  
"Well I suppose we should check it out then. If their dead maybe we can find some supper."  
  
The silence following the blast was odd. After such a thing happens there should be chaos. But there was no one around for miles to react. The Nietzschean check point was about 5 kilometers away it would take them a while to show up if they bothered to.  
  
Smoke from the crash billowed far in to the air but they couldn't see the ship it's self till they were on the other side of the house. They had just turned the corner when Fergus let out a gasp.  
  
A large battered ship laid half in a crevice and half in the children's back yard.  
  
"Shay it huge!" He let go of Seamus' hand and dashed forward to the far side of the ship.  
  
"No Fergus! Come back you idiot!" He did his best to give chase but he didn't want to put Raven down either.  
  
It only took him a second to catch up though as he and Raven turned the corner they found Fergus. Fergus stood stiff as a solider looking up at well a purple girl.  
  
The purple girl was climbing out of a porthole in front of the younger boy. The pebbles beneath gave a soft crunch as her feet then her tail landed on the ground.  
  
"Oh, hello." She smiled cheerfully as if purple girls fell from the sky everyday.  
  
Seamus grabbed the back of Fergus' shirt with his free hand and pulled the stunned boy to a safer distance. "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Trance."  
  
"Stupid Spacer.you almost hit our house!"  
  
"Shay," Whispered Raven in to his ear "Be nice."  
  
Just then there was whirring noise. A sound they all knew to well, a gauss gun charging.  
  
"Back off hero." A tall blonde woman came from the far side of the ship.  
  
The two children flinched visibly at the sight of the woman with the gun. Seamus didn't allow him self the luxury of a reaction.  
  
"Beka, no! It's okay they are just children!"  
  
The blonde woman didn't lower the gun.  
  
"I don't care. I said back off!"  
  
Seamus and the smaller children took a step back. The blonde woman was obviously the one in charge. "There is a hole in my back yard. You're going to have to pay for it. What the hell were you doing?"  
  
"It was an accident. I didn't mean to!" Piped up the purple girl. "I was trying to fix the coffee pot and . and all the lights went out!"  
  
"Trance it's okay." The blonde woman named Beka studied them for a moment. She seemed to take in every speck of dirt on their clothes every loose thread on their clothes. Then like every spacer Seamus had ever met a look of pity traveled across her features.  
  
Seamus hated that look. It was the look Fergus was just beginning to recognize. It was one of the reasons Seamus Harper hated the world.  
  
"You're backyard eh, Kid? Where are your parents?"  
  
Seamus did his best to stand a little taller. "I'm their father. My wife's dead."  
  
Beka snorted. "And, I'm a monkey's uncle."  
  
"All spacer's smell like apes anyway."  
  
The blonde woman smiled and lowered her gun. "How about some supper and we'll discuss my restitution?"  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The three sat at the Maru's Galley table. Fergus and Raven shoveled food in to their mouths as fast as possible. The oldest boy, Beka observed, ate nothing but watched every move that she and Trance made.  
  
It wasn't until the little girl fell asleep with her head in his lap and the smaller boy started peppering Beka with questions about the Maru did he take a few cautious bites of his meal.  
  
The smaller boy finally ran out of questions and seemed to be about to fall asleep besides his sister. The oldest boy sent them off towards the house saying he would follow them soon. Only once he had made sure they were safely one their way did he turn back towards Beka and Trance.  
  
"I thank you for feeding us but there is still the matter of the hole."  
  
Beka looked at the young man that stood bravely in front of her. He had very short dark hair that stuck out at funny angles. He wore only a torn red t-shirt and cargo pants with holes in the knees. He had a vivid red rash that could be seen through the holes in his shirt. Beka had never seen anyone quite as filthy as him. Guessing his age was impossible. His size indicated he was about twelve but his eyes and his manner were so much older. If they were back on the Andromeda Beka would have gotten Rommie to do an analysis but as it was right now that was impossible. The sight of this starving boy trying to negotiate some goods for two other equally pathetic children was heart breaking. Beka sighed and rubbed a hand across her face.  
  
"You're a cargo hauler right?"  
  
Beka gave a small nod.  
  
The boy started to talk really fast. "Fergus is really strong for his size. Raven and him are both really smart. You take them with you when you go. It's a good deal sort of like I'm paying you. I'll forget about the hole and I'll even help fix your ship. I'm really good at fixing things. I made a heater for the house. The Neit's don't even know you're here yet so you can take them they'll never know and."  
  
"Whoa, whoa wait a minute sport. You want us to take them? Won't you parent's miss them?"  
  
The boy fell silent and studied the flooring beneath his feet. The strong, brave boy looked as his he was trying to fight tears. "They're not coming back. I don't know how I'll be able to hide them from the Magog this winter." The boy lifted his chin and swallowed audibly regaining control of his emotions. "It's a good deal. Plus, it was meant to be or else you wouldn't have fallen in to my back yard."  
  
Trance smiled from where she sat beside Beka. "I believe in coincidences to."  
  
Beka ignored Trance's comment and studied the boy once again. He was serious. "Seamus. that's your name right? What am I suppose to do with a couple of kids?"  
  
Just then there was a loud banging on the hatch of the ship.  
  
"Open up now or I kill the girl."  
  
Seamus started visibly and at the sound of the voice turned instantly pale. "Oh gawd, the Neit's got Raven!" he started towards the door but Beka grabbed him and pushed him back towards Trance. Trance wrapped her arms around the boy in an effort to both comfort and restrain.  
  
Beka charged her weapon and unlocked the hatch. Two very large Nietzscheans stood before her. One held the seemingly lifeless little girl under his arm.  
  
Seamus, groaned audibly.  
  
"What do you want?" snarled Beka.  
  
"What are you doing here? Your ship did not check in at the space dock."  
  
"We had engine trouble."  
  
"Really, or are you here to smuggle our property?"  
  
"You're property?"  
  
The Nietzschean indicated Seamus with the barrel of his gauss gun. These children belong to us. They keep our factories running."  
  
Trance protested. "They're just babies!"  
  
"Not forever, In fact we were coming for the older one when we saw the explosion."  
  
Seamus struggled against Trance's grasp. "Raven?"  
  
"Like I said." Continued Beka. "We were about to check in when we had engine trouble. The boy here, is good at fixing things were just getting his help. We'll pay you for what ever trouble we caused you."  
  
"It'll be expensive. We lost a potential worker because of you when were forced to kill the other boy."  
  
"YOU BASTARD!" screamed Seamus as he broke threw Trance's grip and leapt for the door.  
  
TBC 


	3. Chapter 3

WOW! Thanks for the awesome comments here is the next part.hope you enjoy it  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The boy hit the oversized Nietzschean like a rock skimming water. He was on the ground and under the Neits foot before Beka could focus her gun.  
  
The Nietzschean looked up and smiled. "Pathetic Kludges. What do you expect?"  
  
Beka's hands shook slightly. She felt the perspiration dripping from her brow but her eyes never wavered. "Let them go!"  
  
Seamus struggled for breath as the Nietzschean stepped down on his throat.  
  
"You are just as bad as they are." He snarled, and then opened his arm to let the little girl hit the ground with a sickening thud. "You can have her she's useless now. But, the boy I'll keep. He is still a commodity."  
  
Beka winced uncontrollably.  
  
Unnoticed, Trance's tail hooked around the broken coffee maker on the shelf behind them.  
  
The Nietzschean continued. "Do you think your better then me?" He pushed down his foot applying more pressure to Seamus' throat. "What are you going to do Spacer? Why would you risk your survival for a couple of mudfoot kids? Why are you really here?"  
  
"Because," Trance swung the coffee pot with her tail hitting the Nietzschean in the face "everyone deserves a chance!" she yelled. The pot fell to the floor with a crash and slivers of glass sprayed everywhere.  
  
Beka used the distraction and fired. In seconds it was over both Nietzscheans were dead.  
  
Trance ran to Seamus' side and quickly left it for the little girl.  
  
Beka stood frozen in a daze. What had just happened?  
  
"Beka?"  
  
She lowered her gun. She hadn't realized she had still been holding it out. The authorities would be looking for them. They had to go.  
  
"Beka!" Trance called breaking her thoughts. "I need your help. Raven's not breathing. Check on Fergus. Seamus is okay only unconscious."  
  
Beka gave a nod and pulled the dead Nietzschean from the pod door. She gave a quick thought to when her role as Captain had gotten reversed with Trance but dismissed it quickly.  
  
Her feet grazed lightly over the dry grass as she ran towards the lonely looking house. She didn't have to look long. He lay on the front steps. Fergus, the boy who asked to many questions... the boy, who was so full of life, lay dead and cold at her feet. There was a hole in his chest so large that she could see the rotten wood he lay on.  
  
Her stomach surged to her throat unexpectantly and she rid herself of the lunch they had shared earlier. She spat and spat to ride herself of the taste in her mouth. It was in that moment she decided. They were going to fix the Maru as fast as possible and they were taking the kids back to the Andromeda.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Beka lay amongst various parts of the slipstream drive. She could feel the grease oozing into her pores. Her mouth wrinkled with disgust. Beka was never afraid of getting her hands dirty. But, there was something extra slimey about the lubricant used to make the slipstream core work.  
  
"Beka?" Trance called for her. "Beka?"  
  
Captain Valentine pulled herself free from the tiny space that house the core.  
  
"Trance, I'm here. How are the kids?"  
  
The purple girl seemed worried and even more fidgeting them normal. She didn't answer the question right away."  
  
"Trance?" She let her voice hold a warning she would never act upon. But, she needed to know what they had gotten them selves in to.  
  
Trance tails swished rapidly across the floor. A telltale sign that she was worried or upset. "Seamus is going to be alright. He is still unconscious but I think it's only because of the trauma and malnutrition that he still hasn't woken up yet. He should wake up soon with nothing more then a sore throat."  
  
"And the little girl?"  
  
"I don't know Beka." Trance's eyes looked teary. "She's small and she had internal bleeding."  
  
"She's going to be okay thought right?"  
  
Trance met her gaze. "I'm, not sure. She's comfortable for now but it doesn't look good. She was so frail before.and well now. She simply has nothing left to give,"  
  
Beka couldn't stand the thought of another dead child. Beka's skin turned cold. It was all so unfair. Beka had known about Earth. It wasn't her first time here. She had come her once back when she was still with Bobby. They had picked up some weapons. They had even helped some kid named Brendan to get off earth. They had dumped him pretty quickly on the next drift they had come across. But, he seemed more than capable of taking care of himself and didn't seem to mind being left to his own devices. That kid had been so much older then the ones on board right now. Like Trance said earlier, they were only just babies. "Is, there anything we can do?"  
  
"If we can get her back to the Andromeda as fast as possible there is a small chance."  
  
Beka swore and kicked one of the parts that lay scattered at her feet. "Dammit! It's going to take at least two hours to get the slipstream back on line. And, that's if we don't get any more visitors. Trance, call Dylan and tell him we need some back up. Because even if we get it fixed. There is no guarantee we'll be able to get through the Nietzscheans defense shield. This place always was a lot easier to get in to then out of."  
  
Trance gave a quick nod and ran for the cockpit.  
  
Beka sighed and got back to work.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Seamus sat up with a gasp. It might have been a scream but his throat felt so raw he could barley breath. He looked around frantically. He was alone. Where was Raven and Fergus? Where was he? He must be on still on that ship. He shivered as he staggered upright. It was so cold.  
  
"Raven?" He croaked when he saw his little cousins asleep on a near by bunk. She was nearly invisible swathed in blankets. He was at her side in an instance. "Raven?" He shook her tiny arm cautiously. He dark hair flowed around her face like a halo. She was so pale. She had always been pale. Poor food and an atmosphere so polluted they rarely saw the sun had left them all pale. Yet the wind that rippled over the ocean had always left her cheeks rosy. When she laughed she turned the colour of the July pink roses. His mom had shown him a picture once in an old book she had found. He wished she were here now. She would know what to do. She always knew.  
  
He wiped an errant tear with the back of his torn shirt...He would take her home. Then he would find Fergus.  
  
He started to gather her up blankets and all when the purple girl appeared at his elbow.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
She startled him and he nearly dropped Raven. He sniffed once and did his best to sound grown up. "We're going home." He sniffed again. "Do you know where Fergus is?"  
  
Trance gently took the girl from his arms and placed her back on the bed. "She is much to sick to go back to that drafty old house. Do you remember what happened to Fergus?"  
  
Seamus let his thoughts drift back. "There were two Nietzscheans."  
  
"That's right," confirmed Trance. She sat on the edge of Raven's bunk and indicated he should sit with her.  
  
He felt sick something was terribly wrong. "Where's Fergus?"  
  
Trance took his hand and held it tightly. Her hands were warm and his wouldn't quit shaking.  
  
"I'm sorry Seamus he was killed."  
  
He pushed himself up and backed away from her. "You're lying! He can't be dead. You're lying!"  
  
Trance stood to as purple drops of water dripped from her eyes. "I wish I were."  
  
"NO!" He screamed and he turned and ran from the room. There were no other thoughts in his mind except he needed to go home, he needed to find Fergus. He banged into the sides of the corridors as he ran, nearly mindless in his panic.  
  
Finally, he saw the hatch and ran forward in a furor.  
  
Just as he was about to reach for the handle there were arms around his waist stopping him.  
  
"Whoa, Whoa, there big fella. Where're you going?"  
  
It was the Captain. Seamus, unable to control his grief any longer, turned and sobbed in to her shoulder. "I can't find Fergus, I think he's dead."  
  
The Captain pulled him tightly against her and rubbed small circles on his back. "I'm sorry, Kiddo." She whispered over and over again as he sobbed uncontrollably.  
  
It seemed like hours before a blessed numbness took over and he was able to stop crying. The kind Captain and the purple girl directed him towards the galley and they tried to get him to eat but his stomach revolted at even the idea of it.  
  
Finally Trance led him back to the bunkroom and he curled up in the bunk opposite from Raven. The blankets seemed unable to keep him warm and he shivered uncontrollably. The purple girl sat beside him, taking his hands and whispering things to him. She told a story about a big shiny ship that lived in the stars and of a beautiful android with her daring Captain.  
  
He fell asleep listening to her. His mom used to tell them fairy tales to.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
He couldn't have been asleep very long when he felt the floor give a small shudder.  
  
There was a whine, a whir and a shudder and the ship started to move. Seamus cast his blankets aside and dashed for a near by window. The ground on either side of the ship started to crack and crumbled. As the ground fell away they rose steadily up. Their home and the oceans waves grew distant.the moons glow grew closer.  
  
Seamus' eyes nearly grew as big as saucers. They were leaving earth!  
  
"Shay?" called a weak voice behind him.  
  
He turned the view forgotten. Raven was calling for him.  
  
He knelt quietly beside her bed.  
  
"The waves are loud this morning. Do you think that Ma will come home today?" she asked as she yawned loudly.  
  
It was always the question Fergus had asked but over the last few weeks she had started parroting him. Seamus felt so very tired and drained. He lay his head on her stomach and looked up at her.  
  
She rested her tiny hand on his head and wiggled her fingers in his hair.  
  
Not knowing what else to say he answered her. "I think they will be home soon Raven. They'll be home before it snows."  
  
The girl gave a soft smile. "Then they should be home because I feel cold already."  
  
Seamus yawned.  
  
"Where is Fergus?" she asked.  
  
"Outside playing, now go to sleep."  
  
"Shay, look outside I can see the stars! Look they are soooo pretty!! Like...like "  
  
"Diamonds in the sky."  
  
Seamus crawled in to the bed with his younger cousin wrapping her in his arms. "Do you remember the rest?"  
  
Raven wrinkled her face in concentration. "Twinkle, twinkle little star.how I wonder who you are? Up above the house so high like a .like a"  
  
Seamus laughed softly at her mixed up lyrics. "Diamond in the sky."  
  
"I know!" and she exclaimed sticking her tongue out at him in contempt.  
  
Seamus' smile faded as his thoughts traveled to Fergus. At least Raven had gotten to see the stars up close. What would have Fergus have thought to have gotten to fly in a real live space ship?  
  
"Shay, don't look sad. It makes your face wrinkle."  
  
"Sorry." he mumbled. How was he going to tell her the truth about Fergus?  
  
Raven yawned and shivered. "I'm sleepy and it's cold."  
  
"Then go to sleep silly." He admonished and cuddled her closer.  
  
She blinked tiredly for a moment. "Oh!" Raven started.  
  
"What? What's wrong?"  
  
"Do you see the pretty lady she's with Fergus?"  
  
His heart gave a sharp twist in his chest. A lump grew in his throat making it hard to swallow. "No.No, I can't see them."  
  
"They want me to come play with them. Can I huh?"  
  
She was growing limp in his arms her eyes were glassy. "I would rather you stayed here with me," He replied hoarsely.  
  
"But, she's so pretty and they are calling me. I promise not to go far away. It's okay I'll be with Fergus."  
  
"As long as you don't go far."  
  
She placed her hand on his chest. "I'll be right here."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The Maru flew rapidly through slip points. The engine's seemed to be running okay but she would need to give the drive a full over haul once they got back to the Andromeda.  
  
Rommie had sent them so codes enabling them to disarm some of the Nietzscheans defense systems and they had cleared the Earth's atmosphere with little trouble. After a long talk to Dylan about what had transpired over the last day he had agreed the kids could come back to the Andromeda until they could find them some other accommodations. She signed off with Dylan and did a quick swing by Trance's quarters. The purple girl was napping surrounded by her plants. Not wanting to bother her Beka walked towards the general crew quarters to check on her youngest crewmembers.  
  
She hummed quietly to her self. Excited to tell them that they would all soon be on the Andromeda.  
  
She stopped short when she entered the doorway.  
  
Seamus sat in Raven's bunk. The lifeless little girl griped tightly in his arms. He raised his eyes to meet hers. "I'm all alone now." He whispered. "Can you take me home?"  
  
TBC 


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry just a snippet for now but hopefully more ASAP. I've been working a lot of over time etc.you RL stuff (bleccch)  
  
Sorry about the delay once again I really appreciate all you're wonderful comments though .thanks ((hugs)) -Parisindy  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Beka ignored the question as tears streamed from her own eyes. She had to swallow stiffly more then once before she found her voice. "Trance!"  
  
The purple girl must have heard the urgency in her voice because Beka could hear Trance's feet race down the hall. When Trance entered the room she gasped and her hand flew to cover her mouth.  
  
"Oh, no. I thought.but, not this soon." After taking a second to collect herself Trance stepped forward to take the girl from the Seamus' arms.  
  
Seamus held his grip. "Take me home," he started to sob. "Take us home."  
  
Beka stood to the side. the whole thing felt so unreal. She was good at relationships, dealing with cargo runners and the like. This, this sobbing mockery of a boy was beyond all her experiences. Her heart ached with uncertainly. She wanted to reach forward and pull him in her arms. Smother him with kindness and make all the evil demons that were his life go away. But, what if she made the situation worse? Could anything really save this boy from his own life? Not trusting her own instincts, she let Trance take the lead.  
  
Trance climbed on the bed with Seamus and worked her own little miracles. "Its okay Seamus let me take her. I'll put her in a nice warm blanket and keep her safe okay. I can take care of her now."  
  
"But, I was suppose to!" he hiccupped. "Now they'll never come back."  
  
"Who won't come back?" questioned Trance gently. But, the boy couldn't answer he was too overwhelmed. Trance took the still form from his hands as Seamus did his best to muffle his cries by hiding his face in his arms.  
  
Trance motioned with her head and Beka stepped forward. Trance wrapped Raven up snug in one of the blanket from the bed and handed her to the Beka.  
  
Beka took her numbly and walked down the hall to the small closet they used for medical. The other boy was there also wrapped with a blanket; Beka laid the little girl beside him. She studied them both for a moment. In less then 24 hours she had watched two children die and shot two Nietzscheans. It had been a day of death. Beka bit her lip and studied the two children. They were evidently brother and sister. Yet, there features were different then Seamus'. Beka reached out and grazed the girls' soft hair. Raven had dark hair and Fergus was red headed but that was the biggest difference between the two. If Fergus weren't obviously older then Raven, Beka would have sworn them twins.  
  
She let her mind drift back to when Rafe and her were kids. They hadn't been so very different from the dead children that lay before her. Well, perhaps a bit .cleaner. Rafe and her had had it rough as well. Their mother had left and their father was a mess. She wondered the story behind how Seamus became the caretaker of these two? She to had be responsible for others at a young age. She had taken car of her father and her brother even though both had been older. Unfortunately, both her and Seamus had fought the losing battle.  
  
Sometimes the universe took things in to it's own hands.  
  
What were they going to do with Seamus now? He wanted to go back to Earth. Beka's conscious wouldn't allow her to do that yet. He was alone, grief stricken and starving. She couldn't take him back. Maybe she could find his parents though. Maybe once she found them, Dylan would help her find them all a new home on one of the Commonwealth worlds. They could live happily and safely. Her father was dead, now Rafe was a mess.her family was beyond saving but maybe she could save Seamus'. She would start looking for them the minute they got back to the Andromeda. It might be a pipedream but she would do her best.  
  
Bobby had always said she needed a cause. She thought it was Dylan's mission and maybe it still was. The HighGaurd felt it was their duty to save the weak and the oppressed. But this unexpected mission touched her in a very personal way. She felt she needed to do this, for her self as much as for Seamus.  
  
There was also that little twinge of guilt in the bottom of her stomach. If the Eureka Maru had never had that power failure maybe these two kids would be still alive.  
  
She sighed. She needed to get back to the Andromeda.  
  
She took a green sheet from the nearby metal shelf and with a sweep of her wrists the sheet floated down gently over the two children.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Seamus leaned on Trance's shoulder numbly. Trance had given him something 'to make it hurt a little less' so he could rest. But, he still couldn't sleep. So Trance had taken him to command as Beka, piloted them the final stretch towards the Andromeda. Trance hadn't wanted Seamus to be alone. They sat on the steps behind Beka's slip-chair.  
  
"Look," Trance pointed at a star out the forward window in a vain attempt at distracting Seamus. "That star is named Sadal Suud it means luck of lucks."  
  
Seamus gave a distracted nod. "Raven liked the stars. At least she got to see them before.before." He sighed sadly unable to finish his sentence.  
  
"I am sorry all these bad things have happened to you. But, I think your luck is about to change. I think the star was a symbol of better things to come."  
  
"How could it possibly?"  
  
"Well I don't know," Interjected Beka. "But, she always made me feel lucky." Beka motioned out the front view port. In the not so far distance was the Andromeda Ascendant.  
  
Grief temporarily forgotten Seamus stood up wobbly and walked closer to the view port. "Wow." He couldn't seem to pull his eyes away from the view in front of him.  
  
Trance giggled a little.  
  
Even Beka had to smile at the boy's awe. "Yeah, Wow about cover's it. Just wait till you meet her."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
TBC 


	5. Chapter 5

WOW!! Thanks for all the wonderful comments. I hope you enjoy the next bit  
  
(((HUGS)))  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Trance was the one who had been the kindest to him. She was purple and cool  
  
and took care of Fergus and Raven at the end. But, when it came to flat out protection it was the blond Captain Valentine whom Seamus Harper respected. After all, she had killed Nietzscheans! So, when his best efforts to stay brave failed Seamus grabbed on to the back of Beka Valentine's jacket. The small group stepped out on to the Andromeda's hanger deck. .  
  
Beka gave a soft smile and took his hand. "It's okay. This is our second home."  
  
"Home? You live in space all the time?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
Harper took a deep breath and took a few steps away from Beka. He felt his eyes go wide. It was like the stories of the cathedrals his mother used to tell him about. The light and shadows chased each other around the room's elegant curves. "But, it's so big." He whispered the awe evident in his voice.  
  
"You should see Hydroponics it's beautiful." Piped up Trance.  
  
"You mean there's more?"  
  
Trance giggled. "Of course silly."  
  
Beka smiled at him again. He was really beginning to like her smile. "This is only the beginning Seamus."  
  
Just the two doors at the far end of the room swept open with a hiss. Seamus jumped for the safety of Beka's back once again.  
  
A tall man with short-cropped hair stepped briskly towards them. "Beka, Trance good to have you back!" he greeted. He looked very official. He looked like he was important. Important people didn't like kludges.especially mudfoots.  
  
Moments later a petite dark haired women also entered the room. She was beautiful. Possibly the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She spotted him right away peering around Beka's back. With a twinkle in her eyes she gave a small smirk.  
  
He quickly ducked tucked his head in to Beka's back wishing he could disappear.  
  
Beka took his hand and pulled him forward with a grunt when he resisted. "Dylan, this shy brut is the boy I told you about from earth. Seamus, say hello."  
  
Suddenly all eyes were focused on him. The day's events and the sheer overdose of new experiences took their toll. He simply could not react and froze on the spot.  
  
The tall man seemed undaunted. And reached out his hand. "I'm Captain Hunt, welcome aboard the Andromeda Ascendant."  
  
Trance pushed at his elbow. Seamus hand thrust forward. The captain shook his hand.  
  
Then the dark haired goddess stepped forward. "I'm Andromeda, I'm the ship's avatar. What's your name?"  
  
Seamus let his eyes hit the floor as he backed away from her back towards Beka and Trance.  
  
He didn't want her to look at him. He was small and dirty and she was perfect. He didn't want to soil her with his presence. He didn't want to see the sadness in her eyes. The sadness everyone else had when they looked at him. He shouldn't exist in the same air she did.  
  
Seamus heard Trance sigh. "His name is Seamus, he hasn't told us if he has anymore names."  
  
"And, it's been a hell of a couple of days." Confirmed Beka, "we're all exhausted."  
  
Captain Hunt gave a nod. "We've set up quarters for young Mister Seamus while he stays with us. But, I'll assume you want to take him to medical first, Trance?"  
  
"I think we probably should." As she laid a soft hand on Seamus's shoulder. "Let's go."  
  
She directed him towards the door that the tall captain had entered, leaving the rest of the crew behind. Seamus could here them talk in hushed voices as the walked away. He knew they were talking about him but was far too tired to care.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++ +++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Trance led the exhausted boy down the long corridors. He looked like walking corpse. He took a step sideways for every four forward. Trance had seen how excited he was to see the ship but once again the trauma of the last couple of days was taking it's toll. Seamus looked numb. Trance studied him out of the corner of her eye. He was thin, way too thin. His cheeks were sunken and his eyes were dull. The bones in his arms looked as if they were about to cut through his skins at his joints.  
  
"Come on." She encouraged, "We're almost there."  
  
"Where's Fergus and Raven?"  
  
"Shhh, your much too tired right now. We'll talk about that in a bit just keep following me."  
  
Seamus' feet thudded dully on the metal grated floor. He was too tired to even pick up his feet properly. They turned the final corridor towards Med Dec when Tyr appeared unexpectantly from the other direction.  
  
Trance stopped to great him when she realized Seamus had frozen a few feet behind her.  
  
Tyr paused as well to study the person quavering before him. "Is this the boy you and Beka scrounged from earth."  
  
Trance gave a polite nod. "His name is Seamus." Trance felt invisible as the two stared at each other. Trance waved her hand in the air. "Hello? Cute purple girl here!"  
  
"Not much of a boy is he. He looks more like a walking twig. What are you going to do with him?" Tyr questioned unblinking as he took a step forward.  
  
That small step was enough to break Seamus out of his stupor. "No!! Get away!" he shrieked. And, before Trance and Tyr could get anywhere near him he dove in to a near by conduit.  
  
Tyr glanced down the small tube and raised an eyebrow in admiration. "He's quick."  
  
"Oh no." Trance twitched her tail nervously.  
  
Tyr glanced at a near by monitor. "Ship locate the boy."  
  
"Access tunnel 42b," echoed Rommie's voice in the corridor.  
  
"Well I'm not going after him." Sniffed Tyr.  
  
"I think he's afraid of you. I should have thought of that. The poor kid. He's been through so much. Rommie keep an eye on him I'll get Beka and see if we can get to him." Trance jogged off down the hallway.  
  
As she ran she could still see Tyr staring down the conduit in wonder.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
He didn't know how long he had crawled. He didn't have a clue where he was. He had traveled too fast and made to many turns. The tunnels reminded him vaguely of the slimy maggot filled sewer tunnels on earth. These ones were pristine, another keen reminder that he was far from his element. The tunnels seemed endless and he felt hopelessly lost. The lights were too bright and they hurt his eyes. He had thrown up a few hundred meters back. He felt bad that the food had been wasted and the mess that he had made but he kept going. Fear drove him on. His arms started to shake with fatigue and his knees ached. Tears began to blur his eyes. He stopped pulling his knees to his chest.  
  
Why, why were there Nietzscheans here to? Was there no place in the universe safe from those baby-murdering tyrants? He sobbed against he knees. He missed Fergus even though he was a pain in the ass. Little Raven's giggles had always made things better. Now he was alone thousands of light years from his parent's home. He had failed them in every way possible. He had even got himself lost. Thoughts swirled around his head like the ocean around the rocks near his home.  
  
His head began to hurt and he rubbed at his eyes. He felt pathetic. He gasped as the now dry sobs racked his body. He lay down on the nice clean cool floor.  
  
Minutes later he feel in to an exhausted sleep.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Trance was good at finding things. A she had a very good idea where their lost companion was. Beka had called her her good luck charm on more then one occasion. But, right now Trance didn't feel very lucky. She couldn't help but feel bad about causing the power outage that resulted in Eureka Maru's premature landing on earth. For good or bad things some things needed to happen for the greater good.  
  
"Beka?" she called over the COMS.  
  
Beka's voice crackled and squeaked in reply. The COMS systems were in desperate need of repair. "Trance? Can you here me? Did you find him?"  
  
Sometimes Trance just knew things. Sometimes she knew where to find things sometimes she knew what things needed to happen. "Beka I think your close. I'm going to start heading your way."  
  
"Okay!" Shouted the Captain obviously trying to make her self her over the static.  
  
Right now it was Beka that needed to find Seamus not her. She wasn't sure why that was important. But, she new it was.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Beka turned the corner. Sweat dripped from her brow making her hair shiny and limp. She swore under her breath. What was she doing in this godforsaken conduit? She blew a loose piece of hair away from her face as she crawled. It was just some stupid kid. Why was she bothering?  
  
She rounded her umpteenth corner and then see remembered.  
  
Seamus lay before her curled in a tight ball sound a sleep. Dark circles surrounded his sunken eyes. He stunk. He was filthy. He was too skinny and he was funny looking. But, despite it all, Seamus, was like every other in the universe. He was transformed by some miracle in his sleep. He was no longer the scrounged, pathetic boy from earth. He was a beautiful, young innocent child. A boy, who's only true need was to have a friend.  
  
She reached tentatively foreword and shook his arm. "Hey, kid?"  
  
He didn't blink or move. She shook him a little harder. "Seamus, wake up."  
  
His eyes blinked open and he yawned helplessly like a newborn pup. His dazzling blue eyes looked up at her.  
  
Then it seems he remembered where he was. He jerked himself up right but the sudden movement caused him to sway.  
  
She threw her arms across his shoulders to steady him. "It's okay, it's just me."  
  
Whether conscious or not he leaned in to her. "There was a Nietzschean."  
  
"I know it's okay. I'm sorry we should have told you. His name is Tyr. He's a member of our crew. A good guy for the most part."  
  
He stared at her with a blank face like she had told a bold face lie. "There are no good Nietzscheans."  
  
"This one is. I promise he won't hurt you. You would have a lot of people to answer to if he did. I for one would kick his ass!"  
  
This drew a small smile from the boy's lips. The tiny smirk caused his eyes to sparkle. The smile faded quickly and he looked down at his feet and picked at his shoe. The word shoe really was a term that should be used loosely in this case.  
  
The boy really was a mess.  
  
He yawned again and put his head on her shoulder his eyes fluttering close. She shook him again. "No, you don't. You have an appointment with Trance in Med Dec. I'm sure she'll let you sleep there.  
  
"Can't I stay here? The Nietzschean can't find me here."  
  
"Would you feel better if I stayed with you?"  
  
He didn't answer for a moment and Beka had thought he had gone back to sleep. "Why?"  
  
It wasn't the answer she had been expecting. "Why? What?"  
  
"Why would you stay with me? I'm nobody."  
  
"You're wrong. You are somebody. You're my friend."  
  
She could feel him shifting next to her. He pulled away slightly so he could meet her eyes. "Trust me?" she asked softly.  
  
He seemed to think it over. "For now."  
  
Beka took his hand and began to lead him towards access port 32.  
  
She wasn't too surprised when Trance met them there with a smile. "Lets find you a bunk."  
  
And, the unlikely trio headed down the corridor together.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
TBC 


	6. Chapter 6

Three Parts Dead cont.  
  
Thanks for all the wonderful comments everyone here is the next part  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Trance had Seamus sleep on one of the bunks in medical. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow.  
  
Trance smiled softly and covered him with a light blanket. He twitched as the floating blanket landed on his prone body. He breath came out in gasps and he woke with a start. His eyes darted around the room with fright.  
  
"Shhh, it's just me." Whispered Trance. "I'm going to my quarters if you two need anything else."  
  
Beka as promised never left his side and settled in to another near by bunk. "We'll be fine."  
  
Trance wander off and Seamus glance followed her. He said nothing but his brow wrinkled with concern.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"If she leaves won't the Neitzschean get her?"  
  
Beka smirked. "I'm sure they both can take care of them selves. now sleep. I'm sure you have a lot of questions but we'll deal with them in the morning, okay?"  
  
Rommie dimmed the lights.  
  
"Beka?"  
  
"Yes, Seamus?"  
  
"How can you tell when it's morning if you're in space."  
  
"Shhh, sleep."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Seamus's eyes opened with a blink. He couldn't tell what time it was. The lights were still dark and the windows showed no sun. Trance was nowhere to be seen and Beka was still snoring lightly in the bunk next to his.  
  
He moved his blanket carefully to the side. He had never seen one so new before and he didn't want to wreck it. He sat on the bunk swinging his bare feet back and forth for a while. He looked around curiously, wow what a place! Suddenly, with the ferocity of an attack dog he missed Raven and Fergus. He held his stomach. He felt sick as his muscles clenched and unclenched. Raven would have loved everything about this place.all the hidey-holes and the bright colours. Fergus would have loved this ships size and would of demanded on seeing the pilot's chair. He was different. He liked to fix things or take them apart and see how they worked. He had even gotten a few odd jobs fixing stuff for some of the locals.  
  
His curiosity peaked. He really would like to see the engine in this thing.  
  
He jumped down from his perch. He stopped and watched Beka for a moment but the blonde captain continued to snore. He glanced around the room. There sure were a lot of interesting things in here.  
  
Seamus walked over to what looked like it could be a science experiment. There were vials with different coloured liquids bubble and spinning quietly. He tried to lean in closer to get a better look but he was a little to short. He leaned on the panel in front of the vials trying to get some leverage. Suddenly the whole thing began to shake and whir loudly. He leapt back with a small yelp. The bubbles began to boil faster and steam filled the vials.  
  
He began pushing buttons on the panel frantically his heart pounding in his chest. He must have hit the right ones because the liquids slowly returned to normal. He let out the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding.  
  
He heard a grumble behind him and he spun on his heels. Beka mumbled something in her sleep and rolled over.  
  
She was a deep sleeper. Seamus smiled slightly, and tucked that bit of information in to the back of his head for further reference when required.  
  
He wandered around the room for a few more moments but was careful not to touch anything.  
  
He was bored.  
  
Hadn't the purple girl mentioned the ship was huge? Maybe he would do some exploring.just a little. He would be gone long. Beka wouldn't even notice. He would be right back. Maybe he could just find the engine and take a quick look.  
  
He padded lightly towards the door forgetting all about his shoes that were still sitting on the floor by his bunk.  
  
The door slid open with a hiss. He paused once more to see if Beka had woken up but she hadn't. With a cautious step he was out in the corridor.  
  
He looked both ways. There was nothing but a long labyrinth on either side of him. He decided on going left. Going left had always felt lucky to him.  
  
He walked for more then a few moments. Ever so often glancing in to a room. All of them were empty and uninteresting. So far being in space wasn't all that exciting.  
  
He continued to wander for about half an hour. He hadn't managed to find the engine room but thought he better head back before he was missed. He turned around and groaned. Stupid.stupid.stupid. Other then the first turn he didn't paid any attention to which way he had come.  
  
He tried to follow his feet back but after fifteen minutes of hopeless wandering he had to admit he was lost.  
  
Then he heard a noise. A light clanking and a grunt... the sound repeated. Tentatively he followed the noise.  
  
There was a room near the junction of two corridors. the sound was coming from there.  
  
He stepped up to the open door and cautiously peeked around the corner. His heart skipped a beat and his breath caught in his throat. It was the Nietzschean! All his instincts told him to run away. But today it seemed his curiosity was in charge. The large Uber had his back to him and was lifting a big metal bar over his head, again and again.  
  
Beka had said he was a good guy. He found that hard to believe. Was this guy really any different? He looked the same.  
  
The Nietzschean stopped and put the bar on a stand then he then took a towel and wiped his head. His bone blades shined dully in the florescent light.  
  
He then surprised Seamus by looking directly at him.  
  
"Have you had a good look?"  
  
Oh gawd! He was talking to him! He nodded dumbly afraid to actually speak. He might say the wrong thing. They beat kludges for that! He should have run. It seemed he was destined to make stupid mistakes today.  
  
"Come here boy."  
  
Seamus Wobbled nervously in to the room. The large man walked around him as if inspecting him.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Seamus Harper, Sir." His voiced squeaked and he winched at the sound.  
  
"How old are you? No lies."  
  
"Fourteen, I think, Sir."  
  
The large Nietzschean crouched down so he could look him in the eye.  
  
"My name Is Tyr Anasazi of Kodiak pride. I will not harm you for it is not in my nature to harm children."  
  
Seamus' pride prickled a bit. "I'm not a kid." He muttered bravely.  
  
Tyr studied him again this time with one eyebrow raised. "Indeed little man. You are older then you're years. Why are you here? Where is Captain Valentine?"  
  
Seamus looked at his feet. "She was sleeping. I got bored.then I got lost."  
  
Tyr smiled wickedly. "Then we should let her wonder where you are. She should have paid better attention."  
  
"Sir, if I can ask you a question?" His voice quavered. He was still uncertain of his status with the Uber.  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"How did you know I was here.at the door I mean? Is it because Nietzscheans have such good hearing?"  
  
Tyr let out a booming laugh that startled him causing him to back up a few feet towards the door just in case. "I'm afraid Mr. Harper, it because you smell."  
  
Harper snarled at him but Tyr only laughed harder. "Fortunately there is a remedy for your illness."  
  
Quickly before he could react the great Nietzschean grabbed him by the shoulder and directed him towards another room almost hidden in the corner.  
  
The room was smooth and shiny. A row of spouts lined the side of one wall.  
  
"Ship! Water...on.warm." ordered Tyr.  
  
The spout nearest to them splashed on and water shot out.  
  
Harper leapt back with a yelp.  
  
Tyr grabbed his shoulder again and forced him under the man made waterfall clothes and all.  
  
"NO!" he panicked. "No! no! no!"  
  
"Boy, really it's for the best."  
  
He gurgled as water got in to his mouth. He was sure he was dying. "If I get wet I'll.I'll get sick! Water has pollenutents in it."  
  
"Pollutants." Tyr corrected.  
  
"That's what I said! You are just like the rest you want me dead!" He began to struggle violently. The despite his best efforts once again he began to sob.  
  
Tyr pulled him from the water.  
  
"The Nietzscheans killed Raven and Fergus and now you are going to kill me!" His legged folded and he sat dripping on the clean tile floor. A dirty pool of mud started to form around him.  
  
Tyr crouched down before him again. Slowly the bigger man reached out and tipped Harper's chin so they were looking at each other. "I told you I am not in the business of Harming children. Are you now calling me a liar?"  
  
Harper hiccupped and shook his head.  
  
"To be on this ship and to stay .undetected you need to be clean. This water is pure and undefiled unlike that dredge you are used to. If you are the man you claim to be you will let me instruct you. You will not leave this job up to the women to help you with."  
  
He seemed to find his courage then and stood shakily. He then let pushed his hand out and under the running water.  
  
"It's safe?"  
  
"Assuredly."  
  
"It's warm." He had to admit and being just damp was cold. He slowly stepped in. It was a strange feeling. like being caught in a warm thundershower.  
  
Tyr handed him a bar of soap. "Scrub everywhere.and I mean everywhere."  
  
It was fifteen minutes or so before the Nietzschean was finally satisfied and turned of the water. He began to shiver almost immediately .feeling very much like a drowned rat.  
  
He was then shoved in to a tiny room with a curtain and was bid to wait. Moments later Tyr returned with a t-shirt and a pair of pants with a string waistband. Put them on ordered the Nietzschean. Seamus realized it wasn't up for negotiations.  
  
The clothes were huge.  
  
He rolled up the cuffs of his new pants but they still dragged on the floor getting a bit damp from the puddles on the floor.  
  
Once again he stood for inspection.  
  
"Hmm." Tyr mumbled rubbing his chin thoughtfully.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I hadn't realized you were blonde."  
  
"I am?"  
  
The Nietzschean pushed him in front of a mirror.  
  
Harper gasped. He had never seen his reflection this clearly before. All they had were pieces of broken glass and murky water. He stood there in front of himself in wonder. He ran a hand threw his short spiky hair. He was blonde. Just like his mother had been. He poked his cheeks. He looked a little like his father to. He leaned in closer almost bumping foreheads with himself. He had blue eyes. They looked sadder then he thought they would.  
  
"Are you done now?"  
  
Seamus jumped startled he had forgotten himself. He gave a quick nod at Tyr.  
  
"Well little man I'm hungry let's get something to eat and we'll find your Captain Valentine before she alerts the media of your disappearance."  
  
Harper followed the Nietzschean out in too the corridor. Maybe he really was an okay guy. As Tyr led the way down hall Seamus dogged his heel and was careful this time not to get lost.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
TBC 


	7. Chapter 7

Three Parts Dead cont..  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Tyr Anasazi of Kodiak Pride and Seamus Zelazny Harper of Earth sat opposite each other at around table in the mess hall.  
  
Tyr ate heartily while the younger man picked lightly at his food. Both sat in the silence of their own thoughts. The frantic pounding of feet scrambling down the hall quickly broke the silence. Beka turned the corner looking wide eyed and frenzied. "Are you okay!?" she asked breathlessly.  
  
Harper nodded obviously surprised by her entrance.  
  
"Alert the media." Mumbled Tyr under his breath.  
  
Harper let out a small snicker.  
  
Beka sighed loudly realizing that she was the butt of some joke and plopped her self down companionably in a chair between the to males. She straightened her shirt and ran her fingers through her hair. "You weren't there when I woke up .then Rommie said you were in here with Tyr...it thought.well never mind."  
  
She then squinted at Harper just realizing he looked different. Seamus seemed to straighten up in his chair as she looked at him and a goofy grin lit his face up like a beacon.  
  
Beka played it up and let out a low whistle. "Well hey stud, what happened to you?"  
  
Harper blushed.  
  
"Who new there was such a hunk under all that dirt! And, a blonde, blue eyed one to boot."  
  
"Beka, you're going to give the boy a complex."  
  
"Nonsense Tyr, he's going to have the girl's chasing him in no time." Beka let out a small laugh when the very tips of the boys ears turned bright pink.  
  
Tyr got up and put his food in the recycler. Harper's eyes followed the large Nietzschean across the room. Seamus then stood up as if to mimic Tyr's movements. Beka placed a gentle hand on his arms. His bright blue eyes met hers with a question.  
  
"Seamus, your plate is still full aren't you going to eat anymore?"  
  
He fidgeted self-consciously. "I'm full." He muttered.  
  
Beka took her hand away. As her thoughts traveled back to how little he had eaten on the Maru as well. Fergus and Raven had eaten like wild dogs while Harper ate next to nothing. Trance would want to do her medical exam as soon as possible. Beka would mention the young man's eating habits to her and see if there was a physical reason he wasn't eating. The boy was skinnier then fiber optics.  
  
Harper followed Tyr's lead and dumped his excess food. Tyr headed for the door when he noticed Harper was still trailing.  
  
A quick subtle smile came and went. "You have to stay with Captain Valentine, I believe she has some tasks that involve you."  
  
Harper didn't hide his disappointment very well. "Okay." He shrugged trying to seem casual but his eyes had already given him away.  
  
Beka grabbed an apple and then steered Harper out the door in the opposite direction. "Come on Kiddo, you have a date with Trance."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Harper sat on his bunk in medical as Trance ran a scanner around different parts of hid body. He had been interested at first. But, after a while he had gotten board. Besides Trance, didn't really answer his questions properly. Getting a straight answer from the purple girl seemed an impossible feat.  
  
He stood up from the bunk and started to wander away. He just wanted to look at some object that caught his attention but for the third time Beka made him sit on the bunk again.  
  
He grunted frustrated. "This is stupid."  
  
"What?" Asked Trance sweetly.  
  
The nicer she was the grumpier he got. "I'm not sick, you people sure are nosey!"  
  
Beka let out a short laugh and Harper just scowled at her.  
  
"We want you to stay here awhile," started Trance, "So we have to make sure that you didn't bring anything aboard that will make others sick."  
  
"Well I can't stay I need to go home."  
  
Beka sighed. "I don't think that's a good idea. You don't know where your parents are and we killed two Nietzscheans... I don't think their friends will be too happy with us. It's just not safe for you to go back there."  
  
Harper didn't answer. He couldn't think straight. He felt a little sick again as the muscles in his stomach contracted. He fidgeted with a loose string on the edge of his blanket. "It's just. I .." He wasn't sure of anything anymore.  
  
Beka walked over and sat beside him. She looped an arm around his shoulders pulling him against her. "We'll figure out something together okay.lets just give it a bit of time okay?"  
  
He let his head rest on her shoulder. He didn't answer her. He felt tired all of a sudden.  
  
Trance stamped her foot impatiently.  
  
Beka looked up. "Something wrong?"  
  
"I can't get this stupid scanner to work!" Trance picked up a large medical tool and looked as if she was about to use it in an attempt to fix the scanner.  
  
Beka leapt up pulling the instrument and the scanner from the purple girls hand. "Trance! Um, I think I have a scanner in my quarters, you really shouldn't try to fix this one.remember the coffee pot."  
  
Trance's cheeks turned a dark purple. "Maybe you're right."  
  
Beka threw both instruments on the bed beside Seamus.  
  
"I'll go see if I can find it I'll be right back okay? Actually Trance can you come with me there something I want to ask you."  
  
"Okay." Chirped Trance. But, before she followed Beka she turned back to Harper. "Will you be okay for a minute?"  
  
Seamus nodded.  
  
"Don't touch anything you shouldn't okay?"  
  
Harper nodded again. Then he was alone.  
  
He looked around the room. After this morning near fiasco he wasn't to willing to touch anything with out anybody around. His eyes fell on the broken scanner sitting on the bunk beside him. It was on his bunk right? It was broken anyway right? His fingers inched toward it.  
  
"Trance said you weren't suppose to touch anything."  
  
Harper pulled his hand back with a yelp. He nearly leapt out of his skin with fright.  
  
Before him stood the goddess that he had met with the captain yesterday, once again he was struck dumb by her beauty.  
  
"I'm sorry I startled you."  
  
Harper didn't want to meet her eyes but he managed a quick look. He gave another small gasp.  
  
"I can see right through you." Some of his nervousness fled as his curiosity took over. "Are you a hologram?" He waved his arm through her middle.  
  
"I'm a warship. This is one of my forms."  
  
"Cool! But you were a person yesterday."  
  
"That was my avatar, Rommie. Chief Inspector Hohne created her on Sinti. He is a brilliant man."  
  
"Hmm." He wasn't paying attention to her words anymore. It explained why she was so perfect. "Do you use holo-emitters or something else?" He looked up at the ceiling looking for a the source  
  
"My essence is part of this ship." She replied proudly. "I draw my energy from many different sources."  
  
"You didn't answer the question."  
  
"I don't use holo-emitters they are old fashion. I'm state of the art."  
  
"You are that." Harper gave up trying to figure her out and flopped back on the bed. His stomach protested and he grimaced.  
  
"Are you okay, do you want me to call Trance?"  
  
"I'm okay." He picked up the scanner. He actually felt very at ease with her now. once he knew she wasn't a real person. Machines he understood. Machines he could relate to. He pulled the front cover off the scanner and took a look at it. "Hmmm." He got up a looked around the room.pulling a few of Trance's drawers open.  
  
"I don't think she would like."  
  
"It's okay, I'm not snooping I'm looking for something." Finally in he found what he was looking for. A very tiny screwdriver, it was bent in the middle but it would still work.  
  
He hummed happily to himself. And after a moment her turned to the Hologram proudly as he snapped the scanner back together. "See all fixe." he dropped the scanner and the screwdriver on the floor and clutched his stomach in pain.  
  
The room started to turn red around the edges and he fell to his knees. He gasped and squeezed his eyes shut. He held his breath afraid if he opened his mouth he would scream. There was a sharp pain by his ear as his head hit the floor. The pain in his stomach demanded all his attention though. He didn't want the Perfect Hologram lady to see him like this. He wanted to tell her to go away. A low groan was the only thing that slipped by his lips. All his air left his lungs in a whoosh. Then it was dark and cold. And, if it was possible, he felt even more alone.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ TBC 


	8. Chapter 8

Three Parts Dead cont..  
  
Thank you for all the wonderful comments...here is the next bit  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
There was a small house on a hill. His family had lived there. It seemed so long ago that now it seemed like a fairy tale. But, it was only two short months ago. Mom and Auntie sat on an old woolen blanket and chatted of their childhood. They would laugh and joke as if they hadn't heard their own stories a million times. Mom wore her funny straw hat. He would always roll his eyes at her and tell her she looked ridiculous. She said it was better to have a funny hat then no hat at all. Secretly he had thought she was beautiful.he wished he had told her. Her laugh was infectious and he smiled despite himself as he glanced over at her. Her  
  
golden hair leaked out from under her hat and glistened like the missing sun.  
  
His aunt sat close to his Mom on the blanket. The sister's were similar in looks but his Aunt had a softer look. She was paler and her hair was darker. His Aunt's green eyes lit up as his mother mentioned that Raven was growing up to look a lot like their own mother. Seamus had never known his grandmother but his mother would talk of her often.  
  
His Father was building a stone and sand city with his cousins Raven and Fergus. His father was just a big kid himself. His father was a kind man and a smart man. Seamus looked up to him in more ways then one. His father was tall and brave and everyday he wished he would grow up to be just like him. His father called over to him now. Seamus had been showing no interest in their games saying he was too old for that sort of thing.  
  
His father like always knew better and would have none of his teenaged brooding. "Seamus, get over here." He shouted. "We'll let you build the space port!"  
  
Raven whispered something and Fergus giggled suddenly. His father heard to and let out a bellowing laugh. "Raven says you can be King Kong because you're a big ape.'  
  
Seamus shook his head in mock disgust.  
  
He looked out towards the ocean watching birds dive for what insects they could find floating on the water. Even if he thought he was still young enough to play in the sand, he was still feeling sick. He had had a run in with the Nietzscheans last week and he still wasn't feeling quite right. His parents had been allowing him his space but that would only last so long.  
  
A noise drew his attention and he gazed up the hill towards their house. He tried to convince himself it was just the waves crashing on the shore that he had heard.  
  
It's too early for the Magog he mused but the hair on the back of his neck stood up. Something was wrong. "Da?" He called but his father was already on his feet.  
  
A Nietzschean transporter pulled up blocking their view of their home.  
  
Aunt Shannon gasped in dismay her hands flying to her sister's arms.  
  
Suddenly his father was at his side demanding his attention. "Shea, listen. I need you to take your cousins and hide okay?"  
  
"But, Da."  
  
"No Arguments." His Father leaned forward and kissed him quickly on the forehead. "Please, just go. Run! Hurry! Take care of each other."  
  
Seamus did as he was told and ran. He grabbed Fergus' hand and picked up tiny Raven, holding her on his hip. He stole a frantic glance backwards. The adults were making there way up the hill slowly buying their children time. His mother cast a fervent glance backwards. There was fear in her eyes. A large Nietzschean grabbed her by her hair as she reached the top of the hill pulling her over the top and out of his sight.  
  
He heard her scream.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Momma no!" Seamus sat up with a gasp.  
  
Strong arms were suddenly stopping him from leaping to his feet. He felt tears wet on his face and he was afraid. He couldn't remember why.  
  
Beka Valentine reached in to his field of vision and pulled him close to her. He sobbed on to her shoulder for a few moments before he remembered himself. He was acting like a child and he hadn't been one for a very long time.  
  
"Sorry," he sputtered.  
  
"It's okay," replied Trance who stood on the other side of him. "We were worried about you."  
  
He looked around realizing he was still in the medical room on his bunk from the night before. "What happened?"  
  
Beka made him lie down again. "Rommie said you were sick. You clutched your  
  
stomach and passed out."  
  
"Seamus, when was the last time you ate a whole meal?" queried Trance.  
  
His head spun slightly and it took a moment to think. "I.I had breakfast."  
  
Beka shook her head. "You had a few mouthfuls at best."  
  
"I don't remember." He feigned.  
  
Trance looked at him sternly. He tried not to giggle but he felt light headed and the purple girl looked funny with a frown.  
  
"Your stomach hurts because you haven't been eating properly. I'm going to give you some medicine it will make you sleepy but it will help you feel better."  
  
He looked at her nervously instantly feeling queasy. "I don't like medicine."  
  
"Let me tell you about it. Once you know about something it isn't nearly as  
  
frightening and then you won't have to be afraid."  
  
He gave a small nervous nod and Beka laid her hand on his shoulder.  
  
Trance gave a sweet smile. "I ran some more tests before you woke up. You have plasma glucose, electrolyte, and acid-base abnormalities. As result you have picked up a nasty virus. Your stomach seems tender as if there was bruising but there is no discolouration. This is probably because you are not able to mount a normal inflammatory response due to malnutrition. Your gastrointestinal tract has been damaged by blunt force, something that looks like internal burning and by extended fasting. I need to set you up on an extended external refeeding program along with antibiotics and vitamins. There now, don't you feel better?"  
  
Beka stared at Trance with shock and awe.  
  
Seamus shook his head. He thought he might actually feel worse now.  
  
"Oh, well then." Stuttered Trance. "I'm going to stick these pretty blue things on your arms and neck and they'll make you feel better. Okay?"  
  
"NO!" Seamus shoved his way past Beka and on to his feet. "I don't like medicine."  
  
"Come on Shea," cooed Beka. She spoke to him like his mother had when he was younger.  
  
"NO." The room was starting to spin again. "Don't.only Momma." he swayed on  
  
his feet. Then, as before, the darkness folded around him like a blanket and called him home.  
  
Beka rushed forward and caught him before he hit the floor.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
TBC 


	9. Chapter 9

+++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
No, he didn't want to remember this. He had spent the last months and weeks trying to forget. But, the images flew through his mind like a rouge slipfighter. He was sitting outside the Nietzschean compound. It was dark, and it was late. His mother would skin him alive when he got home. He was two hours from his home on the beach but the prize he was hoping to claim was worth any punishment his mother could deal out.  
  
There was a small hole in the fence.  
  
Fergus and him had discovered it. They had been checking on it over the course of the week but no one seemed to notice it and no one came to repair it.  
  
He shivered as the night got darker and cooler. He wrapped his arms around himself to keep warm. His shirt was threadbare and was little comfort. His thoughts drifted back to his blanket that waited for him at home. He shook of those thoughts and tried to focus on the project at hand.  
  
The spaceport ran along side the Nietzschean compound. Some off-worlders had been granted permission to set up shops and the like. The plan was that once it got dark enough he would slip through the fence. There was a business close enough to the Compound that he was pretty sure he could get to unseen. He was going to bring home food.maybe even a knife for his father.  
  
He had been dragging Fergus back and fourth for days. They had watched the building, studying it. Fergus said he saw some one carry a pie out but Seamus had refused to believe it. Fergus was currently curled up in the bushes near by. He was sleeping and that was okay. Seamus didn't want him to come along. If something were to happen he would never forgive himself. Besides, he could run faster then Fergus.  
  
He took a deep breath and a good look around. It was now or never.  
  
He lay on the cold ground and used his elbows to wiggle through the hole. Anyone bigger would have never made it through. For a moment he got snagged on a piece of wire as he pulled himself through. He pulled as hard as he could and he heard material rip but he was free. One more hole in a shirt already riddled with them made little difference.  
  
Once through he curled him self up tight. Sitting on his haunches he looked around again.  
  
A light breeze whipped through the area. A piece of garbage hit the fence nearby causing him to jump. Nothing else moved.  
  
He ran. He tried to stay small and low. He zigzagged his way across the open field until he reached the back of the building.  
  
His heart soared with excitement and adrenaline. He had done it! He was there! This really was going to work!  
  
He made his way over to the back door. There was an electronic pad there. He pulled out a small piece of cloth. Inside it he had kept some small wires he had be scavenging. He pulled on out as he flipped open the front of the panel.  
  
As much as Fergus loved ships Seamus loved machines of all sort. He always needed to know how they worked. How they fit together, how they came apart. Why they did the things they did. Even if he never actually managed to get anything from inside at least he got to see the inside of the panel. He studied it. There were so many parts and computer chips and nano widgets and relays. It was beautiful. To most people the inside of that panel would have been like trying to read a foreign language. To Seamus it was poetry. The cold wind and the passage of time had been forgotten.  
  
Seamus finally remembered himself and put his tiny wire in exactly the right place. There was a bright spark, a loud hiss and a soft click as the locking mechanism on the door let go.  
  
He hunched down and waited once more.  
  
If anyone were to have reacted.if he had triggered an alarm he would know soon.  
  
He sat quietly for a moment. All that he could here were the faint sounds of nightlife from the spaceport. A wild thought came over him. He didn't have to go back. He could stow away on one of the ships.leave this hellhole forever. But, the thought flitted away with the wind. He couldn't leave his family behind. He let his eyes gaze up at the stars. The pollution made them faint but they were still there. He sighed. No matter how badly he wanted to see them they would have to stay a million miles away.  
  
He wasn't sure how much time had passed but it must be enough.  
  
He stood up slowly. With one final look to see if anyone was watching he pushed lightly on the door. It swung in easily. The room was even darker then outside and smelled softly of stale bread. His mouth watered all the same. He grinned to himself. Visions of Fergus's pie filled his mind. He walked through the back of the store, which seemed like a storage room crossed with a kitchen and made his way to the front.  
  
It was.amazing. He stood there for a moment completely stunned. On ever shelf there was.food! There was more food then Seamus's limited culinary experiences could even identify. He walked along one wall. A row of sticky buns gleamed in the light. Breads, meat pies and tarts. He turned unsure where to start when he saw them, Fergus' pie. Not one but dozens and dozens.  
  
He might have actually giggled out loud.  
  
He quickly started grabbing buns and cookies and stuffed them in his pockets. The very last thing he did was pick up three pies as he headed for the door.  
  
He didn't stop to look around, there was no hesitation. He burst out the back door and made a mad dash for the fence. He could see Fergus there waiting for him. Relief was evident on the younger boy's face. He crashed in to the fence using it to slow himself down. "Look Fergus!" he beamed. "You were right! Pies!"  
  
Fergus grinned back at him through the fence. But, suddenly the younger boys stare shifted from Seamus to a point directly behind him. Fergus' grin disappeared.  
  
"SEAMUS!" screamed Fergus and it was the last thing he remembered for a while.  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
When he woke up next he was sitting in a chair. His hair was dripping in his eyes and he couldn't breathe. He coughed and sputtered until he finally could draw in air. The rooms slowly came in to focus and when he saw where he was he wished he could sink back in t oblivion.  
  
"Good Morning, little Sewer rat." A deep gravely voice welcomed him.  
  
The last thing her could remember was Fergus screaming. He panicked and tried to leap from the chair. But, he couldn't he was stuck, no, he was tied down. He began to thrash wildly.  
  
A very large Neitzschean came in to his view. Seamus felt all the blood rush from his face. His cousin Liam got caught by the Neitzscheans once he never came back.  
  
The Neitzschean laughed at his fear. "Why kludge, you're not even big enough to be a rat, you're only a mouse."  
  
Seamus shook with fear and did his best to try to disappear in to his chair. His bonds allowed very little. "I'm sorry." He whispered.  
  
"You are sorry for what, little mouse?"  
  
Seamus wasn't sure what the right answer was. He was only sorry he was here. So he said nothing.  
  
"Cat get your tongue?"  
  
Harper did not reply.  
  
"Do you know who I am boy? I am Dionysis, out Saga by Hule. I am the future alpha of the Drago Katsovs." Dionysis paused. "Does this make you fear kludge? It should."  
  
It must have been obvious he was terrified. His body shook and he had very little control over it. "Where's Fergus." He finally managed to squeak. "Fergus? The smaller boy?"  
  
Harper nodded.  
  
"I crushed him under my boot!" He cackled.  
  
Tears flooded Harper's eyes. "You liar!"  
  
Dionysis stepped forward. He grabbed Seamus by his hair and pulled his neck back sharply. "A thief dares to call me a liar!" They stared intently in to each other eyes. The chair and the hold Dionysis had on the top of his head did not let him look away.  
  
Just as suddenly Dionysis let go and walked away as if in disgust. "Do you have parents, Mouse? Do they live?"  
  
Harper gave a small nod.  
  
"Do they teach you manners? Because, I think they have failed sorely. We teach our children their place from birth. They grow up strong and vibrant. It does not surprise me your parents have failed at this. Kludges can be .simple minded."  
  
"Don't! Don't talk about them!"  
  
"Ah ha! The mouse can roar like a lion. Well Kludge, if your sire's can not teach you your place . I will."  
  
TBC 


	10. Chapter 10

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Dionysus then went out in to the hallway and shouted at two lesser Nietzscheans and ordered them to bring the machine in.  
  
Seamus swallowed loudly. This wasn't going to be pretty.  
  
A black machine was wheeled in to the small room. The machine even looked intimidating. It was greasy, awkward and had two medical electrodes on thin long wires.  
  
Then Dionysus ordered food.lots of food. "Are you hungry, boy?" he crowed.  
  
Plates were brought in. They contained. Sticky buns and pies just like the ones he had stolen. And things some things he had never see.Fresh Vegetables and fruit, ones that didn't come from a ration pack. He wanted to say no. His stomach disagreed and growled hungrily.  
  
"The Drago Katsov's deal with thievery severely. Even our own children are beaten if caught. I will not beat you. But I will teach you your place."  
  
The two electrodes from the dirt machine were stuck on either side of Harper's head. Then his hands were freed.  
  
Dionysus smiled. "Eat boy, eat your fill."  
  
He felt sick with hunger. But he didn't move.  
  
"NOW!" Screamed the Nietzschean.  
  
Seamus, startled by the hell, hesitantly reached for an apple. When nothing happened he took an even more cautious bit of the fruit. It was wonderful. His half- starved body rejoiced as he swallowed. Juice ran down his chin. It was possibly the best thing he had ever eaten.  
  
Then Dionysus turned the machine on.  
  
A wave a pain started at his temple. The intensity was indescribable. His small body convulsed and at the same time it seemed like every muscle in his body contracted. It wasn't brief.  
  
Seamus's lungs wouldn't fluctuate. He couldn't draw in air. With a cold- hearted flick of a switch Dionysus turned the evil machine off.  
  
Harper's first breath was a scream.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The young man sat up with a jolt. He looked around with wild eyes as his scream still echoed through the room.  
  
Dylan reached out a hand to stop the boy from leaping of the medical bed. It didn't help though. The minute Dylan's hand brushed Seamus' shoulder the boy leapt sideways careening with a thud on to the floor.  
  
Dylan dashed to the other side of the bed to see if he was okay. The Young man sat on the floor pale and shaking.  
  
The captain knelt down in front of him. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Where's Beka?" he stuttered through chattering teeth. He looked like he might go in to shock.  
  
Dylan grabbed a blanket from the bed and wrapped it around his shoulders. The boy flinched slightly but accepted the blanket that nearly engulfed him.  
  
"I ordered her to her quarters. She needed a break. She disagreed but I insisted. I don't know if she will be talking to me for some time. Besides you and I haven't had much time to talk. What kind of Captain would I be if I didn't welcome a guest to my ship properly."  
  
Harper shrugged then responded hesitantly. "I don't know. I haven't been on a ship before."  
  
Dylan was smiled kindly. The young Mister Harper seemed less fearful then before. Yet, he was far different from any of the children Dylan ever had association with on Tarn Vedra. He wasn't sure quite what to make of this boy from earth.  
  
Suddenly he remembered the scanner and pulled it out of his pocket. "Trance gave this to me. She said you fixed it."  
  
The boy reached forward tentatively and took the scanner from his fingers. Harper gave it a cursory glance. "It works okay now? You know I could make it better. It wouldn't be hard."  
  
"Mr. Harper, this is a piece of advanced medical technology? I don't imagine you ever went to medical school?"  
  
Seamus looked confused. "School? I've never been to school? Well that's not true I slept in an old one once when I was visiting my cousin. It smelled though. I didn't like it."  
  
Dylan tried to hide his frown behind his hand. "How did you learn to fix things like this."  
  
Seamus shrugged like it was no big deal. "I just know. They make sense. My mom said I'm a genus."  
  
"A genius."  
  
"That's what I said."  
  
Dylan studied the boy for a moment. Rommie had done a scan of him. He claims to be 14 and sometimes older. Rommie's analysis indicated approximately 13. But the boy who sat huddled in a blanket before him certainly looked a lot younger. He was small and frail. His skeletal frame caused his eyes to look like blue puddles. His entire family was dead and then he was wrenched from the only home he knew. Yet Seamus Harper sat before him calmly studying the medical scanner.  
  
This boy was something special.  
  
"We should really get you back in to bed and I'll call Trance."  
  
Seamus made a face.  
  
"What?" Dylan queried.  
  
"I'm tired of being here I want to go home. Anyway, that purple girl only likes to stick me hypo sprays." It was then that he seemed to notice the blue medical gel packs that adorned his body. "I told her I don't like medicine!" He growled. He reached up and attempted to rip the gel pack from his neck.  
  
Dylan stopped his hand. "Tell you what Mister Harper. Do what Trance tells you, take your medicine.We'll see if we can't find you something to do. Once you're better we'll talk more."  
  
Harper gave a small nod and accepted the larger man's help getting back in to the bed.  
  
"I'll let you sleep. But before I go would you like me to get you something to drink? A snack maybe?"  
  
Seamus Harper rolled over so his back was to Dylan. "Not hungry." He murmured.  
  
As he left Dylan asked Rommie to dim the lights and watch over the boy. He was sure all Seamus Harper needed was a good sleep. Things would look better in the morning.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
TBC 


	11. Chapter 11

Three Parts Dead  
  
Thanks for all the wonderful reviews.you guy's rock! (hugs)  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Seamus Harper couldn't sleep. When he slept the dreams came. Raven and Fergus were always able to distract him. Often chasing after them all day made him too tired to dream once night came. He hopped off the bed pulling on the pants Tyr had given him as they threatened to fall to his feet. He had just wandered out in to the hall when the see-through lady appeared again.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
He was startled slightly but recovered quickly. "Hi."  
  
"Where are you going?" she repeated.  
  
He tried to be nonchalant. "For a walk," he shrugged.  
  
"You have med-packs on and have been in and out of conciseness for twenty four hours. Do you think it's wise to go for a .stroll?"  
  
He let his eyes drop to the floor. "I just." He could feel the holograms ocular transmitters boring in to him.  
  
Just then Beka Valentine bounded around the corner. "Hey squirt! You're awake! What are you doing in the hallway?"  
  
"We were just getting to that." Replied the hologram.  
  
He studied his feet. "For a walk! Sheesh." After a moment he looked up again.  
  
Instead of Beka looking angry like he expected her eyes seemed to soften. "Hey kiddo, we're just trying to make sure you're okay. You had us worried. Where were you going? Did you need something?"  
  
"Sorry, I'm okay really." Then he looked pass Beka and let out a low whistle as he stepped forward. He waved his arm in the air where Rommie stood and gazed up at the ceiling intently.  
  
"Hey!" Rommie declared indignant.  
  
"What?" Beka interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"She wasn't lying there are no holo-admitters."  
  
Beka snorted. "You are strange you know that?"  
  
Harper smiled. "Wait until you get to know me."  
  
"You didn't answer my question." Beka put her hands on her hips and seemingly trying to look annoyed.  
  
"And, it's rude to wave your arm through somebody." complained Rommie.  
  
"I was just."  
  
A loud explosion rumbled through the ship. The floor bucked sending Beka and Harper stumbling against the bulkhead for support.  
  
"Rommie report!" Ordered Beka in full captain mode.  
  
There was another explosion and Harper was sure he heard the bulkhead groan in protest.  
  
"All hands to battle stations!"  
  
Beka took off at a run and Seamus followed her as best he could  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Beka ran as fast as she could she barely noticed that the boy dodged her heels. They both entered command at a jog. Seamus was huffing and puffing. As he caught his breathe and, took stock of where he was, his eyes grew as large as basketballs.  
  
"Freaking wow." She heard him whisper.  
  
Another explosion rocked the Andromeda.  
  
"Beka pilot us out of here." Ordered Dylan. Tyr let go of the slip- controllers to allow Beka room.  
  
Tyr quickly appeared before another station. "Arming missiles." He informed.  
  
"Who the heck are these guys?" questioned Beka to no one in particular.  
  
"Some, Ogami pirates." Replied Dylan tersely. "The Commonwealth has been working to get ride of them in this sector but they continue to be a problem."  
  
"Pirates! Cool!"  
  
Beka couldn't help but smile at Harper's excitement. He clearly didn't understand the true severity of the situation though.  
  
"I'm glad you could join us Mr. Harper, but please try to control your enthusiasm until later."  
  
Another explosion buffeted the command center. Beka saw Harper stumble to his knees out of the corner of her eyes. But, for she could see if he was okay, a loud whine distracted her. She swore and slammed the joysticks forward. "We lost engines! Damn we're sitting ducks."  
  
Tyr yelled from his station. The turrets don't turn 360 degrees if you can't turn the ship I can't get a shot out."  
  
Rommie appeared by her captain, "Analyzing but I can't find the problem. Some of my internal sensors are damaged."  
  
"Captain Hunt?"  
  
"Not now Seamus. Rommie, prepare some remote slip-fighters and get Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum ready just in case.."  
  
"Captain?" Seamus waved his arms trying to get some attention.  
  
"Mr. Harper, I said not."  
  
There was another explosion.  
  
Harper slide on his knees so he was nearly underneath the pilot's chair. He quickly opened a panel and studied it for a moment.  
  
"Boy, get away from there!" Bellowed Tyr. Harper flinched, but kept looking. After a second he pulled a small piece of wire from his over-sized pants and inserted it into a circuit. There was a spark and he yelped a little. But, the moment he stuck his singed fingers in to his mouth Beka heard a whir. "We have control!" Yelped Beka.  
  
"Slip-controls back on line," confirmed Rommie.  
  
Beka flung the controls to the side forcing the Andromeda into a wild turn.  
  
"Ogami ships in range, firing." Tyr tapped on his control center and Rommie let her missiles fly.  
  
The explosion was so bright Beka had to shield her eyes.  
  
"Target destroyed." Smiled Tyr.  
  
"I'll say." Agreed Beka as she stepped out of the pilot's chair, "Thanks to our own little mudfoot."  
  
Seamus smiled shyly.  
  
Dylan clapped him on the shoulder. "Remind me never to ignore you again. Good work! You are full of surprises aren't you?"  
  
Harper shrugged, but Beka noticed the smile never left his face. "I'm good with electrical stuff."  
  
Just then the doors to the command deck swooshed open.  
  
Rev Bem rushed on to the Command Deck. "I'm sorry, I'm late, I was in my sanctuary and in deep meditation. I didn't hear the ."  
  
Seemingly out of nowhere a noise blasted her ears. It was unlike anything Beka had ever heard before. It was a scream of utter terror. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up. She was nearly knocked over by the impact of another body colliding with her's. Suddenly there were arms wrapped around her waist and a nose buried against her back. Seamus clung to her shaking.  
  
"No, no,no,no!" he muttered over and over again as he sobbed against her back.  
  
TBC 


	12. Chapter 12

The true horror was on Rev's face. "I'm sorry I didn't realize. I thought the young Master was still in medical."  
  
"It's Okay Rev." Dylan tried to comfort. "But for now I thinks it's best that you leave. We'll work it out. It will be okay."  
  
Beka led Harper to one of the corner's of the command deck. She sat on the edge of a step and she pulled the shaking sobbing boy with her. "Shhh," She whispered. "He's gone now, it's okay." His arms maintained their iron grip on her waist the entire time.  
  
"He'd gonna get me." He hiccupped.  
  
Beka rubbed the back of his head. "No, not Rev. He's a good Magog. Shhh, it's okay." Rev Bem had been informed when they brought Seamus on board that the boy was from earth. They had decided, knowing Earth's history, that it was probably best if Rev laid low for a while. It's why they had been so concerned about Seamus running loose on the ship. At the same time they didn't want Harper to think he was a prisoner. It was a big ship they it shouldn't have been a problem.  
  
Tyr walked up to them now. He seemed to study the boy for a moment. Beka watched Tyr's face inquisitively.  
  
"If you were my child you would be beaten."  
  
"Tyr!" Gasped Beka indignantly.  
  
But Seamus stopped crying and released his death grip on Beka. Harper looked up at the Nietzschean that towered over him.  
  
"Magog, are evil." He sniffed.  
  
"Nothing is inheritably evil and nothing is inheritable good. He simply is as he is."  
  
"But, they eat people." Harper voice squeaked.  
  
"If, he was your enemy you would not survive by playing ostrich. You must face your fate with strength and confidence."  
  
"Tyr, he's just a boy." Beka tried to intervene.  
  
Tyr looked directly in to Harper's eyes for more then a minute. "He's young but he's no child. He should know better." With that Tyr turned in his heels and stormed out of command.  
  
"Dismissed!" Dylan shouted at his retreating back.  
  
Trance came and kneeled before Harper and Beka. "Some of your Gel-Packs have come off. How about we go fix them." She gave him a pleasant smile.  
  
Seamus looked up at Beka as if for direction.  
  
"It's okay. Go with Trance. Rev.the Magog will be in his quarters. He won't bother you."  
  
Trance then took Harper's had and led him out of command and towards medical.  
  
Beka watched them go. She had never wanted a child. Hell, she had never even wanted a little brother or sister like most kids. Yet this kid was getting under her skin.  
  
"Beka?"  
  
She jumped a little she hadn't notice Dylan walk up beside her.  
  
"You know he can't stay don't you. A battleship is no place for a child." Dylan continued.  
  
It wasn't something didn't want to think about. "I Know, I know." She didn't even want to admit to herself that she was really starting to care for this kid.  
  
"He's has a lot of problems, and Trance was saying earlier that his immune system is nearly non-existent. He needs more care then we can give him."  
  
"I know Dylan!" she replied now annoyed.  
  
"Do you? I see the way you look at him Beka. You feel responsible for what happened. You can't save everyone. His life is not your fault."  
  
She couldn't help it. She could feel her eyes starting to water. "You're right Dylan, I can't save everyone. But, can't I just save this one?"  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Trance and Harper were in medical. Trance was adjusting some of the gel packs that had come off in Harper surprise visit from Rev Bem. It wasn't an easy task as Harper kept grabbing every one of Trance's medical devices that were with in his arms reach.  
  
"What's this one do?" He questioned.  
  
"It's for cellular restructure."  
  
"Cool," he replied as he started to disassemble it.  
  
Trance sighed and pulled it from his hands. "Yes, and I need it in one piece, please."  
  
Harper reached for another device but Trance stopped him and took his hand. "How about a game?" She suggested. She really needed to keep him distracted before he took a part the entire medical bay.  
  
"Games are for kid's." He grunted indignantly. "And, like Tyr said I'm not a kid."  
  
"Well, Tyr can big a big bully sometimes and he shouldn't have said that. Besides adults play games all the time."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Huh huh, only they call it gambling most of the time. I like gambling, would you like me to teach you?"  
  
Harper looked a little embarrassed. "I don't really have any credit's"  
  
"That's okay." Trance chirped excitedly. "I have something else we can play with." Trance opened a drawer and pulled out a bag of homemade chocolate chip cookies. "Tyr made them for me. But I'm not suppose to tell so, it will be our secret okay?"  
  
Harper giggled. "A Nietzschean made you cookies! Are you sure they're not laced with arsenic?"  
  
"It's not nice to think that way." Trance scolded, then she turned and pulled a deck of cards out of the same drawer she got the cookies. "Have you ever played Yesshedunno?"  
  
Harper shook his head.  
  
"It's easy, watch." Trance dealt the cards out on the medical bed and showed him the different suits and how he needed to collect certain ones of each kind to win.  
  
Harper was a fast learner but still had some questions. "So how do we bet the cookies then?"  
  
"Every hand you loose you have to eat a cookie." Trance didn't mention that she had added vitamin boosters to all the cookies. She wanted Harper to eat them. He really needed to get him eating properly. Cookies weren't as good for him as carrots or fruit but they might be easier to convince him to eat.  
  
"Shouldn't the winner get to eat the cookies?"  
  
"Well, Tyr just gave them to me and I have never eaten cookies made by a Nietzschean before."  
  
Harper smiled a sly smile. "Ahhh, so that's the real game."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Dylan rang the chime on Rev Bem's quarters.  
  
"Enter please," bid Rev's gravelly voice.  
  
Dylan entered the immaculately sparse room. Only a small alter and a small palette to sleep on were evident.  
  
"Hi Rev, sorry to bother you but I was wonder if I could have a word with you?"  
  
"Of course Captain you are always welcome here. This is about our young guest? I am truly sorry for startling him earlier. I only wish I could show him my regret in person."  
  
Dylan started to pace the small space. "Ah, Rev it's not your fault. We should have talked to him earlier about you. This is your home you shouldn't have to hide in it. But, that's not why I'm here."  
  
"You want to know if I have heard back from my friends at the Wayist orphanage?"  
  
Dylan gave a nod. "Yes, I'm afraid that some of us are already becoming to attached to this boy. He needs to have a real home. Hell, he deserves to have a real home."  
  
Rem Bem watched him pace. "I have always said home is where you make it. Have you asked young Master Harper his opinion on this matter?"  
  
"No, when he first came on board he said he wanted to go back to earth. But, really Rev he's just a kid I can't abandon him there. He has no one."  
  
"He's never mentioned his parents?"  
  
"No, and when Beka found him he was trying to take care of two smaller children by himself. It's just I think Beka has really taken to him, we can't have a child living on a warship."  
  
"Who are you trying to convince me, or yourself?"  
  
Dylan stopped pacing and ran his hand over his face. "I just don't know anymore Rev."  
  
"He's proven his worth. Andromeda told me he fixed the slipstream controllers and saved the day."  
  
"He did, Its not that he's not useful Rev. I just can't help but think he needs something more then we can give. Can you give me the co-ordinates for the orphanage? I'll contact them and see if they will be willing to take him."  
  
Rev bowed his head as he handed Dylan the information he needed. "As you wish."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
TBC 


	13. lucky Chapter 13

Wow those are some great reviews guys thanks and totally unexpected! ((hugs)) here's the next bit...sorry it's so short and it's not really proof read but I thought I would put it up anyway.so please excuse the mistakes.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Beka went to check on Harper. She was pleasantly surprised to find him with Trance and taking small bites of a cookie. She wasn't sure what she would find after 'the Rev' incident.  
  
"Hi gang, whatcha playing?" She greeted.  
  
Seamus put down the cookie quickly as she entered and a strange look came across his face. "Nothing," he shrugged not meeting her eyes.  
  
"Seamus and I are playing yesshedunno." Chirped Trance happily. "He's a very smart learner. He even told me his mother calls him a genius."  
  
Harper seemed to blush.  
  
Beka walked over to him. She was still worried about him and now he refused to look at her. She tried to keep it light; they all had had enough stress for one day. "I wouldn't be surprised. You fixed the slipstream controls like it was nothing." Beka smiled. "And, you've never been on a ship before. That really is something. How did you know what to do?"  
  
Harper hopped down of the bed ignoring her question. "Can I go see what Tyr's doing?"  
  
Harper was obviously asking Trance, as he faced her when he asked the question. But, the whole time he studied the floor, his fingers fidgeting at his side.  
  
"Seamus is something wrong?" Beka couldn't help to ask.  
  
"M'fine. I just want to go."  
  
Beka continued to watch him. Had she done something wrong to upset him?  
  
Trance gave a shrug, "As long as you're careful with your gel packs and I don't want you to be running around to much. Everyone really wants you to get better."  
  
Harper fidgeted for a moment more. "I don't know where he is and there is a Magog." His words were mumbled and hard to hear.  
  
Trance in her strangely infinite wisdom seemed to size up the situation immediately. "I have some things to do in hydroponics but Beka can take you."  
  
Beka called for Rommie. "Rommie? Locate Tyr and Rev Bem please."  
  
"Tyr's on the observation Deck." Came the polite reply seemingly from the walls. "Rev Bem is currently reading in his quarters."  
  
"Thanks. It's okay Seamus, Rev Bem.the Magog, is in his room. He won't come out, so I take you to see Tyr." Beka stepped forward to put her hand nonchalantly on Harper's shoulder and direct him towards the door. Seamus flinched and took a step away from her. Now, she was really concerned.  
  
"Harper?"  
  
"Let's just, go alright." He snapped at her as he headed for the door. Beka turned towards Trance with a questioning look. Trance shrugged, she didn't know what was going on either.  
  
Beka followed Seamus out the door.  
  
He tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for her.  
  
"Alright spill." She demanded. She hated when people wouldn't come out and say what they had to say.  
  
"Nothing. Let's go."  
  
"Why are you in such a big hurry to see Tyr. Especially after he said if you were his kid he would beat you?"  
  
"He tells me the truth. I understand him." Harper yelled.  
  
Beka was taken a back. Seamus was a quiet boy. He barley talked and when he did it was in near whispers. Now he was yelling at her. "And, I don't." she finished the thought.  
  
"Forget it," He growled.  
  
"I'm sorry kid that's not the way it works. You're pissed at me and at least deserve to know why!"  
  
"You didn't tell me there was Nietzscheans or Magog here! You won't take me home. I cried! I cried in front of everybody! Do you know how humiliating that is?! You treat me like a kid!"  
  
Beka was stunned by the outburst. "But, Seamus you are a kid."  
  
He didn't reply to that but he was studying the floor again. He seemed to want to look everywhere but her face.  
  
"Where are Raven and Fergus?" He spoke so quietly she wasn't sure she had heard him correctly.  
  
"What?" She asked puzzled.  
  
"Where are Fergus and Raven?!"  
  
"In stasis pods in the cargo hold. Why?" She was confused, why was he changing the subject?  
  
"I want to see them. I need to see them." His trip to see Tyr seemed suddenly forgotten.  
  
It was the last thing in the world she wanted to do. She felt responsible for the death of those two children. She didn't want to stare it to their cold, oversized stasis pods. She had been doing her best to focus on Seamus and not think about them. It was hard to believe the two silent children in the cargo hold were the two vibrant kids that sat at her table on the Maru not that long ago. She felt sick to her stomach when ever she remembered their smiling faces and what happened to them. But now Harper met her eyes with out faltering. He was right she had lied to him. She thought she was protecting him. But, here he stood strong and brave. She was the one who needed protecting.  
  
"Okay, she agreed."  
  
TBC  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 


	14. Chapter 14

Wow again thanks for all the reviews!! And 'Rommies voice' ((hug)) thanks that's quite the compliment!  
  
Here's the next part .it's a bit dreary but I promise to lighten up a bit in the near future.  
  
Enjoy. -parisindy  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The two of them walked towards the cargo hold in silence. Beka couldn't read Harper's body language. Being a cargo hauler most of her life she had always prided herself on being able to read people. There were a lot of scam artists in the cargo business. She needed to be able ascertain people's motives just to keep from going bankrupt. Seamus Harper was an enigma. She crossed her arms as they walked.  
  
The silence and tension was getting to her. "You seemed so sad when we first left Earth. Now you seem almost indifferent. I want to know you Seamus Harper, tell me what you're thinking?" The question dripped with an earnestness she hadn't meant him to hear but the question was asked and she couldn't bring it back.  
  
"That's what I don't understand," He sighed. "Why do you guys care anything about me? I'm nobody, just some kid who got in the way. Raven and Fergus. they just got in the way too. There's nothing I can do to change anything. They are gone and that's that."  
  
Beka paused at the cargo-decks door. "I didn't used to care."  
  
Harper looked up meeting her gaze steadily now.  
  
She continued, "I always just looked after me. Then I met this crew and well. things changed. We started to fight for the 'greater good'. Once you start doing that you can't really go back to being single mined any more. I.I feel responsible for what happened to Raven and Fergus."  
  
Harper looked at her surprised. "Really? Why?"  
  
"Well if we hadn't crashed."  
  
Seamus waved his hand in dismissal. "If you hadn't crashed, winter would have come anyways. We would have starved or the Magog would have ate us for lunch." He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms as if he was hugging himself. "I'm not a kid anymore like you think. But, I'm not an adult either. I didn't know what I was going to do. The Nietzscheans took my parents, and my Aunt. Sometimes when the older folks get taken they come back. But, they have been gone too long. My Da said I should take care of the smaller kids." Seamus swiped at a tear that rolled down his cheek. "I wasn't doing a very good job. Raven kept getting sick and Fergus seemed so sad all the time." Seamus gave a small smile but his eyes still seemed teary and distant. "He was so excited about being on your ship." Seamus' hand went up to his mouth as if to stop the words he spoke from being the truth. He closed his eyes tight. Two large tears rolled down his face. "Gawd, I miss them. I'm so tired of being sad."  
  
Beka pulled him in to a hug. At first he resisted but he soon gave in.  
  
"I don't want you to be sad anymore either but I don't know what I can do to help."  
  
"I want to go home. I need to find my folks. I need to tell them I failed at everything. I need to tell them Raven and Fergus are gone. I need to tell them that saving me was a waste. I need to go home."  
  
Beka pulled back so she could look him in the eyes. "What do you mean saving you was a waste?"  
  
"I got captured by the Nietzscheans earlier this year. I...I stole some stuff." He looked away hurriedly and tried to break the grip she had on his upper arms. When she wouldn't let go he began to talk very fast. "I was just hungry, I wanted to surprise everybody. It was stupid. I don't feel good." He groaned and wrapped his arms around his stomach. Beka let go and he sank to the floor. "They did some bad things. I was tortured for three days." He voice began to break and stutter. Fergus ran and got my Da. It took a while for them to find me but my Da, and some of his old resistance buddies finally found me. Two guys died trying to save me. My Da got shot but he lived. My Da said now I had to be something special. My life had to mean something. But, I'm just a big failure."  
  
Beka crouched down in front of him. He was starting to sweat and she placed her hand on his forehead. "Shhh, she whispered. It's going to be alright." He had developed a fever and was still weak. All the tension and emotions were becoming too much for him. She needed to calm him down. She shouldn't have started this conversation. Great, another thing she could feel guilty about!  
  
He made a short coughing sound. He turned his head quickly and was sick on the floor.  
  
She put her hand on his shoulder to comfort him.  
  
He turned back towards her wiping his face on his sleeve. "M' sorry." He muttered miserably. "Gawd, how embarrassing! First I blubber like a baby and now I'm barfing. I'm never going to woe Rommie with the old Harper charm this way am I?"  
  
Beka let out a short barking laugh. "Aw, kid she's six hundred years to old for you anyway."  
  
"Six Hundred!"  
  
"Yeah, well we've got a few stories of our own." Beka smiled. "How about we get you cleaned up. We can see them another day."  
  
Harper struggled to his feet. "Please, can I just see them? It'll be quick."  
  
Beka sighed. "How can I say no to those gorgeous blue eyes. But, afterwards straight back to sick bay okay?"  
  
"So you're saying that even when I smell of vomit I still got 'it'!" He gave her a wink.  
  
Beka laughed again. "Well you got something all right I just hope it's not contagious."  
  
Beka turned and pushed the button on the cargo hold door.  
  
She stepped through the door feeling much braver then she had before. Somehow she had found her strength.it had been hidden within a hopeless teenaged boy.  
  
"Beka?"  
  
She turned back towards Harper  
  
He was looking at her sheepishly. "You won't tell Tyr I barfed on the floor will you?"  
  
She shook her head and smiled. "Some secrets remain between friends." She stepped forward and linked her arm with his. They stepped into the cargo hold to face its dark circumstances.as one.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Harper spotted the two stasis-pods in the corner on the left. The stasis pods looked very much like coffins. A blue light from a keypad indicated the pods were activated. Activated to stall decomposition. He told himself in an attempt to remain clinical. He didn't want to embarrass himself any further then had already had.  
  
"Over here," he told Beka. He walked slowly but not hesitantly towards the first pod. He had to stand on his tiptoes to look in to it and then down to see Raven's small form.  
  
"Hey," he whispered to his small cousin.  
  
He turned when he felt a hand on his back. it was Beka's. He smiled in thanks. He didn't think it would make any difference but he was glad he wasn't alone for this.  
  
He turned back to Raven. Her eyes were closed. She looked tiny almost like a baby, she didn't look like the veracious young women she had been growing to be. She didn't look sad or hurt or afraid. He had been worried she might be. "I've come to say good-bye." He watched her for a moment more. She was right there in front of him. Why couldn't she just open her eyes and say hello? "I.I'm sorry I never got to see you grow tall. Taller then me like you always said. I'm sure your tummy doesn't hurt anymore, and now you'll get to play with Siobahn. I know you didn't like playing with boys all the time. I'm also glad we got to see the stars up close before you left. You're right.they're like diamonds in the sky."  
  
He stepped back and closed his eyes for a moment. He let the sorrow wash over and through him.  
  
He took a deep breath and looked for Beka. She held her hand to her mouth and seemed to be fighting tears. He laughed despite himself at the absurdity of the whole situation. "Am I an idiot? I talk to dead people."  
  
Beka didn't laugh back. "You are anything but an idiot."  
  
He took another deep breath and stepped up to the next pod. Once again he stood on his tiptoes but he didn't have to look quite as far down. He placed his hand of the pod door as he leaned forward. It felt warm under his touch. He could see Fergus' red hair. It had always made his head look like it was on fire. Fergus had always lived life like he was going to a fire. He had always been so full of excitement and energy. He was always the one who believed things would work out. One day the Neits and Magog would leave. One day the grownups would come home. One day he would be flying a massive ship through the stars.  
  
"Fergus?"  
  
He waited for an answer he knew would never come.  
  
"I wish you would wake up but I know you can't. Raven said you were with a pretty lady and you had come to get her. I hope that's true. I hope she can take care of you guys better then I did. Watch out for your sister though. She looks up to you more then you know. Hey, do you remember that day we spent trying to build a raft out of those sticks we found on the beach? The sun was shining and the water didn't seem so cold. Your mom kept saying we'd get sick because the water was dirty but we never did. I remember the look on your face as you tried to make the long grass in to rope. You stuck your tongue out between your teeth. I thought you looked so funny, and then you pushed me into the water. We couldn't stop laughing." Harper stopped to wipe the sleeve of his shirt across his face. "You know I think that was the best day of my whole life. You were my best friend and I think I'll miss you most of all."  
  
He stepped back. It was done.  
  
"Beka?" He whispered.  
  
She was at his side in an instance. "I'm here kiddo."  
  
"I don't want to bury them in the ground. I want them to be in the stars forever. I don't want them have to go back."  
  
She wrapped her arms around him from behind and he leaned back in to her, appreciating her warmth. "I'm sure we can arrange something."  
  
"And, flowers. I would like there to be flowers. Raven would like that. There were never many on earth."  
  
"Sure, Trance can get us some.what ever you want."  
  
He felt so tired all of a sudden. Completely drained. "Can I go lie down now?"  
  
"Yeah, it's probably a good idea. Let's go." Beka wrapped her arms around his shoulders and led him towards the door.  
  
"Things will look better in the morning won't they?" He asked as he leaned his head on her shoulder.  
  
"They always do. they always do."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
TBC 


	15. Chapter 15

this is my apology post...  
  
also i realize this story has been a little boring lately but i do have a plan i just need to get there...so if you guys can hang through this chapter... i promise it will get more exciting in the next update  
  
thanks  
  
ps i haven't done much proof reading as of late so sorry for that to.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Harper woke bright and early the next morning. Saying good- bye the day before hadn't made him any less sad. Nor, did it make him miss Fergus or Raven any less but he did feel better. He felt like he had come around full circle. He had heard his parents say it before and it always sounded stupid but now it made a little bit of sense. He had closure, and for a boy from Earth with so many unknowns a little bit of closure was a comforting thing. He had had the best sleep he had in a very long time. His stomach was feeling a little better to. Trance mentioned she might be able to take the annoying little blue gel packs off soon. She had said that as long as he ate better his stomach wouldn't bother him as much. The thought of eating still made him nauseous but he was keeping some small things down.  
  
Whatever the reason, he was feeling better and practically bounded out of bed.  
  
"Rommie?" He called.  
  
The hologram appeared before him. She smiled at him as she stood in front of him. Once again her beauty blew him away but he tried not to think about that. He could feel his ears turning red. "Um, Yeah. Can I leave sick bay please."  
  
"Have you checked with Trance?"  
  
"She's not here."  
  
"I'll ask her for you." The pretty hologram closed her eyes for a few moments. Harper did his best not to bounce on the spot impatiently.  
  
Rommie opened her eyes. "Trance is in hydroponics water her plants. She can meet you there or she can meet you in the mess hall."  
  
Harper didn't think he could face the mess hall. "I'll meet her in hydroponics."  
  
"Did you need me to show you the way?"  
  
"Nope, I'm good! I remember!" He shouted over his shoulder as he dashed for the door.  
  
He ran down three corridors and slide down two ladders. As he landed with a light plop on to the correct level, he turned quickly. He didn't see Tyr till it was to late. His nose quickly met chain mail and he was on the ground.  
  
"Omphff." Harper exclaimed mostly in surprise.  
  
The larger Neitzschean didn't even seem fazed and only raised his eyebrow in apparent curiosity. Harper felt his heart beat even faster. He had to admit the site of Tyr still sent shivers down his spine. Tyr seemed nice but it felt like at anytime he might turn around and become the evil Uber's he was used to. "Sorry," he apologised a little to quickly. "I didn't see you."  
  
"I gathered." Tyr replied dryly. "Is there a fire you are running off to?"  
  
"Nope," Harper looked at him confused. Why would he run to a fire? "I was going to see Trance."  
  
Tyr reached down and hoisted Harper up by the collar placing him back on his feet. Harper flinched expecting a blow but none came.  
  
Tyr watched him for a moment. "I won't hit you."  
  
Seamus took a step backwards. "I know."  
  
"Do you?"  
  
Harper was confused; Tyr was acting very strangely for a Neitzschean. Seamus met Tyr's eyes hesitantly. "I'm going to see Trance now." He took another large step backwards then ran around Tyr.  
  
He arrived at hydroponics more tired then he was willing to admit. He gasped out of breath as he slide in to hydroponics. He braced his hands on his knees willing him himself to take deep calming breaths.  
  
A light hand touched his shoulder and he jumped in surprise. "Oh! Hi, Trance."  
  
"Are you okay?" She asked with concern.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Why is it when you say that I don't believe you?" She folded her arms across he chest and her tail flickered rapidly.  
  
"I'm fine. What are you doing?" He wanted her to quit staring at him.  
  
"I was just watering the plants. Want to help?"  
  
Harper shrugged. "I guess."  
  
They spent the next part of an hour watering and pruning. Trance prattled on about all their different names and how all the different plants served different purposes, even if their only purpose was to look nice.  
  
Seamus was getting bored. He tried to pay attention. He tried to help out. Harper turned with a small watering can in his hand and accidentally knocked two smaller plants off their shelves. "Gads, I'm sorry Trance!" He took a hurried step backwards.  
  
"It's okay, George and Herman are all okay. Really they just need some more soil."  
  
What if they were dead! He didn't mean to! He wasn't really good with growing things. His mom always did that stuff. What if Trance hated him now? She loved her plants and he just went and knocked them over. What a stupid thing to do. How could he have been so clumsy? "I didn't mean to wreck them. I'm sorry"  
  
Trance looked at him quizzically. "I know, It's okay. Really."  
  
He backed up some more. He didn't want to make her mad at him. He wanted Trance to like him. He backed up right in to a shelf of Garden supplies causing a bag of peat moss to tip over. The light fluffy moss floated down covering them both. Seamus sneezed and his eyes watered with irritation.  
  
Trance reached forward. She was going to slap him. He jumped to the side and sneezed again. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Shh," She said quietly in an apparent attempt to calm him down. "I know you said that. I was just going to brush the moss from you're face. I think you're allergic to it."  
  
He sneezed four times in rapid succession. "Do you hate me?"  
  
"No," Trance smiled. "But, I don't think plants are your 'thing.'"  
  
He sneezed in reply.  
  
"How about we get you cleaned up and meet Beka for lunch?"  
  
"Okay," he nodded and sneezed again.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Beka glared at the teenager who sat across the table from her. "You have to eat!"  
  
Harper returned her angry glare. "I did!"  
  
Trance had brought Seamus in about half an hour ago and now both her and Beka were trying to convince Harper that he needed to eat.  
  
"What is your problem. All living things eat! A half a mouth full of soup does not constitute as eating." She shouted. The boy visibly tried to make him self disappear as he slide down in to his chair. He kept making fervent glances towards the door. It was almost like he was making sure he had an escape route.  
  
"It's gross and I'm bored. Can I go?"  
  
"No!" Replied Trance and Beka in unison.  
  
Beka sighed loudly and rubbed her hand across her face in frustration. Beka forced out her words. "You came from earth where there is no food. How could you possible be a picky eater!?"  
  
Harper glare got sharper and angrier. "What do you care!"  
  
"Oh, we are so not even going there shorty!" Beka fumed.  
  
Trance attempted to be a calming influence on the pair. "Why don't we just try something else then?"  
  
"Trance we've tried 5 different things. He's just being difficult." Harper crossed his arms and continued to glare. He had told her he wasn't a child. He was right he really wasn't anymore but sometimes he acted like a two- year-old. "Fine!" Beka waved her hand dismissively.  
  
"Well let's start with something easier then." Trance seemed to think out loud. "Harper what do you like to drink?"  
  
"I don't know all I've ever had was bottled water and beer."  
  
"Beer?" Questioned Beka but Harper just looked away.  
  
"Well, I had a friend once who loved this stuff called Sparky Cola." Trance rattled on unfazed. "It just so happens on the last drift were on had some for sale and I bought some. I don't really like it. It's too fizzy but not nearly as nice and bubbly as champagne. Maybe you would like it?"  
  
"Whatever." Grunted Harper. "Then can I go?"  
  
"Maybe." Beka watched as Trance wandered to a back cupboard. Why would she buy a drink she knew she didn't like? Beka had worked with Trance for a few years now and knew not to bother to ask the question out loud. She would never get a straight answer. Trance had always be hyper secretive. Harper seemed little better. Why she kept finding herself caring for people like this she probably would never know.  
  
Trance sat back down and popped the lid on the small tin can. It made a loud fizzing noise that actually seemed to get Seamus' attention. Beka and Trance stared at Harper expectantly. He leaned forward and took the can in his hand and sniffed at the opening. His nose wrinkled and he slowly allowed a smile to spread across his face.  
  
"Cool!" he declared as he finally took a sip. He then proceeded to gulp the sticky drink.  
  
Beka stood up quickly grabbing for the can before he could drink it al. "Whoa whoa! Not so fast! You'll be sick again."  
  
Harper whined as she took it. "But, I like this one!"  
  
"Yeah, well, this isn't actually food." Beka squinted as she read the tiny label. "There's a warning on this. Crap! Look at the caffeine content! Trance we really shouldn't have given him this."  
  
Harper leapt to his feet in a vain attempt to try to grab the can back from Beka. Beka simply held it over her head. "No way! No more of this stuff! Trance he needs something healthy."  
  
Trance had sat there quietly through out it all with a sly smile on her face. "I purpose a deal."  
  
Beka and Harper both sat down and looked at her with curiosity. Beka kept a tight grip on the pop can.  
  
"Seamus Harper," Trance started. "You will eat at least two bites of what ever is put in front of you before you are allowed not to like it. At that point you make take one large sip of Cola."  
  
Harper made a face but was largely ignored as Trance then turned to Beka. "Beka you can choose the food he eats. But, you must choose at least some things he might like and he can drink the Sparky Cola."  
  
Beka couldn't help but scowl.  
  
"Okay, fine." Came a small voice from across the table. Harper leaned quietly forward and lifted his spoon.  
  
Beka raised her eyebrow and glanced across the table at Harper. Slowly a small smile crept across her face. As her undernourished friend took a tentative sip of his tomato soup. TBC 


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks for the wonderful reviews...here's the next bit  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
One week later Harper stood beside Captain hunt on the bridge. Harper had been eating his meals all week. Under some duress and Beka's supervision he was eating 6 small meals a day. He had only thrown up three times the whole week. Much to Beka's discuss though he had also consumed a whole case of Sparky-Cola  
  
As a congratulatory treat Beka promised Harper flying lessons. But, at the last moment Beka had been called to another duty and Captain Hunt offered to substitute.  
  
Harper fidgeted beside the captain as they watched the forward screen and Rommie ran flight simulations.  
  
The ship's avatar appeared in front of them with a frown and interrupted the simulation. "Captain? Sorry to interrupt."  
  
"It's okay, what is it?" replied the Captain.  
  
"I'm detecting a leak in one of my AP valves. I am unable to seal the leak myself. If left it could quickly become dangerous."  
  
Harper could help but pay closer attention. "An AP valves Really? I can help!" The flight simulations were boring. Dylan was a nice guy and everything but he had wished Beka had been here. Dylan was a stickler for doing everything by the book and Seamus was pretty sure he wouldn't get anywhere near the slipstream controllers anytime soon. Dylan insisted he go over all the different scenarios of basic piloting first when all he really wanted to do was fly. At least valves were something he knew.  
  
Dylan raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "Are you sure? AP Valves can be tricky? I can get Beka..."  
  
"You said Beka was busy with the Magog doing some kind of research. Besides you've seen me fix things before, I'm good. I can't just let you guys feed me and stuff for free. I can be useful really I can!"  
  
"I don't doubt you're useful Mr. Harper it's just that The Andromeda is a highly advanced warship."  
  
"You don't think I'm as smart as the high guard engineers?" Harper had to admit if that was the case he was about to be pissed off.  
  
"No," The Captain paused and seemed to collect his thoughts. "Mr. Harper, you are obviously skilled at repairs but have you ever had any official engineer training? How do you know the things you do?"  
  
In a lot of ways the captain was asking Harper if he could be trusted. Harper looked up meeting the captains' eyes. "I never went to school but I learned a lot from my Mom and Dad. We lived near the ocean where the Uber's... I mean Neitzscheans, used to dump their garbage. There was all sorts of mechanical stuff there. Sometimes there were manuals and scripts too. I just sort of learned by playing. Sometimes, I made stuff we could sell or trade for food. I really do know what I'm talking about. I'm not a fancy High Guard engineer but I would never let anything bad happen to Rommie. You have to take my word on that." He felt his ear starting to turn read with embarrassment.  
  
Captain Hunt studied him for a moment more. The Captain seemed almost distracted like his mind was somewhere else. "You don't have any credentials, but then again neither does the rest of my crew." The captain began to pass a little. "You say the right things though." Harper had the odd feeling the captain wasn't telling him something. Maybe the captain really didn't think he cold handle it.  
  
The captain stopped pacing and stood in front of Harper meeting his eyes directly. "I'll give you a few small jobs, if everything goes alright then we'll talk."  
  
Harper couldn't help but grin. "Yes, boss, I'll do a great job!" He ran towards the corridor. "Just wait and see!" He shouted over his shoulder.  
  
He turned right at the door and ran down the corridor.  
  
Rommie appeared in front of him stopping his forward momentum. "Harper, the leak is on level nine, conduit 234A starboard. You're going the wrong way."  
  
He turned directions with out missing a beat and continuing his run. "Yeah, I knew that!" He was sure he saw the hologram roll her eyes but he didn't care. There was nothing he liked better then fixing things and there was great big beautiful ship to explore.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Beka and Rev sat in the semi-darkened room that serves as Rev Bem's quarters. They both sat huddled around a monitor. The monitor's glow lightened their little corner of the room.  
  
Beka's eyes were red but her chin seemed set in determination. "That's it then?"  
  
Rev Bem, gave a slight nod that might have been missed in the darkness. "It's only about two days away and it's run by my friend, Brother Arrane. He has taken in many orphaned children over the years. I've contacted him and he is willing to meet with us."  
  
Beka sighed loudly. "I just hope we are doing the right thing."  
  
"Have you discussed this with Master Harper?"  
  
Beka got turn her feet. She crossed her arms, each hand griping an elbow and started to pace. "No, not yet. I'm afraid of what he's going to say. He hasn't been with us very long... I shouldn't be this attached."  
  
"But you are." Finished Rev Bem. "Are you only sending him away because you don't want any attachments? You're not your mother's daughter Beka."  
  
"I know that!" She snapped. "Dylan's right a warship is no place for a growing boy. He's seen enough, I don't want to expose him to anymore."  
  
Rev Bem chose his words carefully. "You grew up on a ship, running Cargo. I know..." He raised his clawed hand to stop her words. "Still, you saw many battles and you grew up to be one of the most upstanding people I have ever met. He's not an enfant. From what you tell me he is much older then his years. He really should be part of the decision."  
  
Beka sighed. "You're right Rev." Then she gave a small smile. "You always are."  
  
Rev couldn't help but snort. "If only it were so."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Harper hummed happily to himself as he strolled down one of Andromeda's many corridors. He was off to find Trance and maybe play Yesshdunno.  
  
He had spent the last hour fixing the AP Valve. Rommie had seemed impressed. He couldn't help but smile at the shocked look on her face. He had to admit he liked making her happy. She had even found him an old tool belt and some tools left from one of her old engineers. She had been so impressed with his work she said he could keep the tools as his own. He rubbed the tool belt fondly. He wished Fergus were here to see him now. Well at least he could show it to Trance she would probably think it was cool.  
  
As he rounded a corner still smiling when a voice floated out from a near by room that nearly made his heart stop. It was the Magog! He froze instantly; fear stuck him to his spot. He couldn't blink; he could barley draw in breath.  
  
He could hear Beka's voice. He wanted to shout for her to run...to get away. She had declared herself friends with the Magog but it was something that was so out side his scoop he had trouble even wrapping his mind around it.  
  
"So Rev, this Brother Arrane is a good guy? You've known him for a long time?"  
  
The growly, gravely voice replied. "He is a wonderful caretaker. He even took care of me for a time. I spent a few years with him when I was questioning my path. He took care of me as if I was one of his lost children. He's a very kind man. I owe him many blessings."  
  
Beka's voice again. "Do you think Seamus would happy their? He's asked me more then once to take him home."  
  
"You are finding him a home. I think there is no greater gift."  
  
Beka laughed lightly. "You didn't answer my question."  
  
Harper shuddered at what he heard next. The Magog laughed. "No, I didn't." there was silence for a moment then the evil voice continued. "I truly wish I could have gotten to know Master Harper like you have. He has obviously touched you deeply. I think he would be a very interesting person to converse with."  
  
A thousand thoughts raced through Harper's brain. Beka and the Magog were trying to get ride of him. Why didn't the Magog just kill him? Why was Beka making deals with it? Why did Beka want to get ride of him? Why? Why? Why? He had trusted her! He had told her stuff. She had watched him cry. She had told him it was going to be okay! Now she wanted to drop him of on some backwater planet! No way!  
  
His heart crumbled in his chest with grief. He really was alone. Well he had had enough. He wasn't about to let that spacer abduct his life again!  
  
He was taking matters in to his own hands.... +++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
TBC 


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks for all the comments guys you make this worth while  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
Harper's feet thudded down the corridor furiously. He was headed for the Maru. He wasn't sure what he was going to do when he got there but he'd figure it out. Piloting didn't look that hard. Frankly, if he smashed the Maru in to the nearest asteroid he wouldn't care. People suck! Magog suck! Uber's suck! Even purple pixie's suck! He had never wanted to smash something so bad before in his life.  
  
He didn't see Tyr till it was to late. His nose quickly met chain mail and he was on the ground.  
  
"Omphff." Complained Harper. Freaking Uber's! They were always in his way! Harper felt his heart beat even faster and he snarled at Tyr. Harper leapt to his feet and tried to make a dash around giant in his way but Tyr grabbed his arm. Harper struggled but couldn't break Tyr's grip. "LET GO!" He pounded his fists on Tyr's out-stretched arm with little success.  
  
"What's wrong? Where are you going?" questioned Tyr calmly.  
  
"I said LET GO!" Harper struck out again, this time with both legs and feet. Tyr seemed to give up trying to talk to him and started bodily dragging him down the hallway.  
  
Rommie appeared before them. "Tyr!? What are you doing?"  
  
"Out of my way ship!"  
  
"I'm informing Captain hunt!"  
  
"You do that." He growled in reply and continued to drag Harper down the corridor.  
  
Harper's arm hurt where Tyr gripped it. "NO!" Harper screamed again. Flash backs of Dionysus' torture sessions consumed him. In his mind was back in that cold dark room, alone with the Nietzschean. "I'm not hungry! I'm sorry! I won't do it again sir! Please! No! Let go!"  
  
The grip on his arm loosened and he fought for freedom. Swearing and screaming like a banshee. The grip was quickly transferred to the collar at the back of his neck.  
  
Unexpectedly, he felt the top half of his body plunge underwater. The water was cold and shocking. The grip on the back of his neck held him down. He kicked out but could find nothing to brace himself on and he struggled violently.  
  
The arm pulled him up and he gasped for air. Quickly he was dunked back under again. He fought for a second more but his arms and legs grew weak.  
  
It was then when the iron grip on his collar pulled him back up and dumped him unceremoniously in a puddle on the floor. He coughing and wheezing on the floor. It was then he took stock of where he was. He was sitting on floor by one of Trance's large fountains in the hydroponics bay. He wrapped his arms around him self as he started to shiver.  
  
"Are you done your little temper tantrum?" Tyr asked him gruffly.  
  
Water from his hair dripped down his face in to his eyes. He wiped at his eyes but did not reply.  
  
"I asked you a question. Are you done?"  
  
"Yeah," he managed mumbled back.  
  
"Good, now are you going to tell me what that was all about?"  
  
Harper shrugged.  
  
Tyr reached forward. Harper tried to flinch away but he wasn't fast enough. Tyr grabbed his shirt and pulled him to his feet. "Talk to me." Ordered the Nietzschean as he set him on his feet.  
  
Harper stuttered his words as he shivered. "I over heard them...B..Beka and the Magog. They aren't taking me back to earth." He stopped to sneeze. "They are taking me to an orphanage."  
  
Tyr reached for some of Trance's towels. He put one around Seamus' shoulders and used a second one to run Harper's hair dry.  
  
"They haven't mentioned this to you before?"  
  
"N-no."  
  
They both looked up as the sound of boots hitting the deck could be heard. Dylan jogged in to hydroponics with Beka on hid heels. "Tyr, what the hell is going on!" shouted Dylan.  
  
"One moment and I will explain my actions."  
  
Harper wasn't sure he could deal with anybody right now... he just wanted too be alone. He attempted to sneak off but Tyr quickly had him by the arm again. He was forced under one of Trance's grow lights. Tyr bent over slightly in an attempt to look Harper in the eyes. He raised his hand and pointed a finger at Harper's chest. "You will wait here. Don't make me look for you boy."  
  
Harper nodded numbly and accepted the order with out question. As they group left Harper looked up at the grow light questionably. Did the Nietzschean expect him to grow? They were kind of dumb sometimes. But, not all of them were dumb. Harper had a feeling that Tyr fell in to the last category. He shrugged to himself. He had to admit it did feel nice and warm.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Beka was already ranting before they even got out in to the hallway. "Tyr what the hell were you doing! Rommie said you tried to drown him! He's already terrified of his own shadow do you think that really helped!"  
  
"Hush, women, he's fine. You're the one that set him of in a panic. I was just trying to get him to calm down." Tyr watched as Beka gasped with out rage. The fire in her icy blue eyes grew to a roar. He admired her passion even if it was misplaced.  
  
"What!?" Exclaimed Beka.  
  
"Alright, wait a minute here." Interjected the Captain. "Tyr, explain to me how drowning someone makes them calmer. Because, it sure doesn't make sense to me."  
  
Tyr didn't like having to explain his actions to either of them. The boy was fine couldn't they see that. He rubbed his hand over his face, as he attempted to mince his words. "He over heard the good Captain Valentine talking with the Reverend. He knows of your plans to send him away."  
  
"Oh, no," gasped Beka. "I was going to talk to him about that."  
  
"He was racing through the corridor's a fury and I intercepted him. I dunked him in the water to cool him off." Continued Tyr.  
  
Dylan rubbed his chin as he thought. "Did he open up to you?"  
  
"No," grunted Tyr. "I imagine he doesn't trust anyone enough to do that. But, he will talk to me if I ask him the right questions. He's used to following orders, especially from Nietzscheans. But, just because he responds does not mean he trusts me. I do believe I can help him given the opportunity."  
  
"Why? Why would you help him Tyr? What's your motive?" questioned Beka.  
  
Tyr merely shrugged. "He intrigues me. The Kodiak prided them selves on their children strengths. This boy has strength. Since, he is not Nietzschean I find him a bit of anomaly. Besides, he lived on earth. Maybe he has some inside knowledge to the coming and go of the Drago Katsov."  
  
Tyr waited as Captain Hunt thought it over. "He shouldn't stay.... A warship is no place for a child. But, you do have a good point. He may know something about the Drago Katsov. Maybe, he could help us out. Also he has done remarkably well with the few repairs I have given him lately. He's even improved on a few things." The Captain paused to think. "Beka, have found an alternative place for Mr. Harper to live?"  
  
Beka nodded. "Yeah, Rev has this friend who takes in kids. It's about two days from here. But, Dylan, we can't just use him for his information. He has to stay with us or leave. He's already been torn apart so much. What he needs more then anything is stability. We're the ones that dropped in on him. It's not fair. We really should talk this over with him."  
  
Dylan sighed. "Let me talk to Rev's friend and see what he has to say. Maybe he can offer some insight. Give me sometime to think about this and I'll talk to Mister Harper myself when I have an answer. Until then Tyr you're responsible for him. If and I mean if it's decided he stays, we'll have to look in to the legalities of guardianship. I don't think a boy has ever been adopted by a warship before."  
  
Beka gave a small smirk. "I don't know, maybe it's something more. Harper seems quite taken by Rommie. But, she's to old for him anyway."  
  
There was a loud. "Hmmph." That came from the eavesdropping ship.  
  
"Fine," replied Tyr impatiently. He was sick of this banter and he returned to the Hydroponics bay without dismissal. He could work with the boy. That's all he needed to know for as always Tyr had he own agenda.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Trance hummed happily to herself as she watered the bonsai that sat on her table in her quarters.  
  
She had misted his leaves and freshened up the dirt. It gave off a bright green glow and she smiled at it contentedly. She took a step back so she could admire her work. The tree was beautifully shaped, healthy and strong.  
  
Then there was a small noise. It was so quiet she wasn't even sure she could call it a sound. A vibration of foreboding swept through her.  
  
The noise repeated this time much more audibly. There was a cracking noise.  
  
Then as if time it self slowed down she watched as one of the main branched of the tree peeled it's self off from it's base.  
  
"Oh no!" Gasped Trance as the branch tumbled slowly through the air. The Branch began to wither, as it got closer to the ground. Finally after what seemed like forever a fine film of dust drifted to the ground. Trance crouched down letting her fingers trace through the dust of what was once a part of a vibrant beautiful plant.  
  
Things were about to change, drastically and violently.  
  
"This can not be good." She whispered.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
TBC  
  
Muhahahahaha. Stay tuned things will be a ch-ch-changing. 


	18. Chapter 18

++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The next day Harper sat on the bed in medical shivering as Trance took his temperature. He was running a fever and she was concerned about him. She had heard the story from Rommie how Tyr had dunked him in the fountain. She thought it was mean and now he was sick. But as Harper squirmed in front of her she remembered Harper was not always the easiest individual to work with. Plus, Tyr was used to Neitzschean children, with Neitzschean immune systems.  
  
She sighed out loud. "Hold still please."  
  
He snarled at her. "I'm not sick! I'm leaving. Tyr said I was suppose to meet him and I'm late."  
  
Trance put her hand gently on his shoulder and willed her self to have patience. "Harper you're not alright and Tyr wouldn't want you to get pneumonia. You can blame me for being late. Beside the Persieds are coming tomorrow do you really want to be sick when they come?"  
  
"I don't care." He crossed his arms stubbornly.  
  
He had been in a sour mood since he found out that Beka and Dylan were planning on sending him away. Tyr had taken control of the situation and Harper followed his directions. Trance was sure that the fact that Harper obeyed Tyr's was more out of habit then actual respect. On Earth the Neitzscheans controlled you, it's just the way it was. That's Beka had told her anyway. Yet, just because Harper followed Tyr's order's that didn't mean his attitude had changed any or that he liked doing it. It was just a something he understood Neitzscheans were the boss's that was just a fact in Seamus' world.  
  
So now here he was they had taken him off a world. A place that was horrible and where he was slowly dying from starvation. You would have thought he would be overjoyed. But, that was his life and he didn't know any other way. Being in spaced must have frightened him to death but he never showed it. Trance had expected him to be overwhelmed with grief for his cousins. He was at first but now he acted like it never happened. It was strange. In many ways Harper was overly expressive and in other ways he was positively clandestine. People always said she was secretive but Seamus Harper could give her a run for her money.  
  
Trance tried a different tactic. "I think you would want to meet the Persieds."  
  
"No." Snorted Harper dismissively.  
  
Trance didn't reply but injected Harper with Nano-bots. He winced but didn't pull away. That was some progress at least. He always shied away from her when she got too close to him with her medical gear... another mystery.  
  
"Trance?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What's a Persied?"  
  
Trance couldn't help but giggle. "Well, the ones that are coming are very very smart scientists. One of them even built Rommie's avatar."  
  
"Really?" Harper's eyes grew large. "Why are they coming? Is something wrong with Rommie?"  
  
"No, But as you know Andromeda is in need of some repairs and Dylan thought she should get a thorough check up. You've been fixing the smaller stuff but Dylan want's to make sure they're not any bigger problems...I'm done now."  
  
"Cool! Huh? What you're done?"  
  
Trance nodded. Harper jumped of the bed to leave when Trance stopped him. "Have you eaten today?"  
  
Once again Harper scowled at her. "Yeah, yeah."  
  
Trance met his glare. "What did you eat?"  
  
Harper didn't answer her fast enough. "Fruit?" He tried but Trance didn't believe him for one moment.  
  
"First breakfast, then you can go see Tyr. I'll be checking to see that you went."  
  
"Fine." Seamus hung his head in defeat and shuffled out the door.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Tyr found the boy sitting at a round table in the mess hall frowning at a bran muffin.  
  
"It's not poison just eat it." Harper started in surprise at Tyr's voice. The boy was still jumpy around him.  
  
"I'm not hungry and I don't like it." Sounded very much like an insolent child.  
  
"Do you even know what it is?"  
  
Harper seemed to think it over for a moment. "A cupcake?"  
  
Tyr shook his head. "How can you say you don't like it if don't even know what it is?"  
  
"Beka makes me eat gross stuff all the time and I usually don't know what that stuff is."  
  
"The Captain put me as your caretaker. Part of my responsibility is to make sure you are nourished. So, pick something you want to eat and let's go."  
  
Harper smiled and ran for the storage closet where the pop was held and pulled three out. He brought them back and plopped two of them on the table happily. He gripped the other pop in his hand like a prized possession. "One for now and two for later." He grinned at Tyr.  
  
"That is nothing but sugar and adjectives. There is nothing there that will nourish you."  
  
Harper's face fell. "Beka, said I could have one anytime I want and ..."  
  
Tyr voice dropped low with disgust. "Don't lie to me, boy."  
  
Seamus stepped back quickly dropping the drink in his hand. It hit the ground with a splat and pop fizzed loudly, spraying out of the can. He hugged his arms around himself protectively. Tyr could hear Harper's heart racing and smell his fear. Seamus' eyes even glazed over. "M'sorry, M'sorry..."  
  
Tyr sighed exasperated. Tyr knew the Drago Katsov's controlled earth. He had been enslaved to them himself at one point. He knew their predilection for cruelty. He, himself had endured two years of their games, when he was their slave on a mining planet. Yet, this boy, this precursor of a man, had endured it his whole life. He seemed so small, so fragile, yet he survived like a Neitzschean. To say the least this intrigued him. This insignificant child had potential in him somewhere. Tyr and the other members of his now nonexistent tribe had always believed children could be molded. When the boy discovers his potential Tyr wanted to be able to tap it. This child might be the opportunity he had been waiting for. But, first Harper would have to over come more then a few ...quirks. This obviously was going to be more difficult then he first imagined.  
  
Tyr stood up and walked over to the cowering boy. "Stand up straight." He ordered.  
  
Th boy straightened up but would not meet his eyes. Tyr took careful note that that Harper's was shaking. This boy had to overcome whatever issues he had with food.  
  
Tyr grabbed the material of the boy's shirt and dragged him back to the table. He forced him to sit down. "Now, eat."  
  
"No, thank you." Harper whispered. Tyr arched his eyebrow in surprise. Until now Harper had obeyed his orders with out question. Why did he refuse now?  
  
"Why?"  
  
The boy blinked but did not reply. It was like he was in a trance or a daze. Out of the corner of his eye Tyr saw Beka enter the mess hall, he motioned at her to stop.  
  
Beka froze instantly, picking up the situation she stood silently watching.  
  
Tyr crouched down beside Harper. "How can a simple muffin be your enemy?"  
  
"I'm sorry," was all he said.  
  
"Sorry for what boy!? What did you do?"  
  
"I took the food, from the spacers. I wanted to surprise my family, but I was hungry to. Please don't hurt me anymore. I won't don't it I again."  
  
"Did you get caught? Were you punished?" questioned Tyr.  
  
Beka raised her hand to her face. Tyr looked at her for a brief moment. There were tears in her eyes.  
  
Tyr turned his focus back to the child beside him. "Who punished you Harper?"  
  
"You did," was the croaked answer. "You had a machine and you made me eat a lot and every time I took a bite you shocked me. I won't take the food again, I won't eat it I promise, please just don't do it again."  
  
Tyr took Harper chin. "Look at me." Harper's eyes were still glazed and Tyr shook him lightly. "I said look at me." Harper made an obvious effort to focus on Tyr. The boy seemed confused. Tyr was determined to stop this nonsense once and for all.  
  
Tyr continued. "It wasn't me, I didn't do that to you. That was another Neitzschean. Like all things in this universe we are all infinitely different. I am not the one that hurt you. Do you understand this?  
  
Harper nodded slightly but Tyr was unconvinced. Tyr stood so he was towering over the boy who still sat hunched in the chair.  
  
"What's my name boy?"  
  
"Sir?" Harper started hesitantly.  
  
"Wrong! You know my name, now say it! Do you dare to compare me to those sadist, mediocre bastard's on Earth!?"  
  
"Tyr, your name is Tyr." Harper whispered.  
  
"And, you will remember it. I am not of the Drago Katsov's. I am Tyr Anasazi by Barbarossa out of Victoria. I am Kodiak and the Kodiak never have and never will lower themselves to the tactics of the lesser tribes. Now you eat, nothing will harm you. You will not get sick. I will watch your back to ensure your safety."  
  
The boy looked up at him with water eyes. The pools of blue were disarming. "Promise?"  
  
"I have given you my word."  
  
Harper's arm reached out hesitantly for the muffin. He slowly pulled off the wrapper and took a bite. He chewed slowly and swallowed. It was then he started to look around. "It's okay Beka you can come in."  
  
Captain Valentine grabbed a muffin of her own from the kitchen then sat at the table and smiled at Seamus. "Mind if I join you."  
  
Harper took another bite of his muffin. He took such a big bite he couldn't reply to her question so he just shrugged his shoulders in reply. Beka looked up at Tyr with a grateful smile. Tyr hadn't done it for her but he took her thanks graciously and nodded his head towards her.  
  
Yet, it was nice to have someone to share the small victory with. He's next task was convincing the other's the boy must stay aboard the ship. He had a feeling that was going to be the biggest challenge.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The next morning the Persieds had arrived. Harper was slightly worried about them. He knew Beka and the others were planning on sending him away. Beka and him had talked about it a bit at breakfast before she was interrupted by the Persied's arrival. He was worried that maybe they were going to send him off to live with the aliens. He hadn't had much exposure to other types of alien creatures. There were the Nietzscheans, the Magog's and well Trance. Plus all the aliens, other then Trance, that he knew weren't the nicest in the whole world.  
  
Trance had tried to convince him that the Persied's weren't here to take him away. Still, Harper voted for caution.  
  
Still, Trance had also said they were really smart and they had built Rommie.  
  
Caution and curiosity are not always compatible bedfellows.  
  
Harper decided maybe he should check these so-called scientists out.  
  
Harper peered around the corner a safe distance away. The group of them stood in one of the machine shops. Beka was there but she looked bored out of her mind. There were four Persieds and Rommie as well. Rommie stood absolutely still as one of the Persieds ran a scanner up and down her android body.  
  
The Persieds were really strange looking. They were humanoid like he was but they were a grayish blue colour. They also hand long pointy chins than made them look like they had permanent goatees. He wondered what the women looked like? Then it occurred to him that maybe they were girls. You never could be too sure he supposed with aliens.  
  
"Hmmm." He heard the one Persied say. He seemed to be the one in charge as the three other Persieds stood in a group and acted engrossed with his every word.  
  
"What is it Technical Director Hohne?" asked Rommie curiously.  
  
"It seems one of your tactile sensor's in your right arm could use some adjusting." The Persieds voice was sort of nasally but seemed kind.  
  
"Yes, yes," muttered the other Persieds that looked on.  
  
Harper couldn't help himself. He could have told them that. He snorted out loud with mild disgust. Maybe he snorted a little too loud.  
  
Everyone turned and looked in his direction.  
  
"Who's there?" Called Hohne.  
  
"It's okay Seamus, you can come in," called Rommie with a smile.  
  
Harper stepped reluctantly in to the room.  
  
Rommie introduced him. "Technical Director Hohne, I would like you to meet Seamus Harper. He is currently staying aboard with us. He's from Earth"  
  
Hohne bobbed his head happily. "Very nice to meet you, very nice indeed. From Earth you say. I have always been very curious from about Earth. I'm sure you would have some very interesting data to share."  
  
"Yes, yes," muttered the other Persieds  
  
"Hello," He replied blushing. He wasn't sure of what to make of all the attention. "Um, you said there was something with Rommie's arm?"  
  
"Are you interested in advanced robotics Mr. Harper?"  
  
"Sort of," he replied. He was always interested in all things mechanical ... especially Rommie. "Are you sure it's her tactile sensors? At room temperature a small force easily stretches Muscle Wires. When conducting an electric current, the wire heats and changes to a much harder form that returns to the "unstretched" shape - the wire shortens in length with a usable amount of force. Maybe there is just something wrong with her internal temperature controls."  
  
Everyone was staring at him again.  
  
"It's just a theory." He shrugged.  
  
Beka looked positively stunned.  
  
Hohne did another scan of Rommie with his scanner. "I think it's more then a theory. I do believe you are correct."  
  
After getting permission from Tyr, Harper spent the next three days happily following the Persieds around. They crawled through the conduits together, he got to see and take apart the slipstream drive, and he even got introduced to inner space... Andromeda's very own matrix. He learned a lot Everyone seemed amazed that he knew as much as he did. Hohne even said he was a genius. His mom had always said that, but he always just took it as a mother's kind words. He couldn't help but smile. It was nice to feel special.  
  
Then he frowned again. Pretty soon they would want to send him away. Beka had talked to him again that morning. Dylan and Beka had met with one of the Magog's friends a couple of days ago. Beka said it seemed like a nice place. There were five other boys there the same age as he was. Once the Persieds were done with their maintenance and upgrades she wanted to take him there to meet someone one named Brother Arrane. Harper felt sick at the very thought of it. He didn't want to be dumped on another planet. If he had to be on a planet he wanted to be on his own.  
  
Actually he was really starting to like it here on the Andromeda. If it weren't for his parents he would probably want to stay here. But, maybe they had come back to the house... maybe they were looking for Raven, Fergus and him. He needed to know if there were okay... if they were worried. He needed to tell them about Raven and Fergus and about how he had failed.  
  
"Mr. Harper?" Hohne broke his thoughts.  
  
"Um, yeah!"  
  
"Are you paying attention? I wanted to show you something."  
  
Harper smiled and slid on his VR glasses. He took a deep breath as he suddenly founded him self blasted in to Rommie's Matrix.  
  
He was still getting used to it and his virtual legs wobbled as he got his bearings. "This is always going to be cool." He whispered to himself as he watched a data stream float by.  
  
"Over here Mr. Harper!" called Technical Director Hohne.  
  
Harper hurried over and joined Hohne in starring in to a small access port. "What is it?" Harper asked.  
  
"I was hopping you might recognize it. I do not have the specks on this specific port. Some of this technology is very archaic."  
  
"Hey!" Complained Rommie.  
  
"Oh, I mean no disrespect." Chortled Hohne.  
  
Harper continued to study the access port. "I wonder if it's a backup of Rommie's program?"  
  
"Oh, that would be wonderful then would could do a full comparative analysis of her programs."  
  
"Sort of like a before and after picture." Agreed Harper, reaching in to access the program. All he did was touch it and the program came a live. It burst out of the portal and started integrating itself with all the current data streams. Harper was blasted off his feet by its forward momentum. "Ah crap!" He swore.  
  
"Oh, this is not good," agreed Hohne frightenedly.  
  
Suddenly Rommie's image appeared in front of them in giant proportions. "Who are you!? What are you doing in my systems!?"  
  
"Rommie, it's me Harper? Don't you recognize me?"  
  
Her voice became booming and Hohne and him both had to cover their ears. "Intruder alert! Intruder Alert!"  
  
Hohne and Harper were thrown violently out of the matrix.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
TBC 


	19. Chapter 19

Three Parts Dead  
  
Sorry gang RL has been keeping me busy... so just a snippet. I really appreciate your comments.  
  
You guys rock!! ((hugs))  
  
I am also giving you all a personal invite to drop by Exisle my virtual home This site doesn't allow url's so the address is exisle.net ... I'll let you figure out the www part comes first.  
  
Well here's the next part... thanks again. Sorry it's short.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Tyr sat quietly on observation deck. He lay on the main couch and had flipped his legs over the back as he read.  
  
His concentration was broken as the blue klaxons sounded off. "Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert!!" the ships defence systems kicked in to action and the room began to seal.  
  
Tyr swore under his breath dropping his book thoughtlessly as he ran for the door. He barley made it. He squeezed through nearly losing his arm in the process.  
  
"Ship!" He shouted in to the air. "Locate the others!"  
  
"Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert!! Intruder identify yourself!"  
  
"Ship, what's wrong with you? You know who I am."  
  
Internal defences will be activated in 3-2-1. Internal defences activated."  
  
Tyr pulled his forcelance from its holster. It was probably those infernal, prying Persieds. He swore again as he remembered Harper was with them.  
  
"Intruder drop your weapon." The ship ordered.  
  
"Not likely." Replied Tyr as he started a dead run towards command. He was going to get to the bottom of this.  
  
The internal defences fired at his heels.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Intruder Alert!"  
  
Beka stepped out of the shower, her hair dripping shampoo in to her eyes. "Damn it! Why does this always happen when I'm in the shower?!"  
  
"Intruder Alert!"  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Dylan stood beside Rev Bem in the Captain's lounge. Dylan was having a hard time trying to decide what to do with the young Seamus Harper. His head told him the refuge Rev's friend was offering was the best choice. Yet, every time he looked in to the eyes of one of his crewmembers his heart told him something else.  
  
Rev smiled at him. "Follow your heart Dylan. For often the facts can be deceiving."  
  
Dylan sighed. As a Captain he had always prided himself on being able to make decisions yet this one weighed on him. "I think everyone one wants him stay Rev Bem. But..."  
  
"There are no buts, Dylan you already know the answer. You hesitate because you fear it. Confront, it. What do you fear if he stays?"  
  
"I want to do right by him. I want him to have the life he never could have on earth. Kids, shouldn't have to deal with the realities of war and conflict like we do everyday."  
  
"Ah, but he has and he will be again, you can not control that. Whether he is here or somewhere else he will encounter conflict in his life. The true question is are you willing to stand at his side in times of strife? I imagine he has already lived through more unspeakable horrors then we can imagine. There is nothing you can stop him from seeing that he hasn't already seen. Young master doesn't need sheltering he needs a friend."  
  
Dylan had to admit Rev Bem had a point.  
  
"Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert!!" Called Rommie.  
  
Rev Bem and Dylan both looked up as the door leading to the corridor slammed shut.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Harper blinked rapidly he was back in the real world. He was on his hands and knees. He must have fallen from his chair when Rommie kicked them out. She kicked him out... why was it that everyone wanted to get rid of him all the time. Was he that much trouble to be around?  
  
A grey hand clapped on his arm helping him to his feet. "Are you all right Mister Harper?"  
  
Harper bobbed his head. "Yeah, you?"  
  
"Perfectly alright although confused. If that truly was a backup copy of Andromeda's systems it shouldn't have reacted that way."  
  
Seamus let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. "So it wasn't my fault?"  
  
"Oh no, dear boy. There was something malfunctioned with that file. There was no way we could have known."  
  
Harper brushed himself off a little. "Maybe we should go find the others?"  
  
"Indeed."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Rev Bem and Dylan dove in to the unguarded Hydroponics area. The blasts for the internal defences scored the corridor behind them. They had barely gained there feet again when the ship shuddered as if it were entering slipstream.  
  
"What the hell is going on?!" Dylan shouted in to the air furiously.  
  
Seconds later Hohne and Harper slid in to Hydroponics as well.  
  
Harper yelped at the sight of Rev Bem and would have run back out in to the hallway if Dylan hadn't caught him by the back of his shirt.  
  
"I think it's best if you stick with the group right now." He told Harper. The boy didn't say anything but did his best to Dylan between him and the Magog priest. Dylan kept a hold of Harper's shirt just in case. "Technical Director Hohne? Where are the rest of your assistants?"  
  
"I- I sent them back to acquire some supplies for the repairs."  
  
"Alright, They're safe. Has anyone else seen Beka, Tyr or Trance?" Dylan was in full command mode now. No one replied. "Alright then, Hohne, do you have any theories on what's wrong?"  
  
Hohne quickly filled the captain in on what had happened.  
  
"Do you think you can get to the slipstream core and the central systems through the conduits." Questioned Dylan.  
  
"Most certainly Captain Hunt." Hohne hurried over to a nearby conduit opening and quickly disappeared.  
  
"Alright," continued Dylan. "Rev I need you to find the other's. I'm going to try to make it to command and figure out who the hell is flying my ship!" It was then Dylan realized he had forgotten someone.  
  
Harper, stood there looking up at him. The boy was shaking like a leaf; fear clouded his face but his eyes held something else. Harper was looking up at him expectantly. He was awaiting the captain's orders. This is why he didn't want a child on a war ship. He didn't have time to deal with this.  
  
Dylan knelt down in front of him. "Harper, I need your help. But, it means you will have to be really brave. Can you do that for me?"  
  
Seamus gave a small nod.  
  
"I need you to go with Rev Bem. He'll take care of you and you can help him find the others."  
  
Harper paled visibly. "I'm fine... I'm good."  
  
"Alright then." Dylan then turned and looked at Rev Bem over his shoulder. "Can you watch him Rev?"  
  
Rev took a step forward. "Of course, He will be in the best of hands." He low voice rumbled assuredly.  
  
Rev took another step forward and Harper took one back.  
  
Dylan didn't have time to deal with this. As he dashed from the room he cast a quick prayer up to Rev's divine that the two of them would be able to work it out.  
  
TBC 


	20. Chapter 20 phew!

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Once again thanks for the reviews... this one is for Eljay and Nureek  
  
I was trying to post before Jips...but I didn't make it...darn that girl is fast!! LOL  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Harper stood there unsure of what to do. The Magog stood silently as well but only he was staring at him. He wanted so badly to prove to the Captain that he could do this. Maybe they wouldn't send him away if ...  
  
Harper licked his lips nervously. Alarms blared but neither of them made a move. After a moment the Magog sat down. Right in the middle of the floor. Okay now Harper felt really unsure of what was going on. Weren't they supposed to find the other's? Why wasn't the Magog doing anything?! The little voice in the back of Seamus's mind kept chanting. He's going to kill you. He's going to eat you. He's going to infest you.  
  
He didn't move. Seamus felt has if had had super-bonded his feet to the floor.  
  
"Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert!!" Echoed Rommie's voice through the corridors.  
  
There were more explosions as the internal defences fired.  
  
Harper let his eyes quickly flirt towards the door but in an instant they were focused again on the Magog.  
  
He had no choice. He had promised the captain. He hunched down on his heels. Ready to run if he had to, but he wanted to meet this thing eye to eye. He cleared his throat. "I..." His voice squeaked. Harper winced and tried again. "I've never talked to a Magog before."  
  
The Magog only nodded his head.  
  
Harper tried to continue, "I... My cousins, and my uncle were killed by Magog." Harper pulled up the sleeve of his shirt to reveal a jagged scare on his shoulder. "I got this when I was little but my cousin Brendan saved me."  
  
The Magog bowed his head. "I am truly sorry that happened to you. I am very glad that you are able to talk to me about it. I will ask the Divine for forgiveness."  
  
The sound of his gravely voice sent shivers down Harper's spine. He unconsciously shuffled backwards a few feet. Beka seemed to trust this creature. Harper had thought he trusted Beka but now that she wanted to send him away he was unsure. Could he trust her judgement now?  
  
Now for the big question that plagued his mind. "Are you going to eat me?"  
  
The Magog bowed his head with sorrow. "No, I do not eat sentient beings anymore. I am a pilgrim of 'The Way'. I am seeking forgiveness for my past crimes and the crimes of my kind."  
  
There was silence for a moment. The ship shuddered as it entered another slipstream portal. Harper put a hand out to balance himself.  
  
Harper could still here the internal defences firing off in the distance. "I can fix that."  
  
"Excuse me, to what do you refer?" Questioned the Magog.  
  
"I can put Rommie's sensor's in to a manual diagnostic mode. Her internal defences wouldn't be able to work while she was running diagnostics."  
  
"If you could do that it would make it easier for us to find the other's. How can I assist?"  
  
Harper was slowly growing surer of himself as he spoke. "I just need to get to the panel in machine shop 17. It has a direct link to the diagnostic controls. We can probably access the machine shop through the conduits. "  
  
"You are certainly as smart as other's have inferred."  
  
Harper fidgeted with his shoelaces unsure how exactly to process a compliment from a Magog. "What's your name? Beka told me once but I don't remember."  
  
"My name is Reverend Bohemial FarTraveller. Captain Valentine often refers to me as Rev Bem."  
  
Harper let the words roll around his head for a while as he tried to adjust to the thought of a Magog having a name. "Rev Bem?"  
  
"Yes, Master Harper?"  
  
"Will you lead the way?" Harper still didn't trust Rev Bem enough to have him at his back.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
There was a loud whine and a screech. "Er... Hello. This is Harper, not Rommie. I guess you figured that out though. I have put Rommie's sensors in to a manual diagnostic mode. The internal defences should be inactive for the next three hours. Rev asked me to say that everyone should meet in command. If you're hurt you're suppose to stay put and we'll come get you. Ummm, okay thanks."  
  
Beka couldn't help but grin. The ship was going insane and someone was flying it through the multiple unknown slip-portals and the boy to still managed to surprise her.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Really Master Harper we should follow our own advice. We should go to command now. I'm sure Technical Director Hohne will be able to fix whatever problems Andromeda is experiencing. Rev gazed in to the dimly lit conduit where Harper sat crossed legged not three feet away.  
  
Harper did not reply right away. He was still engrossed in what he was doing. "I just wanted to see..." There was a loud zap of electricity and Harper leapt back with a yelp.  
  
"Master Harper?!" Rev Bem called obviously worriedly.  
  
Harper gazed at his hand frantically. There was nasty burn that rippled across the inside of his hand. He let out a small hiss of pain.  
  
"Master Harper?" called Rev Bem again. Harper started to panic his hand was red and blistered but on top of that some blood bubbled to the surface. The Magog would smell the blood and he would turn on him. Vibrations of pain worked their way up his arm from his hand. "I'm fine. I'm good just stay away."  
  
"Are you hurt? I know some first aid?"  
  
"No!" Harper screeched back. "I'm fine. I'm fine!" The ship took that moment to betray him as it lurched in to slipstream again. Harper was forced to grab the bulkhead for support. He caught his sore hand on the edge of the open panel. He screamed in pain and the darkness descended with a crash.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Harper groaned. He was down and he was hurt. On Earth that meant you were dead. Harper tried to bolt to a sitting position but a hand prevented him.  
  
"Shhh, it's okay." Whispered the voice calmly and comforting. "You are well. Take some deep breaths. You're okay."  
  
Harper slowly let the world come in to focus. The first things he saw were the concerned eyes of a Magog. A Magog! Harper bolted up again.  
  
This time Rev Bem allowed it obviously seeing now he was fully awake. Harper heart raced with fright and it was more then a moment before he was able to catch his breath.  
  
"Slow deep breathes." Encouraged Rev Bem.  
  
Harper looked around as he remembered what happened. "I was in the conduit?"  
  
"Luckily there is a medical kit in the machine shop. I pulled you out and bandaged your hand. When things calm down we'll have Trance take a closer look at it."  
  
Harper glanced down at his hand. It still hurt. A small thin line of blood stained the white bandage around his palm. Harper stared at it in shock. The Magog hadn't killed him. His hands started to shake. Did everything he had lived through mean nothing?  
  
Rev took him by the shoulders. Harper flinched but was too distraught and confused to pull away. Rev directed him to sit down.  
  
"I, don't understand? Why don't you kill me?'  
  
Rev sighed. "I do not wish to harm you, Young Master Harper. I only wish to be friends. I am afraid that we have both lived in existences where all things were black and white. Here on board the Andromeda there are many shades of grey."  
  
Harper looked up at Rev Bem still confused. "So you really are one of the good guys?"  
  
"It is my goal." Rev smiled a smile that really did look more like a snarl.  
  
Harper suppressed a shudder. "We should go meet the other."  
  
Rev Bem helped him to his feet. It was unnecessary, but Harper allowed it as the kind gesture it was meant to be.  
  
Then a voice boomed over the intercom. "Boy! What is your status." It was Tyr.  
  
"Rev and I were just leaving the machine shop. We'll be at command as soon as possible. I have a job for you."  
  
"Is anyone else missing?" Harper called back.  
  
"The Persied, the Android, Trance and you two. We are locked out of command and we are unable to tell who is in command. We need you to come here and open the door."  
  
Harper didn't have time to contemplate the meaning of Tyr's words as all sounds were drowned out but large thuds. Harper and Rev both looked up. "That wasn't the slipstream drive." Confirmed Harper.  
  
Dozens of more bangs vibrated through the ship's hull.  
  
"Something is impacting with us!" Agreed Rev Bem.  
  
Then there was a noise that stopped Harper heart cold.  
  
A terrible, evil, rhythm pulsated through the ship's corridors.  
  
Boom, boom, thud. Boom, boom, thud. Boom, boom, thud.  
  
Harper then understood. His life would always be black and white.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
TBC 


	21. Chapter 21

Aww man I can't thank you guys enough for all the reviews. I have never had a story so well received... I can feel my ego inflating already Heeheehee. Thank you a thousand times.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Captain? Captain?"  
  
"Technical director Hohne!?" Dylan answered with some surprise. "I see you've repaired communications. Have you made it to the central core?"  
  
"Actually I've done neither. This transmission you are receiving is a localised event... first I..."  
  
"That's fine technical director thank you. But, I'm kind of in a hurry here."  
  
"Uh, yes, indeed. I have yet to find an unblocked route to the slipstream core. But I have located the Android avatar. She has not been effected by the technically error."  
  
"Rommie's on our side?"  
  
"Precisely."  
  
"Thank the Divine. Look I've found Beka." Dylan had to shout to make him self heard over clamour the Magog were making. "The doors to the command Deck are sealed; we are working on getting them open. Have you heard from anyone else?  
  
"No Captain I'm sorry."  
  
Dylan swore under his breath. "Keep us informed of your progress if you can."  
  
"Yes, Captain Hunt." Replied the Persied and there was an audible pop and hiss as communications were cut.  
  
"Dylan? Listen." Beka asked the minute he was done talking to Hohne.  
  
"I don't hear anything." He replied.  
  
"I know they stopped."  
  
"The calm before the storm." Dylan whispered.  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
Tyr dug through rubble to get through to the next passage. He glanced upward briefly. The noise and the clattering of claws from the level above had stopped. Tyr knew from long years of strife that sudden silence was never a good thing. He started to work faster.  
  
The air exploded with a roar as hordes of Magog leapt down from the air ducts. Tyr backed up but the Magog continued to advance. They were smelly wretched creatures and Tyr had never before met them in battle. He didn't know where to begin.  
  
Tyr's back hit the rubble that only moments before he had been trying to clear. There was nowhere to go.  
  
"I am Tyr Anasazi!" He yelled. "And, I will not go peacefully!"  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Andromeda!" Trance pleaded tearfully. "You know I'm not very good at this and I'm getting tired."  
  
"Quiet, pilot us in to the slipstream vortex or you will force me to look for one of the other intruders and use them. Trust me, you do not want to become useless!"  
  
"Andromeda how can you not recognize me. I am you're friend!"  
  
The ship's AI practically growled with impatience. "If you were my friend I would know you and I don't even have your species on file. Next slipstream. NOW!"  
  
A single tear dripped down Trance's cheek. She knew someone was working on the door. Someone was trying to save her. She had a prickly feeling though that they would be to late.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Rev glanced over at the small teenager. He expected tear, terror, screams what he saw was explicitly more worrisome. The boy's face was blank but his eyes burned with a hatred so pure that Rev Bem had never seen the likes. No one should have a hatred that strong never mind that it radiated from a body so small.  
  
"Master Harper?"  
  
Harper looked up at him and scowled.  
  
Rev Bem almost shrank from his glare but he tried again. "Master Harper, we should find the other's."  
  
"They're all dead." Replied Harper, his flat reflection at odds with the passion of his eyes.  
  
The boy stood as still as a statue his arms hanging stiffly at his sides. Rev approached him and lay a clawed hand of comfort on his shoulder. It was the wrong thing to do.  
  
Seamus hissed and reared his back like an alley cat. He jumped two feet to the side and with a visible effort controlled him self from scratching Rev Bem's eyes out. "Don't touch me! Don't ever touch me!"  
  
Rev bowed his head with regret. "I apologise, please forgive me. But, I must insist, we have to go."  
  
"What's the point they're all dead."  
  
"You don't know that. I've known this crew for a while they are like you. It's why you are such a good fit here."  
  
This got Harper's attention. "How are they possibly like me?"  
  
"They have been through many trials. Other's often misjudge them. They are much more resilient and surprising then anyone could surmise. In my hearts heart I do not believe they are dead. But, they do need our help."  
  
Harper's eyes softened slightly. "You really think I 'fit' here?"  
  
Rev Bem smiled showing his fangs. "I do."  
  
Seamus gave a weak grin. "When we find Beka will you tell her?"  
  
"I will."  
  
"Then let's go.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Harper and Rev Bem made their way down the corridor. Harper tried to control his breathing but it was coming out in gasps.  
  
The growling was getting closer. It seemed the louder the growling the faster his heartbeat. He kept his back to the wall and shuffled sideways. He wanted to keep track of the Magog at his side and the ones potentially ahead.  
  
He stopped suddenly realizing something and pulled some goggles out of his pocket. Hohne gave them to him yesterday when they were doing some repairs. "I...I just want to be prepared."  
  
"A very wise caution Master Harper" replied Rev.  
  
The noise was getting louder. "They're close"  
  
"There seems to be some debris up ahead. They must be on the other side of it."  
  
Harper gave a quick nod. "Lets go the other way."  
  
The ship shook again as if entering slipstream. The two paused to catch their balance when they heard a scream. Well, scream wasn't the best way to describe it. It was really more of a battle cry.  
  
"Holy Freaking Cali Melons they have Tyr!" With out a second thought Harper ran for the debris wall and started tearing pieces off. He ignored the pain in his hands as some of the sharper pieces bit in to his already injured hand.  
  
There was the sound of a gauss gun firing but the growling only seemed to get worse and worse.  
  
Rev was at Harper's side in an instant pulling at the Debris. "Tyr?" The Wayist yelled with concern.  
  
There was no answer only the sound of more fighting.  
  
Harper pulled on a slightly larger piece until it finally gave way. It caused numerous other pieces to collapses and roll out of the way. The hole that was created was large enough for Tyr to escape through. Unfortunately it was also large enough for the Magog to follow.  
  
As the Magog poured through Harper partially forgotten rage came back full force. They had killed his cousins. Forced him to live a life of fear. He had finally found something good. There was no way in hell that he was about to let them destroy this to. He leapt at them in a fury.  
  
Tyr interrupted his attempts by wrapping an arm around his chest. "I admire your passion boy, but we will live to fight another day. For now we flee."  
  
"No!" Harper yelled struggling against Tyr's arm but soon he realized it was useless. Yr had arms of steel. "Tyr please! We have to stop them." He nearly sobbed as Tyr practically dragged him down the hall.  
  
Rev had been running a head checking their path but paused suddenly looking up at the ceiling.  
  
"What is it now Magog? Queried Tyr impatiently. "We don't have time..."  
  
"I ... I hear them calling me. I hear voices."  
  
Tyr paused and listened as well. "I hear nothing."  
  
Suddenly Rev clapped his clawed hands over his ears and fell to his knees screaming.  
  
"Rev no! Don't listen to them" yelled Harper, nearly panicking.  
  
Unanticipatedly, Rommie and Hohne ran around the corner.  
  
Rommie raised two forcelances and opened fire on the quickly approaching Magog swarm. Rommie fired and fired till there was nothing left to shoot. She had bough them precious time.  
  
"Are you okay?" She questioned the group now starring at her in awe.  
  
Harper stepped up to her and threw his arms around her. Harper felt her place her hand on the top of his head. He so glad she was there. Rommie had been in lots of battles she would know what to do. Plus she was uber smart.  
  
"What are you doing here?" questioned Tyr.  
  
"All the corridors are either blocked with debris or Magog. I'm afraid to say getting control of the ship from the central core is impossible." Hohne's voice quavered in reply.  
  
Rommie sighed. "I can't talk to myself. We got a hold of Dylan once but we have not been able to access communications since. I don't know what to do next."  
  
"What!" Yelped Harper, stepping away from Rommie. . "What do you mean you don't know what to do!?"  
  
"Harper, I'm a ship I need my captain."  
  
"Bull!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me," continued Harper. "You are the persona of a war ship but not the actual ship. You are an android sentient being."  
  
"Yes, I am but I am one that has been cut off from half of herself. We need to get control of the rest of me and fast."  
  
"My question is where is all this debris coming from?" Asked Tyr interrupting the flow of the conversation. "We haven't been in battle. It's like the Magog are building barriers on purpose."  
  
"On purpose? How could they possibly know what we are trying to do?" replied Rommie."  
  
"It's my fault. I mean I'm the one that triggered the back up copy." Harper dropped his eyes to the floor ashamed.  
  
"No, Tyr's right. There is something else going on here. It's like the Magog have an agenda." Confirmed Rommie. "This wasn't an accident this was planned."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Beka let out a grunt of pain. The sparks from the forcelance were burning her hands but she was finally starting to see some progress. "Almost through!"  
  
Dylan was firing at stray Magogs that had found them in the open corridor and didn't reply. Out of nowhere three Magog dropped down from the ceiling landing directly in front of Dylan. He yelled but it was already to late they were on him.  
  
Beka pulled her own gun out with a bellow of rage. She had no time for this. She shot the Magog in seconds and pulled the corpses off of Dylan. He was a bloody mess.  
  
"Oh my gawd! Dylan are you okay?"  
  
Dylan groaned. "Been better."  
  
"Did they?"  
  
"No, I'm not infested. I got lucky."  
  
Beka almost laughed. "If this is good luck it certainly would explain a lot of what is going on around here lately."  
  
"Dylan chuckled then winched with pain. "Don't make me laugh."  
  
"Look, I'm almost through the door. Think you can hang on till we get inside?"  
  
Dylan coughed and a few drops of blood dribbled down his chin. "Not going anywhere."  
  
Beka set back to work on the door.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Rommie's Ai image began to flicker on the screen in front of where Trance sat.  
  
"Rommie?"  
  
"Trance?"  
  
"Rommie! Do remember me?!" asked Trance hopefully.  
  
The AI hesitated before answering with a frown. "I think so. Why are my systems rebooting? What's going on?"  
  
Trance started to pout. "I don't know. Usually I like riddles but this one hasn't been much fun. I don't think this is the way things are supposed to be."  
  
Just then the command door were pulled and Beka pulled the injured Captain Hunt with her. "Trance?"  
  
"Beka, Thank goodness... Oh Dylan!" Trance rushed to his side immediately checking his injuries. Beka took control instantly. "Rommie, are you back with us?"  
  
The AI gave a nod. "Yes, but I'm confused. A lot of my systems aren't functioning correctly."  
  
"Have you heard from anyone else?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Forward screen on I need to figure out where we are?"  
  
It seemed to take an asserted effort but the forward screen finally came on. What came in to focus caused them all to gasp.  
  
"What is it?" squeaked Trance.  
  
Even with her brain scrambled Rommie was the first to collect her wits. "It's a series of interlocking planets. And, oh gawd Dylan..."  
  
"Spit it out Rommie." Dylan sputtered weakly  
  
"All those planets are filled with Magog."  
  
Beka gasped, covering her mouth with horror.  
  
"Rommie how are our shields?" He never did get his answer as he fainted in Trance's arms. Trance slowly slid him to the ground. She was frightened. This seemed all wrong. What had she missed? She looked up at Beka. "What are we going to do?"  
  
"Captain Valentine. The planets have a weapon targeted on us."  
  
By the time Rommie had reported to Beka it was already to late.  
  
The massive weapon fired.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Rev Bem fell to his knees again. "They call to me! They know my name!"  
  
"Oh dear." Exclaimed Technical Director Hohne.  
  
"Get control of yourself!" yelled Tyr with disgust pulling the Magog to his feet.  
  
"Rommie," whispered Harper. "Why are the other Magog calling him? I thought he was a good guys?"  
  
"Why indeed!?" Asked Tyr turning the question on Rev Bem. "He asks a valid question. Will you answer it?"  
  
Rev Bem moaned as if in great pain. "Believe nothing of what you hear and only half of what you see." With that he ripped off the Wayist talisman that hung from his neck. Before anyone had a chance to stop him Rev Bem ran for the nearest ladder and escaped upwards.  
  
Rommie pulled Harper against her has he began to shake. "I thought he was a good guy," moaned Harper.  
  
"He is Seamus, but right now we can't help him. No one can." She tried to comfort him but was unsure how so she simply patted his back lightly. It was something she had seen Beka do.  
  
Suddenly she felt herself stiffen she couldn't move.  
  
"Rommie?" Harper looked up at her but she could not reply.  
  
An energy blast ripped through the corridor.  
  
Layers and levels of herself were torn away and were simply no more.  
  
Space whooshed in to fill the void. She could do nothing but listen to them scream.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
TBC muhahahahahaha 


	22. Chapter 22

Once again this hasn't been Beta read... sorry about that. Sorry that it's a short chapter... Other wise enjoy ( - parisindy  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The bitter cold bit and felt like it was tearing at ever cell. He thrashed and flailed finding no purchase.  
  
His lungs and heart burned  
  
Slowly he became apathetic. Faraway lights sparkles before his eyes. All he wanted to do is sleep but he couldn't...he shouldn't and he didn't know why. For a nanosecond he felt warmer. Then it came, that miniscule thread of promised relief.  
  
It pulled him up. He burst up and out.  
  
It was like coming up for air. It reminded him of the time he got dunked in the water by his house. He gasped desperately for air. It felt like the moments before you're thrust back under by a wave.  
  
The darkness like that wave crashed down hard and relentless.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
He couldn't open his eyes. He felt strange. It was then he remembered to breath. It came in a loud gasp and his whole body shook with pain. Sounds... no, voices buzzed in his ears like bees. He raised his hand to swat them but found he didn't have the strength.  
  
"Harper!" the sound died away and the bees became more persistent. Breathing...that was important so he did it again.  
  
The bees flew away. "That's it kiddo! Deep, slow breaths you can do it."  
  
His lips worked but he couldn't make a sound. He licked his lips and tired again. "Mmm, B-Beka?"  
  
"Right here, can you open your eyes? I miss those baby blues." A warm hand brushed his forehead.  
  
"Mmm, tired."  
  
"I know, but it's important. I need you to open your eyes."  
  
Finally, he managed to blink. His eyes opened and fell close again. It was all too hard. He tried to drift away again. He had never been so tired.  
  
There was a sharp biting pain in his left arm.  
  
"Ow!" He complained as his eyes fluttered again. "Pinched me?" He mumbled barley coherent.  
  
Beka slide in and out of focus beside him. "Yeah, I think you have a concussion among other things and I need you to stay awake for a while.  
  
Harper cleared his throat. Beka put a hand on the back of his neck and raised him slightly as she helped him take a small sip of water.  
  
Harper made a face. "Water? You're not supposed to drink the water."  
  
"It's okay sport, this isn't earth water. You can drink it."  
  
She was being awfully nice to him. Did she want him to leave? He felt so confused... all he wanted to do was sleep but she wouldn't let him. "What happened?"  
  
"Open your eyes again and I'll tell you." Prodded Beka.  
  
He hadn't realized he had closed them. He blinked them open again. "You're blurry."  
  
Beka laughed nervously. "I imagine I am. Didn't you know that kids from earth weren't meant to fly through the air?"  
  
He frowned slightly and Beka smiled again. "A lot's happened Kiddo and I'm not sure you'll want to hear the whole story."  
  
"Where'sss everybody?" He slurred. He blinked again heavily. "This is the Maru?"  
  
"Yeah, it's been a long couple of days." Beka sighed. "Alright, here's what happened. Andromeda's AI was on the fritz as you know. Dylan and I got on to command. Andromeda was forcing Trance to slipstream over and over again. She was slowly starting to get better. She recognized Dylan and I but it was too late. Trance had slip streamed us to this place. It was horrible but it was amazing, Seamus. There were all these planets connected together. A world ship... but it was filled with Magog.  
  
Harper shuddered involuntarily.  
  
Beka continued. "They had some kind of weapon. I had never seen one like it before. It fired miniature black holes. Two tore right through us. You almost died. If it wasn't for Rommie you'd be..." Beka looked away with tears in her eyes.  
  
Harper tried to raise his hand, it took him a moment but he finally touched her arm. "Beka?" His voice sounded hoarse even to him. He was worried why wasn't she telling him about the others? "Where is everybody?"  
  
Beka whipped hurriedly at her cheek. "I don't know. The hull was breeched after the first hit. Andromeda couldn't fix it fast enough. Hohne's gone for sure. I saw him float by the Command Deck." She paused looking a little sick. "I left Dylan and Trance on the Command Deck when I heard you screaming. I had to us an EV suite to even get to you. I thought you were frozen solid. I thought you were dead when you quit screaming. I grabbed you but Rommie was holding on to you so tight it took me a bit to get you free. She was lifeless Harper there wasn't anything I could do for her."  
  
Harper rolled over so he didn't have to see Beka's face. How could she just leave Rommie? She really was like all the other people in Harper's life. She just left them behind. She wanted to get rid of him now she left Rommie behind. Why? Why were people like that?  
  
Why did you come back for me? Why didn't you just leave me with Rommie?"  
  
Beka pulled at his shoulder so he was flat on his back again. "Rommie's and android. If we can we'll help her later. She can take the cold. You were dying I needed to help you."  
  
There was logic there but Harper did his best to ignore it.  
  
Beka started her story again, not waiting for him to react. "There was no one else around. I was taking you back to Command when the second black hole hit us. There wasn't any time ...for anything. The Maru was close by and we were running out of air fast. I pulled us in here. We've been holed up here for two days. I can't take off. I thought I might be able to survey the Damage to Andromeda but the docking bay doors are sealed. I'll take an EV suit out later if I can. But I couldn't leave you alone. I-I wasn't sure you'd wake up and well I didn't want you to be alone. I've tried hailing everybody but there is now answer."  
  
"The Magog?" Questioned Harper fearfully.  
  
Beka ran a hand through her hair. She looked worn out as she laughed eerily at his question. "It's weird. There are still there...roaming around. Ever so often I hear their claws on the Maru's hull. But they leave us alone. I don't know why? They could take us anytime they want. Maybe they are saving us for a midnight snack!"  
  
Harper flinched at her words and Beka's face reflected her instant sorrow.  
  
"Aw, hell Harper, I'm sorry. I'm just tired. I have no idea what to do."  
  
Harper coughed he felt cold and achy and he could feel his eyes slowly closing despite his best efforts. "I might." He croaked.  
  
"What? I'm sorry say again?"  
  
"I might know what to do." But it was to late to tell her as he drifted away in to the comforting warmth of exhaustion.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
TBC 


	23. Chapter 23

Hey gang thanks for the comments! This isn't Beta read like always...I really need to invest in one of those things Not a lot of action in this one either. Sorry about that... Anyways here it is.  
  
There was a candy house. Just like the story his Mom told him. It had gingerbread walls, which mom said tasted like cookies, and big red striped candy doors. He pushed on the door to open it. His hand stuck to it and as he pulled his hand back a red substance stayed on his hand. He stared at his hand in fascination. His tongue came out of his mouth and he slowly licked it.  
  
It was good like sugar and honey. It was so good. He was so hungry.  
  
Guilt washed over him in a wave. He shouldn't eat it. He should give it to Fergus and Raven. Maybe he could take a bit home with him.  
  
He would just break off a piece of the wall. No one would notice would they?  
  
He stepped away from the door and touched the gingerbread wall. His finger's slipped in to the cracks filled with mortar icing.  
  
He pulled and pulled but it wouldn't break. The icing was slippery and he fell.  
  
He fell and fell.  
  
He landed with a thud on to his back. He stifled a yell as he felt rocks dig in to his back.  
  
He looked up at the bright blue sky and at a very large vine that went up in to the clouds.  
  
What the hell was going on? Where did the candy house go?  
  
Thump!  
  
Oh gawd no! The Magog!  
  
Thump!  
  
The ground shook. No, that's too big. It couldn't be the Magog.  
  
"Fi Figh Fo Fum. I smell the blood of an Englishman!"  
  
Seamus covered his years at the sound of the booming voice.  
  
A giant as tall as the candy house stood in front of him. Seamus closed his eyes afraid to look. He wrapped his hands around the back of his neck. This couldn't be real. Cause if it were he dad would come save him.  
  
"Are you an Englishman!?" the voice boomed again.  
  
"No," His voice quivered. "I'm Seamus."  
  
"Look at me!"  
  
He opened his eyes a crack and then wider. Her had to lean way back to see the top of the giant's body. It was a giant Neitzschean, but not just any one. It was Dionysus only he was covered in fur like a Magog and big clawed hands.  
  
Seamus' heart nearly stopped with fright.  
  
"I know you little mouse." Cackled the giant. "You tried to steal from house! I should squish you like the rodent you are!"  
  
"I didn't know it was your house!" Seamus babbled. "I'm sorry. I didn't wreak anything. Honest! I'm Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm not hungry I won't do it again!"  
  
Beka sighed with exhaustion. She was still trying to reach someone anyone on the COMS system. She would venture a rescue mission but with Harper being so sick she couldn't risk leaving him alone.  
  
She hoped against hope that everyone had them selves holed up somewhere. But as time past her hope grew fainter.  
  
If the crew was hiding somewhere you think someone would have been able to get a message to her by now. Hell, Rommie wasn't even answering, confused or not she should have gotten some sort of reply.  
  
She heard a screeching noise that made the little hairs on the back of her neck stood up. The Magog were outside her hull again. Damn them! She had enough to deal with out them rattling her cage every few hours. She stepped over to the weapons station and fired off a few warning shots. Rommie would be pissed that she was messing up the docking port but it was a necessary evil. She fired a couple more shots off. She couldn't help but smile as she saw them scurry away. She couldn't figure out why they didn't just get it over with and break in? She weird was definitely going on.  
  
Then there was a yell from the crew quarters. "I'm Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm not hungry I won't do it again!"  
  
Beka rushed through the corridor to the crew quarters. She paused at the doorway for a second.  
  
Harper wriggled underneath his blankets doing his best to throw them off. "I'm not hungry! I'm not hungry!"  
  
Beka hurried forward and knelt by his side. She brushed his short hair off his forehead. He was really warm. "Shhh, Shhh it's okay."  
  
He jerked under hand. Then his eyes slowly blinked open. "B-Beka?"  
  
"It's me."  
  
"There was a giant Neitzschean Magog ... he was trying to squash me." He coughed lightly and frowned.  
  
Beka tried to smile but it was hard to find the comforting word's she wanted to say. "It's okay, Kiddo there are no giant's here. You just had a bad nightmare. Try to relax. Are you hungry or thirsty?"  
  
Harper's frown deepened. "Not hungry."  
  
"Thirsty it is." She needed to get something in his system.  
  
He blinked up at her with surprise then hope. "Sparky?"  
  
"Not while your sick. Water is better." Harper stuck his tongue out at her and she laughed. She stood to head towards the galley.  
  
"Beka? What happened I can't figure it out."  
  
Beka grew concerned. "I already told you. Don't you remember?"  
  
"I do but it doesn't make sense."  
  
Beka sighed and returned to his side. "I don't know really myself. Rommie seemed to be getting better. But we hadn't managed to move from our position. The world ship fired on us. It hit right near where you were standing. You nearly froze to death. You would have if it weren't for Rommie.  
  
"But Hohne died?"  
  
Beka nodded slowly and wrapped her arms around her self. "I know you liked him. I'm sorry."  
  
"Yeah he was cool. I never met anyone who could get just as excited as I could about tech. I don't know Beka it still doesn't make sense."  
  
"What doesn't?"  
  
"Well when Hohne and I were looking at Rommie's back up system. It shouldn't have gone off like that. It was like someone sabotaged it."  
  
Beka was startled but it all made sense. There were some weird things going on lately that she just couldn't put her finger on. "But who? I mean I trust Trance and Rev with my life. Dylan is way to strait and narrow besides it's his ship. Tyr...." Beka hesitated, could it be him? He always had his own agenda but...  
  
Harper dismissed the idea as if he was reading her mind. "Tyr wouldn't blow up the ship. It would be anti Neitzschean." He coughed a little and his eyes drooped.  
  
He seemed to be growing tired. It didn't surprise her after all he a nearly died. He hadn't mentioned the makeshift cast on his leg. Maybe he hadn't noticed it. She had injected him with nanobots but she only had a first aid kit of supplies. He needed Trance's expertise. When the miniature blackhole ripped through the corridor. Rommie grabbed him but even with Rommie's strength they were both banged around a lot. The force of the blast and the expulsion of air must have been amazing. Rommie's grip ran true... though it also broke a couple of Harper's ribs. He had nearly frozen to death. With his weakened immune system it was nothing short of miraculous that he was still breathing at all. Though Harper may disagree. He was one damn lucky kid.  
  
He coughed again drawing her attention back. "Beka have you ever heard the story of the mad Persied?"  
  
"Um, yeah sure. He was crazy, he said he found a route back to Tarn Vedra. Then he disappeared."  
  
"You think it's true? Maybe he found a way?"  
  
"I think it's a fairy tale." She couldn't help but smile. "It would be a great scheme though."  
  
"What if he found away but needed a ship to get there..."  
  
Beka shook her head. "Okay now I know for sure you have a high fever."  
  
"Beka..." He started.  
  
"No, Harper you listen he was you're friend! Are you accusing Hohne of being the mad Persied!?" She hadn't realized she was shouting till it was to late.  
  
He closed his eyes and turned to the wall obviously not want to look at her for the moment. She must have hurt his feeling again.  
  
Beka closed her own eyes for a moment. He was tough little scraper of a kid but sometime she forgot. She forgot how alone he must feel, how this all was new to him. She had taken him from his only home and he didn't hate her. But instead he desperately wanted her to like him. She just didn't know how to deal with that.  
  
She knelt down again. "Listen Seamus, I'm sorry I yelled. I'm just tired. Please, tell me what you're thinking."  
  
He turned back towards her. He sighed loudly before continuing. I guess it doesn't matter who did it anyway for now. "I know a way we can fix it." He whispered.  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Fergus and I used to make these little toys. They were just stupid things we made out of parts from the junk pile. We called them Shriller's. They were just whistles really. Ultrasonic whistles."  
  
"You and your cousin made them out of garbage!?"  
  
"Yeah," he nodded.  
  
Beka shook her head. "You really are something you know that."  
  
He gave her a small fleeting smile. "Anyway, we used to pull tricks on the Neits near the spaceport. It used to make them dance around like mad. Neits have really good hearing..."  
  
Beka nodded encouraging him on.  
  
"It hurt them. The ultrasonic really bugged them. The Magog have nearly the same hearing. I could make us some whistles... we could find the others... fix internal defenses. I can fix Rommie."  
  
"Are you sure you're not the mad Persied?" Beka joked.  
  
They both laughed. It felt good to have a plan.  
  
TBC. 


	24. Chapter 24

Sorry gang I just noticed that the last part of chapter 23 was cut off so I replaced that chapter. You may want to give it a re-read .  
  
Thanks to everyone who has comment and stuck with me through this one. I promise the chapters will be coming faster now.  
  
(((((hugs))))))  
  
Harper cough weakly as he leaned against the bulkhead. Beka stood a few feet away. She had taken the lead and a hand full of shrillers. She glanced back at him with concern. He waved at her signaling that he was okay.  
  
It took him a while to make the Shrillers but Beka helped some. She also found something he could use as a crutch. Using the crutch hurt his taped ribs but he wasn't about to tell Beka that. He was holding her back and he didn't want to be responsible for her not being able to get to the others. He feared he might have already held her back too much. Everyone was probably dead even that Magog priest that asked him for forgiveness. Harper picked at the now dirty bandage around his hand and thought of the conundrum that was Rev Bem.  
  
"Harper!" Beka hissed forcing him to focus on the situation in front of him. She indicated with a tilt of her head that there were Magog around the corner. He held up the old gauss gun that Beka had found for him on the Maru. It wasn't that heavy but his hands shook. He did his best to keep his aim steady as he covered Beka's back and balanced on his homemade crutch.  
  
Beka pulled the wire on the Shriller and tossed it around the corner like a mini grenade.  
  
Beka looked confused like she wasn't sure it worked but then Harper heard the Magog start to scream and roar. Harper noted the small smile that graced Beka's lips. It was something he wished she did more.  
  
The complaints of the Magog grew louder. Harper grinned. Shrillers were still fun.  
  
Beka stepped out in to the open and started firing. By the time he hobbled over there were half a dozen Magog corpses laying ten feet ahead. "Damn, I wanted to do that."  
  
Beka chuckled and mussed his hair. "You okay to keep going?"  
  
"Yeah, I would kill for a beer though."  
  
"Harper!"  
  
"Well I could!"  
  
"Well if we find the other's I'll buy you a case of Sparky okay?"  
  
"Deal."  
  
Harper limped out in to the main corridor. Beka quickly followed and passed him. "We'll have to be more careful now. They'll know were here."  
  
She looked around the corner and continued forward waiting ever so often for him to catch up.  
  
They met six more Magog patrols and had more then one close call before they finally reached Command Deck. Beka was about to bang on the door but to their surprise it swung open.  
  
There was a loud squeal and a purple blur.  
  
Harper fond him self hitting the deck with a thump. His broken ribs jolted causing him to see stars. "Ow!" he complained.  
  
Beka embraced the purple girl with tears in her eyes. "Trance you're alive!"  
  
"Yup," beamed trance happily. Her tail twitched back and fourth. Harper Swiped at it so he didn't get a mouthful.  
  
"How? I've been trying to contact you for days!"  
  
"Hello!" Whined Harper from his sitting position. "Injured mudfoot here."  
  
Beka snickered and pulled him to his feet. "What are you doing sitting around?"  
  
"Ha ha. Glad to see you Trance." Trance pulled him in to a light hug. Then she stepped back and noticed his injuries for the first time.  
  
"What happed to you?"  
  
"I was going to ask you the same thing."  
  
A low rumble growl turned all their attentions down the corridor.  
  
"We better get inside." Motioned Beka.  
  
Harper let out a low whistle. The place was in shambles. Harper hopped up to the destroyed pilot's chair and touched it with reverence. I didn't even get to sit in it. He looked up at the ceiling wires and panels hung lose charred black with smoke. Circuits popped and spark randomly  
  
Rommie's hologram popped in to existence beside him. "Rommie!" He squealed in an unconscious imitation of Trance's greeting to Beka. He did his best hug the empty air.  
  
Rommie looked down at him bemused as he hugged himself happily. "I'm glad to see you to."  
  
"Gawd, what a mess." Intoned Beka with surprise.  
  
Rommie actually looked offended.  
  
"Rommie? Are you okay now?" Beka asked as she pulled the young engineer back from the hologram.  
  
Rommie nodded. "In the way that you mean yes. Though I am a little embarrassed. My old memory now seems integrated with my new memories. There is a lot of damage though and I am unable to locate my AI body."  
  
Beka turned to Trance and Rommie addressing both of them. "So fill me in. What happened and why couldn't I get a hold of you?"  
  
Harper always loved hearing stories on earth and it had been a long time since he had one. His Dad used to tell them and he would always try to make them funnier then they were. Some times he tried to hard and his dad ended up being funnier then the story. His cousin Brendan always told scary stories of Neitzscheans and wars. His mom always told dreamy stories. Ones that had strange creatures called dragons and took place in places where the grass was green. In her stories the good guys always went on big quests and found treasure. He liked all the stories equally and now. He settled his sore body down on the deck beside the pilot's chair and looked at Trance eagerly wondering what kind of stories a purple pixie could tell.  
  
Trance smiled at him kindly and turned towards Beka to tell her tale.  
  
"After the first explosion you left to find Harper... Rommie was starting to get better. She tried to fly out of the worldship's range but then there was a second explosion. It took out the slipstream drive and the thruster's. Dylan was thrown. I tried to help him but then something exploded. When I woke up Dylan was gone. I d-didn't know what to do." She sniffed.  
  
Beka reached forward taking the younger women's hand to try to reassure her.  
  
"Rommie was better but still a little confused so I tried to help her."  
  
Beka cover her mouth with her free hand and gasped. "Trance you didn't!?"  
  
"I was scared and alone I didn't know what to do." She sobbed.  
  
Harper couldn't sit there silent any longer. This was a horrible story. "What are you to going on about? Where are the other's? What's wrong with Trance trying to help Rommie? There wasn't even any dragons!"  
  
The two women turned to stare at him.  
  
"Er, Never mind." Harper blushed.  
  
Beka rolled her eyes. Trance you may want to check him for head injuries.  
  
"Hey!" He replied indignant.  
  
Beka walked over to him with a sigh. "Harper you remember how you told me once that you were good with machines. You just understood them."  
  
Seamus nodded.  
  
Beka smiled sadly. "Hohne even said you were a genius. We'll Trance is supper smart at a lot of things. She can fix just about anything organic. But when it comes to machines she is your polar opposite."  
  
Harper's mouth dropped open.  
  
"When we crashed on earth, I was fixing the coffee maker." Trance interjected sadly. "Everything is always my fault."  
  
Harper looked away confused. He wanted to leap up and yell hell, of course it wasn't her fault they crashed it was an accident. Yet, at the same time if they hadn't come to earth Fergus and Raven would still be running and calling for him. Then again there was chance that they would be dead anyway and Raven got to see the stars and die in a happy place. Thinking of all the what if's was giving him a headache.  
  
"Trance, "He rubbed at the bridge of his nose. "I don't know why things happened but they did. You didn't mean to crash on earth and in the end that's all that matters."  
  
It was like dam burst in Trance's eyes. Water dripped of her chin as she wrapped her arms around Harper's shoulders.  
  
Damnit, he was trying to maker her quit crying now she was sobbing and his shoulder was getting wet. He looked up at Beka helplessly.  
  
Beka tried unsuccessfully to hide a smirk behind her hand. "Okay, Trance leave the poor boy alone. We need to concentrate here."  
  
Trance stood up wiped her eyes and instantly looked like she had never been crying.  
  
"So," Beka continued. "You haven't heard from anyone else?"  
  
Trance shook her head. "Not since Dylan went missing and when I couldn't get a hold of anyone I tried to fix the Comms."  
  
Rommie popped in then. "I'm sorry to say Trance I think Comms were the only thing still working until...Also it seems my AI personality is limited to Command Deck."  
  
Harper wanted to take a look at one of the consoles maybe he could do something. He stood up a little to quickly and he teetered unsteadily trying to balance on one foot. Standing up jarred his ribs and he wrapped his arms around his middle. The deck seemed to twist funny and he tried to suppress a groan as he did his best not to throw up.  
  
Beka was at his side in an instant. "Whoa there sport. I shouldn't have let you out to play so soon."  
  
Harper tried to shake her off lightly. "I'm okay, we had to come."  
  
"Well, now thanks to you we can move around the ship a little so we'll be able to look for the other's. We'll find you some meds so you can rest."  
  
"Beka," It even sounded whiney to him.  
  
"No, that's an order... We're going to need your help getting Rommie in one piece again and for that I need you in one piece."  
  
Trance took Beka's place at Harper's side. Harper's arms didn't reach up to Trance's shoulders. So Trance wrapped her arms around his shoulders and looped her tail in one of his belt loops.  
  
Beka unbarricaded the door, and cautiously looked both ways. There wasn't a Magog in sight it was almost to easy. "It's quiet." She whispered.  
  
"Rommie's sensor's are down. There is no way to tell if anyone else is still alive. Maybe... maybe it's quiet for a reason."  
  
"Harper no," Beka turned towards where the younger man stood in Trance's arms. "I've learned a lot about you now it's time you learned something about me. I don't give up on my crew. No one gets left behind."  
  
Harper looked suddenly down at the ground not wanting to meet her eyes. She didn't even think about what she said. He knew she meant it. Hell, he admired it. But, it never once occurred to her that he wasn't crew. She'd never leave any member of her crew behind. But that didn't mean she wouldn't leave him behind. Maybe not now, but someday. "Let's just go okay."  
  
Beka stood there for a moment but then returned her focus back on the corridor.  
  
Beka lead the way as they walked.  
  
Trance gripped him a little tighter with her tail. "It's weird don't you think?" As she negotiated Harper around yet another Magog body. "It's like you guys found me and they all disappeared."  
  
"Magog aren't real smart but sometimes they can be tricky they could still be around."  
  
"I don't know Rev Bem was really smart."  
  
Harper scowled. "He ran away to join the rest of his kind. He's no different."  
  
Trance's eyes sparkled a little. "Are you so sure?"  
  
"Shhh" whispered Beka waving her arm at them suddenly. Trance pulled Harper back against the bulkhead and waited.  
  
Beka pulled the string on a shriller and let it fly. Screeches could be heard from the corridor a head. Trance flinched visibly beside him.  
  
"You can hear the shrillers?" He asked Trance worriedly.  
  
"Yes, but it's not bad. It's just I can feel them screaming."  
  
"What!?" Before he got his explanation Beka started firing. Harper pulled his own gauss gun out.  
  
"Harper! Where did you get that? I don't thing you should have a gun." Trance tried to wrestle the weapon from his grip.  
  
"Trance let go! Beka gave it to me it's mine."  
  
The two wrestled for a moment. Harper losing his grip and balance tumble to the floor. "It's mine!" He complained indignantly.  
  
Beka strode over to them. "If you two are done horsing around the coast is clear." She stated dryly.  
  
"Beka, she took my gun."  
  
Beka grabbed his arm and helped him to his feet. "Trance give it back to him."  
  
"You really think it's good for him to have a weapon!?" Trance sounded surprised.  
  
"No, actually I don't but frankly I would rather him have it then be left defenseless."  
  
"Hey," Harper complained. "I'm not defenseless."  
  
"Harper you can't even walk properly. Now lets go!" Beka replied exasperated.  
  
It took them a full twenty minutes to weave their way to medical. Once there Trance helped up on to the bed he had been using. Slowly she removed Beka's bandages and the temporary cast.  
  
Harper winced but said very little. He simply listened as Beka planned.  
  
"I think first we should check the escape pods maybe they were forced to abandon ship. After that we really may need to concentrate on getting Rommie back in order. We need those internal defenses on. Now that she recognizes us again it shouldn't be a problem. We need to get rid of theses damn Magog. Trance do you have any...er... ideas on where we should look other then the escape pods?"  
  
"I think the escape pods then Rommie." Trance whispered. "I don't think it will help us to look anywhere else."  
  
"Why?" Harper finally piped up. "I mean how do you know? They could be anywhere. The Magog could have dragged them off some where..."  
  
Beka held her hand up to stop his barrage. "Trance is really good at finding stuff. She's my lucky charm."  
  
The purple girl smiled sadly.  
  
She injected Nanobots in to Harper's leg, ribs and hand. She attached some sort of gel pack to his arm and stated it was to help with infection. Harper didn't like that one but trance was even more stubborn and insisted on it. The gel felt slimy and it made that part of his arm cold. Lastly she wrapped his leg again with a heavy bandage after giving him another injection for the pain.  
  
"I feel like a pin cushion!" he complained but no one listened. They didn't have meds on earth. So all of this seems so strange. On earth you either lived or died it was as simple as that. You certainly didn't have people filling you full of nanobots. He tried to cross his arms in a pout but Trance wouldn't even allow that.  
  
"No you'll pull the gel pack off and your burn hasn't healed yet."  
  
Harper resisted the urge to stick out his tongue.  
  
Beka took his hand and sat down beside Harper on the edge of his bed. Her hair fell in to her eyes and she didn't even bother swiping it away. She was totally focused on him. "Harper I need you to listen to what I have to say."  
  
Harper turned to listen to her. She was acting very serious and he became anxious. "What?"  
  
"We need to find the other's like you know. You're hurt and need to rest. We need to hurry and get control of this situation. I need everyone's help."  
  
"What can I do?" his voice squeaked nervously.  
  
Beka squeezed his hand. "Trance has a natural instinct for finding people and things. I need to go with her. But, we can't be dragging you along. You're hurt and I need you to stay here. Hold the fort."  
  
"You're leaving me behind!" He pulled his hand from Beka's. "I knew you were going to dump me on that planet with the Priest but I never thought you would leave me to the Magog. I know I'm not an asset but I promise I'll try harder! I'm good under pressure you'll see. Please just don't leave me behind!" The words poured out of his mouth in a nearly incoherent stream.  
  
"Shh, shh." Beka pulled him against her shoulder. "We're going to come back for you. We're not leaving you behind. I'm going to barricade you in her and I'm going to leave you some Shrillers and some other weapons. It's safer for you here and the ship's a mess there is debris everywhere, that bum leg would cause you problems. There is only one entrance, so if you run in to problems you can handle it. Besides we'll be right back less then an hour. You'll be safe here."  
  
"I don't want to be safe. I don't want to be alone!" Harper was nearly frantic.  
  
"I need to go Kiddo, but I promise you I won't leave you I'll be back. I need you to trust me. I know it's a big thing I'm asking but I wouldn't ask if I didn't think you could handle it. Can you trust me?"  
  
Harper pulled away from her embrace and said nothing. What could he say?! He had seen member's of his family torn apart by Magog. When the time came though they were never alone. Maybe it was his fate to die alone. He closed his eyes for a brief moment of escape and wished fervently for the comfort of his mother and father. They did not come. "Go." He whispered to Beka.  
  
Trance laid his gauss gun at his side as Beka handed him some Shrillers.  
  
Beka smiled sadly. "Like I said, we'll block the door and we'll be right back." It was obviously said to comfort him but it didn't.  
  
Harper gave a brief nod; he felt completely numb and didn't trust his voice to respond.  
  
Beka headed for the door. Trance took one last look back at him before she helped Beka close the door.  
  
He picked up the gauss gun and stared at the door as the minutes passed. The silence seemed infinite and he had never felt so alone.  
  
Then he heard a noise on the other side of the door  
  
TBC 


	25. Chapter 25

Thanks again for all the wonderful comments...it's more then I could have ever expected.  
  
Sorry just a snippet for now..  
  
Trance led the way as She and Beka searched for the rest of the crew. As she suspected an escape pod was missing.  
  
"Do you think all three were aboard?" Queried Beka.  
  
"I'm not sure to tell you the truth. Some how I think this is all different from what I expected."  
  
"Different how?"  
  
Trance hunched her shoulders and twitched her tail. "Everything seems not quite right. I feel like I've known Harper a lot longer than I have and that he should be with Tyr not with us. Dylan should be here but he's not. Rev Bem as always is where he should be. It's like everything is all out of line."  
  
Beka stared at her with a confused look. "Trance I've know you a very long time. When I met you on that drift I knew right away you were my lucky charm. Your hunches are never wrong. Plus I've never heard speak so openly about them. What's different this time?"  
  
Trance smiled softly. "I can't explain it other then I'm learning. My 'hunches' are changing and in many ways getting stronger. I'm just trying to understand them like you are. But as much as this feels wrong it feels right to. I've always known there are infinite possibilities for each action. But this doesn't seem like an alternate possibility... more of an alternate plane."  
  
"Either way," Beka smirked. "We need to find out what happened to the boys. Probably the best course of action from here would be to get back to Harper and see if we can do some repairs."  
  
Harper did his best to train his gauss gun on the door but his hands shook. Back on earth he had found a gun but when Dad found it he took it away. He had just wanted to take it apart he didn't want to shoot it or anything. Fergus had wanted to he said they could maybe kill a Neitzschean or a Magog with it. Seamus had told him he was an idiot that would just bring more trouble then it was worth. His Dad said they would just end up blowing off their own 'fool heads.' His dad had used a gun when he came and rescued him from Dionysus but other then that time he had never seen his dad with a weapon. Dad had always said use your brains not your fists.  
  
For once in his life he had wished he hadn't listened to his father. Maybe if he had listened to Fergus instead he would feel more confident now. Then again he might be dead.  
  
He became so completely focused on the door and his racing thoughts that he didn't here the soft movement behind him till it was nearly to late. His sore body be damned he swung to the left and fired.  
  
A dark figure, moving faster then something that sized should, dodged the bolt of light as it leapt forward with a growl.  
  
Harper felt the gun being knocked from his hand so hard that his wrist went numb and he yelped with fright. "Don't kill me," he screeched as he through his hands up to protect his face.  
  
"Who's trying to kill who boy?"  
  
Harper looked up through his arms. "Tyr?" He sobbed with relief. "I thought you were dead and then Beka had to go and I thought the Magog were coming..."  
  
Tyr placed a hand over Harper's mouth stopping the barrage of words. "Shhh, They are just on the other side of the door."  
  
Harper blinked with surprise. So he had heard something. It wasn't just his imagination. Harper breathed hard through his nose and held his breath listening.  
  
Tyr removed his hand. "Now we have made enough noise it won't be long before they are here. We need to go. Can you walk?"  
  
Harper looked down at his leg. He actually wasn't sure. "Trance gave me nanobots but I don't know."  
  
Tyr picked Harper up and tossed him over his shoulder like a sack of grain.  
  
A whoosh of air left his body as his stomach hit Tyr's shoulder and his ribs protested. "Hey!" He squeaked.  
  
Tyr stared to walk towards a conduit that Harper hadn't known existed. He started to struggle a little. "Tyr, we can't go Trance and Beka will be looking for me here and the Magog will get them!"  
  
"They can take care of them selves, they have proven that. Besides I have other concerns."  
  
"We looked for you we couldn't find you..."  
  
"Boy, quiet! We're leaving the Andromeda and I would like it if we made our exit in one piece."  
  
TBC 


	26. Chapter 26

Sorry for the delay on this one folks... I have a RL writing project on the horizon. It is due this week so once that's done I should be more regular with my updates. Thanks for sticking with me on this one. Sorry this one is also not Beta read...I'll try to come back and fix the Typos later. ((hugs))  
  
Harper sat quietly in the back of the shuddering slipfighter. Tyr had barley directed his way out of the launch bay in to open space. They had been pursued but the small slipfighter was much faster then the larger swarm ships. Still it didn't stop them from taking a few hits.  
  
He felt drowsy as some of the adrenaline left his body and he shivered. This was much smaller then any ship he had been in before. He felt a little to close to the vastness of space. He but his hands against the window, it felt cold and he shuddered.  
  
He wondered about Beka and Trance. He wondered if the Magog were eating them or infesting them. Harper shuddered despite himself. They had left him. Just like everyone else. He wiped at an arrant tear the leaked from his eye. Once again he felt like he had been abducted. He wished fervently that this was all a bad dream and that he would wake up and his Mom and Dad would be there. They would play on the beach and laugh. Raven would looks for pretty rocks and Fergus would try impossibly to skip rocks off the whitecapped waves.  
  
Harper straightened up with a gasp. He must have fallen asleep. He blinked blearily he was still on the slipfighter. There was no hiding his disappointment. Tyr sat silent before him. Seamus studied the back of his had for a moment. Why had Tyr come back for him? He was just a worthless earth punk.  
  
"Tyr?"  
  
"Yes, boy?"  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"I have an appointment."  
  
"Oh." They sat in silence for a moment or two more. Harper's thoughts raced a mile a minute. This didn't make sense. "Why am I going? What about Beka and Trance?"  
  
Tyr growled his frustration evident. . "Must you question everything."  
  
Harper thought about it a minute. "Umm, yeah. It's what I do."  
  
Tyr's only reply was to thrust the small ships' controllers forward as they entered slipstream.  
  
The feeling was breath taking. Harper had been through slipstream many times both on the Maru and the Andromeda. Being on the slipfighter though was a completely different experience. The little vessel flipped and dart about as light streamed past them. He felt like he could reach out and touch the vivid streaks of light. The ship gave a final flip and burst out in to open space.  
  
"Wow!!!" Harper gasped. "That was great! What a rush! That was so cool."  
  
"Enough of your jabbering boy. I need to think." Tyr barked at him.  
  
Harper frowned but fell in to silence. He was nervous. So far Tyr had treated him decently but Tyr was still a Nietzschean and anything could happen. He had never been a slave but the short amount of time he had spent with Dionysus convinced him that he never wanted to be one. On earth though it was inevitable soon as you were old enough you were taken. Sometime you came back some times you didn't.  
  
"Are we going back to the Andromeda after?"  
  
"I don't think there will be much to go back to." Replied Tyr seriously and with some regret.  
  
Harper looked sadly out the window. Maybe it was his destiny that all things that he loved were destroyed. Maybe his existence was a curse, just like Dionysus had said. Harper suddenly pressed his nose hard against the view port. "Tyr look! A planet! Look how close we are to it!"  
  
"That's Sinti. It's where we are rendezvousing."  
  
"You mean we are actually going to go to another planet!?" Harper couldn't believe it! Despite everything he couldn't help but be excited. "I've heard of them. Sometimes you can eve see the moon from earth but I never expected to see one this close. Are we actually going there? Are there green aliens there? Ones with big eyes? Is it an ice planet? Or maybe we have to go underwater and everyone live in bubbles or..." Harper stopped for a moment as Tyr seemed to be ignoring him anyway and he changed his line of questions. "Tyr why did you bring me?"  
  
"Time will tell little man ... time will tell."  
  
Beka removed some of the debris from where they had stashed Seamus. She got that funny prickling feeling that was something was wrong. The more time she took removing the barricade the worse the feeling got. Maybe she had just been hanging around with Trance too much.  
  
The thought no sooner crossed her mind when the young purple girl bounded around the corner with excitement. "I scouted just like you said but I didn't find any nasty old Magog. But I did find something else!"  
  
"Trance." Replied Beka wearily. "What is it?"  
  
Trance sprinted down the corridor and reached around the corner. Trance pulled hard and a very damaged stepped forward. Sparks shot from her abdomen and she had more then one hole that ran right through her body.  
  
"Beeeeekkka?" Rommie's android voice squawked and echoed against the bulkhead with an unearthly vibrato.  
  
Beka fought tears as she rushed forward to embrace the android. "Rommie we thought you were out of commission!"  
  
"Wasss. Improvements made by Seamus Harper and Professor Hohne. Self repair initiated."  
  
Trance practically glowed with happiness. "She's fixing herself."  
  
"Yessss. Still takes time. Adjustment will need to be made. Later." Rommie voice popped and whirred as she spoke.  
  
"Well Harper is here. He'll help you we just need to get him out." Beka smiled feeling as finally the tide was turning.  
  
"No."  
  
"What?" Beka questioned Rommie her hope quickly fading.  
  
"Seamus Harper left with Tyr Anasazi. Magog only and you two. No more life signs...aboard me."  
  
Tyr landed the slipfighter with a practiced ease. As the canopy lifted and Tyr hopped out Harper was all eyes. There was almost too much to take in. There were aliens but they mostly looked like Hohne. There were exotic smells and sounds. Lights flashed as some smaller Persieds perhaps children played with an electronic toy.  
  
Tyr had to wave a hand in front of his face to get his attention.  
  
"Huh, what?"  
  
"I said, how is your leg can you walk now?"  
  
He wasn't sure actually. If you broke your leg on earth there was a good chance it never got better. He flexed it a little it felt stiff and sore but strong. Things sure were different in space. "I think so."  
  
Tyr helped him down the side of the fighter. He braced himself and found happily it bore his weight. He took another step forward and winced. It would hold him but it wasn't a hundred percent yet. The pain was quickly forgotten as the state of his surroundings caught his attention again. He hobbled forward. "Tyr did you see that guy!? He was green and orange! I didn't think aliens could be more then one colour!?"  
  
Tyr stepped forward and knelt in front of the boy. "I need you to pay attention to me."  
  
"Um, sure what?" replied Harper looking distractedly over Tyr's shoulder.  
  
Tyr grabbed his chin. "Listen to me boy we are here for a purpose. I have a job for you."  
  
Harper focused then. "For me?"  
  
"I need you to play along and have faith that I will not abandon you. No matter what it seems like I will take care of you. I need you as much as you need me."  
  
"What do you want me to do?" Harper was hesitant.  
  
"Do you believe me? Do you think you can have faith in me?"  
  
"Why does everyone always ask me to trust them? Can I do what you need me to do with out me trusting you?  
  
Tyr laughed. "I guess essential to no, but I will need you to play along."  
  
"I guess I can pretend to trust you."  
  
Tyr smiled once again. "I'm afraid that's not enough" Tyr leaned forward and pushed Harper's head to the side.  
  
Harper heard the hiss of an injector as he jerked his head away. "Hey!"  
  
"I won't risk my life on your ability to act." Finished the Nietzschean.  
  
The world suddenly seemed to have no up or down. Tyr grabbed his arm before he fell. He then felt himself being pulled forward but he could no longer tell by what as the spaceport turned in to a psychedelic kaleidoscope.  
  
TBC 


	27. Chapter 27

(((hugs))) thanks for the wonderful comments  
  
Tyr tightened his grip on the half limp boy's arm as he dragged him through the crowd. The boy whimpered a few times but Tyr refused to look back at him. This was for the greater good. A drugged Harper could easily play the part of a half-wit slave. He did his best not to let his parental instincts kick in...it was necessary. After all Seamus Harper was not a Nietzschean child. He was weak, sickly and destined to die before his time. At least the child would be part of a bigger story...the rebuilding of the Kodiak. No, better yet the creation of a new tribe.  
  
They finally entered the courtyard he had been looking for. It was round and made of stone. It reminded of the stories he had read as a child of ancient earth and Camelot. But there we're no hero's here only survivors. Just then Tyr felt the boy lean against his leg.  
  
"Sick." The boy murmured.  
  
Tyr pulled Harper out of the way on the main traffic going through the courtyard. He knelt down in front of the boy and pulled him close for a moment. Harper sagged in to his arms.  
  
"To many colours... m'sick."  
  
"You're not sick. What you feel will fade away." Tyr sat with Harper in his arms, as others passed not sparing a glance. "Boy, do you remember when I told you I had a job for you to do?" "Can't work. Sick...Rommie..."  
  
Tyr pulled Harper upright in front of him. "It's time to fulfill your purpose."  
  
Harper blinked back at him dazedly. "Purpose?"  
  
Tyr turned him and pointed to the other side of the courtyard. "Do you see the Nietzscheans over there?"  
  
"No, no I'm not hungry." Harper tried to pull away.  
  
Tyr wished there had been another way now, the drugs we're becoming a burden. Perhaps he had given the boy too much. He sighed heavily. "I need to get something from that building and they are on my way. Once inside I have a plan for you."  
  
Harper tried to pull free once again. "No, Not hungry!"  
  
Tyr shook him lightly. "Listen to me. All you need to do is follow my lead. Act the part of a slave. It's the only way I can sneak you inside."  
  
Despite the drugs the boy made an impressive attempt and saving face. He straightened in Tyr's arms to stand on his own, though shaky and stuck out his chin. "M' nobody's slave."  
  
Tyr rose to his own feet as well and closed his eyes for a brief second. He regretted what he was about to do. He must do what he must. He gave a low growl, his hand rose and he struck Seamus firmly across the face.  
  
In his unstable state Seamus feet left the ground and he slide across the uneven concrete. Harper blinked with surprise but Tyr did not allow him the chance to recover or even wipe the blood from his face. He grabbed Harper by the scruff of his shirt and hauled him to his feet. "You will stay at my heels like the cur you are. Do you understand!?" Tyr, shouted loud enough to cause a few curious marketers to turn their heads and stare.  
  
Harper said nothing all he did was stare up in shock and apparent disbelief. Tyr's gut twisted, he hated this. He was reconfirming everything that was negative about Nietzscheans. But it was all an act, and end to a means. Tyr raised his arm as to strike the boy again. "Answer me when I talk to you and avert your eyes!"  
  
Harper wrapped his thin arms around his head for protection and looked at the ground as he swayed on his feet. "Yes, sir." He squeaked no louder then a mouse.  
  
"Let's go and be quick! You've delayed me enough today." Tyr turned on his heels and trotted out in to the crowd not looking back to see if Harper followed. A few people stared for a moment more before returning to their business. The reprimanding of a slave was not all that uncommon in these parts. Tyr strode directly over to the two Nietzschean guards. "Let me pass, I have counsel with your alpha."  
  
The guard stepped right up to Tyr confronting him. "Who are you to make demands of me or my tribe?"  
  
"I am Tyr Anasazi, out of Victoria by Barbarossa and I am here to claim what is mine!"  
  
"Kodiak." Sneered the other Nietzschean. "You're genealogy is extinct and you are pathetic."  
  
Harper, who had been hiding behind Tyr, took that moment to sneeze. In his unnatural state the sneeze caused him to fall forward right in to the legs of the nearest guard. The guard stumbled then kicked violently at Harper who quickly retreated behind Tyr's legs again. Tyr laughed loudly. "I'm pathetic!? You can't even stand your ground to my half wit slave."  
  
The guard just glared at him. "I will see if the Alpha can speak to you. If not I will find someone to put you in your place Kodiak."  
  
"Scurry, find your alpha. My patience wears thin."  
  
The other guard waited with them by the entrance.  
  
Harper sneezed again this time falling on his butt. Harper then proceeded to bat at something in the air that wasn't there. The guard looked at him with disgust. "What's wrong with it? Is it diseased?"  
  
Tyr shrugged uncaringly. "If it does it's easily replaced."  
  
Finally the other guard returned. "This way." He ordered and they followed.  
  
It was a dark building with low ceilings. The walls were made of old brick and stunk of dampness. There was very little light except for the odd yellow sconce. The boy kept bumping in to the back of his legs. Impatiently, Tyr turned on him raising his hand. Harper immediately fell backwards a few paces his arms covering his head.  
  
"In here!" Growled the guard as they entered a slightly larger room. The room was covered in warm blankets and low chairs. In the corner sat a large Nietzschean pick at a plate of fruit.  
  
Tyr approached him without hesitation. "We had a deal. I bring you the codes for the Andromeda you give me the progenitor's bones."  
  
The man chuckled. "Do you think I'm a fool? I've heard rumors that the Andromeda has been reduced to space garbage. What good are you're codes now?" "Do you believe ever rumor? I just came from there. Damaged yes, but destroyed ...hardly."  
  
"The progenitor's bones are a huge bone contention between my tribe and well, what was your tribe. Why would I give them to you in exchange for a damaged ship?" The Alpha then squinted. "What is that you hide behind your legs?"  
  
"Nothing, just a half wit kludge child...a slave." Replied Tyr dismissively.  
  
It was then Tyr heard Harper moan. "No, no,no... I'm sorry. No,no,no, I'm not hungry." Tyr pulled Harper forward despite his protests. As the Alpha stood up Harper's struggles to get away became more violent, Tyr had to grip his arms so strong that it would leave bruises.  
  
The alpha smiled sinisterly as he stepped forward to grip Harper face roughly in his hands. He inspected him as if he was a piece of ripe fruit. "Well, Anasazi this is interesting."  
  
"What? It's just a useless Kludge he is nothing."  
  
"Useless yes, but I know him. His mudfoot father killed my Brother. I had taken this small one when he stole from my spaceport on earth. It's sire had the nerve to try to reclaim him and killed my brother. I was embarrassed and my family shamed. It took me a long time to regain my status with in the tribe."  
  
"What do I care of your weakness'!?" Tyr snarled indignantly.  
  
"Well, Tyr Anasazi of Kodiak Pride. I Dionysus Zeus, Alpha of the Drago Kazov am prepared to make a new deal."  
  
Tyr frowned. This wasn't a part of his plan.  
  
TBC 


	28. Chapter 28

Thanks again for everything  
  
Sorry if this needs to be beta read... and the formatting sucks  
  
This site and I don't always get along  
  
Tyr snorted, "Why would he be of any worth to you? Your petty revenge will not bring your brother back. I have no time for games Dionysus!"  
  
Dionysus sat back in his chair and picked at some food on the table. "Then give me the codes and the Kludge and be on your way."  
  
"I can not and will not."  
  
Dionysus stiffened angrily. "Then we have no deal."  
  
Tyr stepped forward. With an angry swipe of his arm he sent Dionysus' food clattering to the floor.  
  
Dionysus leapt to his feet the two Nietzscheans stood inches from each other. Tyr could smell the other's foul breath but he did not flinch. "He is not mine and I can not and will not use him as a pawn." Dionysus met him unwavering, "Then we have no deal. I do not trust you or your kind Anasazi! This boy is no half-wit. I can smell the drugs coursing through his system. You insult my intelligence. You are protecting him. Your defense of him proves it. You Kodiaks were always simpleminded."  
  
A small sinister smile crossed Tyr's lips then. "The Kodiaks were not simple minded. Our only fault was that we cared and trusted too much. We wanted so badly to unite the Nietzschean race. We were not simple minded we were visionaries. But I see the truth. The one my people were blinded to."  
  
"And what is that truth Tyr? "replied Dionysus sarcastically.  
  
Tyr pulled out a knife that had been hidden in his waste band and sunk it quickly and neatly in to Dionysus' throat.  
  
Dionysus struggled but made no noise other then the sound of blood gurgling from his body.  
  
Tyr did not remove the knife and kept his hand tight on the hilt. "The truth is Sir, in order to unite a people so they are strong and unbreakable one must first remove the weak links. Your arrogance and your assumptions have made you weak... and now they have made you dead.  
  
Tyr pulled the knife free. Dionysus's eyes glazed over and he fell to the ground with out a sound.  
  
Tyr stood over the body for a moment looking at it impassively.  
  
Harper slowly crawled over it and poked the corpses face. He quickly pulled back seemingly expecting a reaction.  
  
"I assure you he is quite dead." Confirmed Tyr.  
  
Harper looked up at him with unsure eyes. "You knew what he did to me?"  
  
"Not at first, I only had my suspicions. I could tell by the way you talked the way you reacted where you were from. I had hints of where he had been taking up residence. You we're dropped in to my lap like a gift. You we're an opportunity I could not pass up. Yet, I wasn't sure. That day in the mess hall you confirmed what I wanted to know. You we're tortured with food. I only know one person who did this. I knew whose hand wielded your pain. You were not the first to be treated this way."  
  
Harper nodded. "Thank you."  
  
Tyr looked at the boy surprised. "I didn't do this for you. I was revenging my family... I came here to reclaim what is mine."  
  
"I know." Harper whispered. "But still...thank you."  
  
Tyr stared at the boy. He had stolen the boy from those who had cared about him. He had hit him and drugged him. Now the child thanked him for it. "You are anomaly."  
  
A small smile crept across Harper's face. "Mediocrity was never my strong suit."  
  
Tyr laughed out loud. He then stepped forward pulling the boy to his feet. He then searched Dionysus's body. After a moment Tyr produced a chip that contained the coordinates of where the Progenitor's bones were being hidden. Tyr could help but smile. It had been a good day. Tyr clapped Harper on the shoulder heartily nearly knocking the smaller being over. "I've got what I came for. Let's leave this compost for the worms."  
  
The boy stepped up to the body and after giving it a swift kick followed Tyr unsteadily out the door.  
  
Beka swore loudly. "That double crossing, backstabbing, piece of..."  
  
"Beka, really," Trance interjected. "That won't help."  
  
"When I get my hands on him. If he hurt one hair on that kid's head I'll..."  
  
This time it was Andromeda's damaged AI that cut off her rant. "C- communications repaired. Incoming mess-sage."  
  
Beka quickly searched for a monitor that wasn't damaged. Maybe it was Harper. "Rommie, on screen," The irate Captain shouted over her shoulder.  
  
The screen popped and fizzled but slowly an image appeared.  
  
"Captain Valentine, I presume."  
  
"Who they hell are you and what do you want!?" Replied Beka exasperated. I have no time for this!  
  
"My name is Bloodmist and I think we will get to know each other quite well."  
  
"Listen buddy if you don't get to the point..."  
  
"I think you should take the time to listen to me, Captain as I am here to make you a deal."  
  
"I have no time for this crap." Swore Beka as she balled her fist to hit the disconnect button.  
  
"Captain Valentine, if you disconnect you will never see Captain Hunt again."  
  
Beka fist stopped its downward motion inches from the button. "Let's hear what you got to say."  
  
"I thought you might be interested." Cackled the Magog.  
  
"What have you done?" questioned Rommie from over Beka's shoulder.  
  
The Magog ignored her and continued to address Beka. "My master wishes to make a trade. Send the purple girl over to us and we will set your HighGuard relic free."  
  
Beka resisted the urge to smash the monitor to pieces. Her voice was low and controlled when she replied. "You know there is no way I can do that."  
  
The Magog sneered at her and he licked his pointed feral teeth. "You have two hours."  
  
The screen flickered to black.  
  
"Damnit!" Beka pounded her fist against the unresponding screen. What was she going to do? She certainly couldn't just hand over Trance. That wasn't an option. She also could let them kill Dylan. She had no idea what happened to Rev Bem. Rommie was damaged and not up to another battle yet. And every second she hesitated her chances of finding Tyr and Harper grew fainter and fainter. At least she had her lucky charm. Together she and Trance would figure something out.  
  
Beka turned to face her friend. "Trance?"  
  
Rommie's scared face frowned sadly. "She's al-already at the loading dock doors. I'm sorry B-eka I couldn't stop her. S-she's going to tra-de her self for Dylan."  
  
TBC after Comic Con :p 


	29. Chapter 29

Thanks for all the wonderful comments...

Thanks for Eljay being my Beta reader she's a good egg ... don't blame her for the last part of the update though...I haven't given it to her yet.

* * *

Beka swore loudly. "That double crossing, back-stabbing, piece of..."

"Beka, really," Trance interjected. "That won't help."

"When I get my hands on him. If he hurt one hair on that kid's head I'll..."

This time it was Andromeda's damaged AI that cut off her rant. "C-communications repaired. Incoming mess-sage."

Beka quickly searched for a monitor that wasn't damaged. Maybe it was Harper. "Rommie, on screen," the irate Captain shouted over her shoulder.

The screen popped and fizzled but slowly an image appeared.

"Captain Valentine, I presume."

"Who they hell are you and what do you want!?" replied Beka, exasperated. I have no time for this, she thought to herself.

"My name is Bloodmist and I think we will get to know each other quite well."

"Listen buddy if you don't get to the point..."

"I think you should take the time to listen to me, Captain, as I am here to make you a deal."

"I have no time for this crap," swore Beka as she balled her fist to hit the disconnect button.

"Captain Valentine, if you disconnect you will never see Captain Hunt again."

Beka's fist stopped its downward motion inches from the button. "Let's hear what you've got to say."

"I thought you might be interested," cackled the Magog.

"What have you done?" questioned Rommie from over Beka's shoulder.

The Magog ignored her and continued to address Beka. "My master wishes to make a trade. Send the purple girl over to us and we will set your High Guard relic free."

Beka resisted the urge to smash the monitor to pieces. Her voice was low and controlled when she replied. "You know there is no way I can do that." 

The Magog sneered at her and he licked his pointed feral teeth. "You have two hours."

The screen flickered to black.

"Dammit!" Beka pounded her fist against the unresponsive screen. What was she going to do? She certainly couldn't just hand over Trance. That wasn't an option. She also couldn't let them kill Dylan. She had no idea what happened to Rev Bem. Rommie was damaged and not up to another battle yet. And every second she hesitated her chances of finding Tyr and Harper grew fainter and fainter. At least she had her lucky charm. Together she and Trance would figure something out.

Beka turned to face her friend. "Trance?" 

Rommie's scared face frowned sadly. "She's al-already at the loading dock doors. I'm sorry B-eka I couldn't stop her. S-she's going to tra-de herself for Dylan."

Beka started to swear in at least three different languages.

Rommie blinked. "Vocal transmitters repaired.... Beka, Language!" The avatar sounded shocked.

Beka started to pace. "Dammit, what was she thinking? She barley knows how to pilot."

"We are close enough that slipstream is not necessary," replied Rommie calmly.

"What exactly am I suppose to do Rommie!?" Beka snarled

"What do you mean?"

"How dare they put me in this situation! Now I have to choose. Either chase after Trance and possibly Dylan--with no proof that he is on the world ship or even still alive--or chase after the kid, who isn't old enough to know how to take of himself...never mind that he's with that back stabbing no good..." Beka resumed swearing in foreign languages.

"You have to decide on what is the greater good," replied Rommie. "It's a decision that can only the Captain can make."

Beka's pacing slowed. "And, I'm the Captain," she replied sarcastically.

Rommie gave a wry smile as she regained more and more control over herself. "Yes, and I trust you to make the right choice."

Beka sighed and rubbed her hand across her face. "Trust..." she murmured. "The smarter choice, for the greater good would be for me to go after Trance and Dylan. Trance has been by my side for years... and Dylan, well he's Dylan."

"The smarter choice isn't always the right choice," answered Rommie, playing the devil's advocate.

"Hmm." Beka began to pace again as her thoughts raced through her head. "I trust Trance. I trust Dylan. I don't Trust Tyr and Harper needs to be able to trust someone."

"But, I can't leave my Captain behind," Rommie once again tried to show both sides.

"You don't have to go anywhere."

"Excuse me?"

"You're going to wait here. Monitor the world-ship; be available if Trance and Dylan need you. The Maru and I are going after Harper and we're going to kick someone's ass."

* * *

Harper hobbled behind Tyr. The drugs had left his system and so had the adrenaline produced by seeing Dionysus again. After getting the chip, they snuck back to the slipfighter. From there, Tyr entered the coordinates and minutes later they were on the other side of the planet. Harper was now being led on a forced march through a heavily wooded area. Harper was exhausted. Never in his life had he just wanted to curl up and sleep so badly. His stomach then let out a loud protest. There was that too--he couldn't remember the last time he ate. The sky was growing dark and it was getting harder and harder to see. He was starting to lag behind. Tyr was getting impatient and Harper was getting annoyed. _People needed food and rest. Didn't he know that!?_ _Stupid Ubers with long legs._ Harper cursed to himself. He wouldn't give Tyr the satisfaction of knowing he was tired; he could last just as long as the Tyr could.

Harper's stomach growled again, loudly. "Traitor," he whispered.

Suddenly Tyr placed a hand on his chest stopping him.

"Tyr?" Harper looked up with surprise. Tyr motioned him to be silent.

Seamus felt the heady feeling of adrenaline course through his body for the umpteenth time that day. Weren't they looking for the bones? Maybe there were guards? It would make sense. Harper crouched low and took shallow breaths in an attempt to make himself invisible. His stifled the urge to sigh. It felt so good just not to be moving.

Harper looked up at a strange whistle. So did Tyr, but much to Harper's surprise Tyr whistled back.

Harper pushed himself even further back in to the bushes. _What was going on?"_

Dim lights began to bob and weave through the forest. Foliage nearby began to rustle. "Mr. Anasazi?" a voice whispered.

"Yes," hissed Tyr.

"You got him?" said the unknown voice.

"I said I would and I do," Tyr snarled.

"Tyr what's going on?" Harper hissed from his hiding spot.

Tyr ignored him as three men stepped out of the shadows. The men ranged in age from mid 20's to late 50's. The oldest of the three stepped forward. He was obviously the one in charge. What surprised Harper the most was that they were human. Not Perseid, not Nietzschean, but human. None of them were tall, nor did they look like warriors, yet they all carried weapons of some sort. They reminded Harper of Earth.

"Well, where is he then?" questioned the front man.

"Harper, come here," Tyr barked. It wasn't a request.

Seamus' legs protested as he forced himself to stand tall. He stood at least a foot shorted than these men and a good two feet shorter than Tyr, but he wouldn't allow them to see his intimidation.

Harper stepped up to Tyr's side. "Tyr, who are these guys?"

Tyr turned to the men. "A minute if you please."

The lead men shrugged and backed off a bit to talk to the others. None of them let there guard down though.

Harper couldn't help but watch them curiously.

Tyr knelt down in front of him blocking his view and demanding his attention.

Harper turned on him. "You had this planned all along didn't you?! You're just going to dump me. You're just like everyone else!" His own anger surprised him.

Tyr looked at him but not with out some empathy. "When I realized your potential I considered this to be an option, yes."

"Potential!? I didn't do anything!" Harper shouted.

Tyr glanced over to the men who looked on curiously. "You got me in, I got my revenge and the location of the progenitors bones."

"Now, you're going to ditch me here! What about Rommie, Beka and the others?" Harper choked. His anxiety bubbled to the surface.

"We can't help them now, we each have our own battles. You have always said you wanted to go home." Tyr looked at him with concern.

"This isn't my home," Harper grunted. "I don't even know these people."

"I can't take you back to Earth; nor can I take you back to the Andromeda. I have my own quest. Here at least you can be with your own kind. I have talked to these men. They will teach you to survive."

"I don't belong here, Tyr. I want to stay with you. I can help, I'm really good with maps and--"

Tyr raised his hand stopping his verbal torrent. "Truly, do you even know where you belong anymore? I can't take you with me and this is the best I can provide for you."

Harper let his eyes fall to the ground. He was so tired of change. He just wanted to be wanted by someone. "Fine I'll stay," he whispered barley audible.

"That's my boy." The Nietzschean smiled proudly.

"Will you come visit me?" Harper whispered, still unwilling to meet Tyr's Eyes.

Tyr frowned slightly. "Not for a while, but I will check up on you. I expect you to grow strong, little man...and have many wives."

Harper couldn't help but smile. "I'd settle for a girl friend."

Tyr laughed and embraced him. "Be strong little man. Farewell." And in that instant Harper was left standing alone as the three strangers walked over to him.

Harper sighed, his heart heavy. He had to face facts; he would never truly have a place to call home again.

The men started to lead him towards a village. They seemed nice enough. The youngest looking one, who had said his name was Woody, tried chatting with him amicably but Harper said little. His attention kept drifting upwards as the stars twinkled and glowed. Ever so often he could see the flash of a ship as it left the spaceport hundreds of miles away.

Somewhere up there, there had to be a place for him. Didn't there? Right now he wasn't sure...

He felt as if he were already three parts dead.

* * *

Trance crept along the stone corridor. Her purple skin reflecting in what little light there was. The Magog told her to come and she did. He just didn't need to know she was here did he? Beka said she was lucky. Trance knew she was good at finding things. She knew a lot of things. She knew that Dylan couldn't die, he was too important. So were Beka, Tyr, Rev and Harper. They all just didn't know it yet. Well maybe Tyr knew it but he doesn't know why—yet. It wasn't for the reasons he imagined.

Trance, knew if she let things go wrong now it could be very bad. She knew where Dylan was. But she wasn't headed that way...first she needed to find Rev Bem.

* * *

Seamus Harper dreamed.

He dreamed of a little girl -- long black hair with daisy's tangled in. She laughed, rolling in the tall golden grass. She was full of life. Seamus smiled; she was full of spit and vinegar.

There was a small house on a hill. The wind breezed lazily over the rocks from the harbour and caressed its walls.

"This is how it should have been." He whispered sad and happy at the same time.

"No," the little girl called as she leap-frogged in a circle around him. "This is how it is."

"Can I stay with you?" he asked.

"Not yet silly," she giggled as she started to skip through the field away from him. She was getting farther and farther away. "Wait he called." But she didn't hear him and he knew he couldn't go after her.

He sat down allowing the tall grass to block his view. He didn't want to watch the little girl leaving him. He felt so very small and insignificant. He wished he was a field mouse and could just disappear in to a whole in the ground. Unrepentantly he bowed his head and sobbed into his hands.

Slowly he began to notice a warmth, like the sun coming out from behind the clouds. He hadn't even realized he had been cold. He blinked his eyes as two arms enveloped him.

"Shh, little one why do you cry?"

He hiccupped as he tried to see her face but the sun was blinding leaving the voice silhouetted. "I-I don't know. The universe seems too big."

"You only need to find your place in it then it's not so scary."

"I'm lost." He whimpered, feeling like a very small child. "I don't know where I belong."

"You belong to me. Where ever you are, I am."

"Mama?" He asked nearly inaudible.

He didn't hear an answer.

Harper shivered and opened his eyes. He was lying on his bunk. "No," he moaned. He was back with the humans--back on Sinti.

It was dark and he could hear Woody snoring from another bunk. The three men had led him back to their village. They fed him and led him to a bunkhouse. He saw very little of the town but Woody said he would show him around in the morning. Harper really didn't care where he was anymore. There was only one place he wanted to be.

He pulled his blanket tightly around himself but he couldn't seem to get warm—or drown out Woody's snoring. Maybe if he closed his eyes, and fell asleep quickly he could find his dream again. Maybe he could find the warm sun and the house on the hill.

* * *

Beka slammed her fists down on the Maru's consul, and then she apologized. "I'm sorry Maru it's not your fault. I shouldn't take it out on you. I just can't even find a trace of which way they went. I don't even know where to start looking. They could be anywhere." Beka gazed out in to the starry landscape. "I hope he's okay." She sighed. "I hope Tyr's motives... well I don't know what I hope. He's just a kid and the universe seems so big."

A streak of light startled her from melancholy. She quickly glanced at the sensors. Many more streaks of light zipped past the Maru. It was meteors. In fact it was the Persied meteors. The Maru shuddered as one of the small rocks bounced of her hull.

Beka Valentine smiled she was no fool. She knew an omen when one bounced off her hull. She turned the Eureka Maru on its axis and pointed it towards Sinti. She braced for slipstream. The universe wasn't so big—if you knew where you needed go.

TBC


	30. Chapter 30 gads!

Okay if I think it's been a long time since I've updated...then it's been a frelling long time

I hope you guys are still interested because I'm working in some of the loose ends...

I can see the end... I'm not there yet but i can see it!!

Thanks once again for all the reviews guys... you make this all worthwhile.

This hasn't been Beta'd yet but it will be...my thanks to Eljay in advance

* * *

Trance crept through the dark dank tunnels. Her sparkly purple skin seemed muted and muddy in the low light. Maybe it was a reflection of the soul of the worldship. "This place could suck the light out of anyone." She whispered to herself. She shivered slightly and rubbed her arms to keep warm as she peaked around the corner.

She knew where she was going she just didn't know how to get there. She let her feet lead her. They never seemed to get lost.

She paused for a moment and waited.

A small battalion scurried by where she had hid herself in a side tunnel. They didn't notice her and kept on going. They were in a hurry all of them carried weapons and seemed ready for battle. She often wondered why sentient creatures were in a hurry to go off to war. She would always choose the slower pace of peace if possible. Today would not be a slow day. She knew this deep down in the pit of her stomach. So she commanded her feet to a quick jog and dashed towards the next tunnel.

Again she paused but this time it was to listen. She heard two voices and recognized both.

She stepped with out hesitation in to a large room. Bloodmist, the Magog that had sent the message to the ship, stood in front of the genuflecting Rev Bem. Neither seemed to notice her, as they were engrossed in a serious conversation.

"My Master is your master. You are a Magog there shall be no others." Bloodmist cackled. "We will show them we are not mere animals but a nation to be respected. They are the weaker they are mere food."

"No one is small in the eyes of the Divine, he is the way and the light." rasped Rev Bem. His voice was weak and lacked conviction.

"The Divine?" Bloodmist laughed. "There is nothing more divine then the natural order of things. My nature demands that I feed, that I hunt! You have forgotten who you are Red Plague. It is you that has forgotten the way."

Trance tapped her toes impatiently. This could go on for sometime. She didn't have a lot of time. She needed to hurry. Off to the side she noticed a smaller room. It seemed to be a place to store weapons. She wrinkled her nose in disgust. It smelled funny in there like death. She saw one Gauss gun cast off in the corner. It seemed shiner then the rest. "Oh, pretty."

She grabbed it and turned back to Rev Bem.

"I may have forgotten but I have not lost it. It eats at me everyday. I want to learn, I want to find my path."

The Bloodmist started again. "Then you have come to the right place my Master..."

Trance had had enough and fired the gun cutting Blood mist off in mid sentence.

Bloodmist's body crumpled to the floor lifelessly.

"Better." Smiled Trance.

Rev Bem started at her incomplete and utter shock. "Trance? What have you done? Why are you here?"

Trance rushed forward and took the Reverend's furry-clawed hand. "I was in a hurry. Let's go we have to find Dylan."

She pulled the still stunned Rev Bem back in to the tunnels.

* * *

Tyr sat in his slipfighter. He had just spent the last half hour covering the Slipfighter with moss, tree branches and whatever other debris he could find. Satisfied that it was camouflaged well enough he was now rereading the co-ordinates the chip had supplied.

He had to make sure of his actions now. All could be ripped away quickly by Dionysus' pride seeking revenge, or by Sinti's Planet Police or even by some damned Persied Scientific research team. Even with the co-ordinates the bones would not be easy to acquire. There would be climbing, digging and possible even drilling. He would need to do it all with the utmost secrecy.

He needed to focus on the task at hand. But, despite it all his mind kept drifting back to other events. He wondered if the incorrigible Beka Valentine survived and what happed to the dreamer Captain Hunt. He thought of how disappointed the boy looked when he said he was leaving him behind. It couldn't be helped the boy had no place in his agenda or his legacy. He shook his head and focused his attention on a map of the area.

* * *

Beka landed the Maru without a jolt on to one of Sinit's landing platforms. The homing device she held in her hand confirmed where the slipfighter was. Once again she wished the devices had longer ranges. Thanks goodness the universe was on her side with this one. Beka knew that Tyr was nowhere near the port but the Maru was too big to land in the trees. She needed to rent a smaller vehicle. Once she got to Tyr it was going to get messy.

Beka walked through the market that seemed to be set up to sell goods to those getting off the ships. _Gawd she hated planets_. The wind assaulted her hair and she could feel the dust on her skin already. She did her best to ignore it though, this was all about the kid.

Beka ignored the vender's calling out there wares to her as she let her eyes scan the crowd looking for someone with transports. Seemingly out of nowhere one vender bumped right in to her.

"Pretty lady wantssss some beads?"

Beka stepped back in revulsion from the odd looking snake like humanoid. "No, thanks I'm fine"

"It'sssss a good deal. Cheap. They'sss sparkle and match your eyes."

"Really I'm good. Now get lost." She snapped impatiently. The vendor scurried away. _Smart choice._

"Is there a problem I may be of assistance with?"

Beka's head snapped around, she seemed to be attracting everyone today. A tall thin Persied stood beside her. She recognized him after a moment. "I think I've got it covered. Thanks though... Rekeeb isn't? You worked with Hohne?"

The Persied nodded his head nervously. "Yes, yes it was a tragic loss. What brings you to our fine planet today. Is there a problem with the Andromeda?"

Beka paused unsure how to answer. Their coms had been down, how did he know Hohne was dead? Suddenly, she thought back to what Harper said when he was hurt and laying on one of the bunks on the Maru. '_Well when Hohne and I were looking at Rommie's back-up system. It shouldn't have gone off like that. It was like someone sabotaged it.'_

"No, everything is fine... I was looking to rent a transport."

"Well, smiled Rekeeb. "I'm sure I will be able to assist you then."

As she contemplated what her next move would be she followed Rekeeb through the crowd. "You were supposed to be getting parts." She suddenly burst out.

"Pardon me?" replied Rekeeb giving her a small smile.

Beka grabbed his collar and forced him roughly against a wall of a nearby building. The small shack rained dust down on them from the impact but Beka ignored it. "Who the hell are you!?" She snarled pulling her gauss gun out and holding it against his neck.

The Persied gave her a very devious smile. "I go by many names, but most think of me as being quite mad."

Beka gasped. "You're the Mad Persied!?"

"Mad, yes, yes that's quite right. But not simple-minded."

"What did you do to the Andromeda!? You Bastard!" Beka was fuming.

Three Nietzscheans stepped out of the shadows each carrying a weapon. "I can not allow the past be repeated. You're purple friend chose the wrong path. I had to repair her mistakes."

Beka lowered her gun stepping back to eye her new adversaries. "What does Trance have to do with this?"

"More then you know." Rekeeb laughed nasally.

The time for questions was over. Beka fired at her nearest attacker as she dived for the cover of the building. But their response was immediate and she moved to slow. _Damned their enhanced genes! _She swore as pain ripped through her shoulder and the world went black.

* * *

Trance led the bewildered Rev Bem through the corridors. "Do you know where you're going?" He gravely voice intoned from behind her.

"Yes, no, maybe." She replied with a small smile. "I'll know when we I see it.... And there it is she!!" She bounced of ahead forcing Rev Bem to jog to keep up.

Dylan hung suspended by his arms on a rough stonewall. Trance was by his side in an instant. "We're not to late. I was worried we might be."

"He's alive, then? He looks horrible there's so much blood. Too much blood has been spilt this day"

"There is too much spilt everyday. But I can stop it. I can fix it."

Rev Bem was obviously confused. "Do you mean Dylan, or the bloodshed."

"Yes, now help me get him down. We need to get him back to the Andromeda right away."

* * *

Tbc 

The next part is all Harper and I hope to have it up ASAP

.... I just need to get a few hours sleep first


	31. Chapter 31

* * *

Gah can you believe i started writing this beast in November of last year? frell me..will it never end?  
  
Thank you for all the wonderful comments you guys are the best  
  
oh a big hug to jips for my nifty new banner  
  
and for nureek and jips for being such pests.  
  
thank you to eljay for being my beta (though she hasn't seen this next bit yet..)  
  
Oh BTW Eljay you have mail hehehe

* * *

2 months later

* * *

Harper stood in the barren field. The frost painting the bare and crusty stocks of harvested grain. He shivered slightly as the sun began to rise. He cast his eyes up one last time at the fading stars.

With a sigh he turned slowly back towards the small village where he had been staying. He refused to call it home.

He rubbed his hands on his bare arms. Seamus Zelazny Harper was on an alien planet. A year ago he never would have been able to imagine it. Then again he couldn't have imagined a life that didn't involve Raven and Fergus. It had hurt so much after they had first died. When he was alone and it was dark he would cry. He didn't even think Andromeda had known he was crying. Unfortunately, he had had a lot of practice crying in the dark. He looked over his should at the rising sun. He desperately wished that the Maru would come blasting out of the sky to come get him. Just like she had the first time.

Every morning he would come out and watch the stars fade away. No Tyr in a slipfighter, No Beka with guns blazing, no purple pixies with broken coffee pots... No one ever came. Ever so often there would be a flash and he would get his hopes up but it was just another ship heading for the spaceport. Well, he wasn't going to wait much longer. He had a plan that would take him home. "Soon," he reminded himself with conviction. "Soon."

He toes grew damp from the frost in the thin worn boots that he wore. He had had nice boots when he had arrived. Beka had bought them for him. They had been new and everything. He had never had new boots before. They had been shiny and black like Rommie's hair. The second day after he had arrived Byron took them. Well actually Byron's dad took them and gave them to Byron. He got Byron's old boots and they pinched Seamus's toes. That's the way it was round here.

Thoughts rolled around his mind. He seemed to have trouble focusing lately. These people were not different at all from the people of Earth. In Fact they were people from Earth. All had escaped in one way or another. It was the kids his age that had never known Earth. They were born here but their parents hadn't forgotten their old lives. They had plenty off food to eat but people horded it. The strong took from the week and the week suffered, nothing really ever changed. Except, this time he didn't have anyone watching his back and people took from him. Without Fergus, or Brendan, his parents, Beka or Tyr he had become one of the weak. But, he swore on Little Raven's grave he wasn't going to stay that way.

As he entered the low wooden building he was immediately assaulted by the smell and the noise. The building when he had first saw it reminded him of an old lumberjack cabin he saw in a book once. It smelt like, stale sweat and over cooked food. Harper stepped forward grabbing a tray so he could get his food from the 'grub line' as everyone called it. The food was a strange mix of old Common Wealth protein supplements, organic Persied vegetables and whatever grain the colony had managed to grow out in the fields. He let his eyes cast over the crowd as he waited in line. Woody wasn't here yet. Woody had been his only friend through the last two months and he didn't feel like being alone right now.

Suddenly a rough hand grabbed around the back of Harper's neck forcing him violently to the floor. Harper bit his lip as his hands scraped across the rough floor and his knees bruised. Byron and his group of friends pushed their way by him and got their food. They all laughed and joked about the 'runt' on the floor. Being these kids were only descendent from Earthers they didn't seem to have the same problem with height that harper had.

Harper snarled and leapt from the floor straight at Byron. _These stupid spoiled kids would learn some manners from him even if it meant it meant they'd have to eat through a straw. _

Byron saw him coming though and raised his meaty paw catching Harper in mid air. Harper hit the floor again this time there was blood on his lip. But her wasn't about to stop there. Harper was up again. He ran at the bigger boy again. This time he succeeded in catching his arms around Byron's midsection and pushed him back in a tackle. Serving trays, dishes and food flew everywhere.

Vaguely, Seamus could hear people yelling but he could focus on nothing but killing Byron. Months of frustration, grief and pain had finally found an outlet. He was sitting on Byron now his bruised knees pinned the big oaf's arms down. Harper swung and he swung. His vision blurred and turned red. Noise from the others in the room roared in his ears but he had lost all of senses other then one. Rage.

Then there were arms pulling him back. "No!" He screamed in outrage. "It's not fair!" Every face in the room slowly came back in to focus. Everyone was staring at him, even Woody, who stood by the door with a shocked look on his face. "It's not fair!" He nearly sobbed. He sunk to the floor deflated and the hands on his arms let go.

Woody was at his side then, with a soft hand at his elbow the older boy led him towards the door. Harper could feel theirs stares like hot knives on his back. The room was dead quiet too you could have heard a pin drop. But, Harper would have heard nothing even if a bomb had gone off. The only thing he could hear was the beating of his heart and the grief that was stored there.

He shook loose from Woody's concerned hold and ran.

He ran like he had never run before. Not even the night his dad saved him from the Uber's. He ran till his chest burned and his legs ached; then he ran faster. All the demons of his past chased him. All the people who had left his life mocked him.

He didn't feel the cold rain on his neck; he didn't feel the vines from the trees tearing at his skin. He just ran.

He didn't remember stopping; he didn't remember the sun setting; or the voices shouting worried. He huddled against the tree staring up at the stars.

"Harper? Is that you? Thank goodness? Are you okay?" Woody shouted over his shoulder. "I found him! I might need some help!" Woody reached for him and Harper did his best to scuttle away. Woody just rubbed his hands up and down Harper's arm. Harper bit his lip it hurt. Woody started to prattle. "I was so worried. Byron's dad is really pissed off but most of us are on your side. I thought for sure you were dead. I'm glad I found you...."

Harper finally found his voice. "How many hours have you been looking?" he croaked.

Woody gave him a funny look then. "Harper, we've been looking for you for two days."

Harper laughed out loud near hysterics. "She hasn't come after two months but you found me Woody. I've been waiting for two months and you have been looking for two days. She didn't come but you did."

There was other's there then and blankets and walking. They helped him in to a small transport that bumped and jostled him as it drove. "Woody?" Harper called.

"Shhh, Harper, I'm here but you need to be quiet I think your very sick. Your skin is hot."

"Woody?"

"Quiet."

"No, please I can't stay here I need to go home."

"We are, we're going back to the colony now." Woody tried to comfort him.

It was dark. Harper strained to see the road ahead but soon gave up. He let his gaze travel upwards to the sky through the canopy of trees. The stars sparkled almost tauntingly. "No Woody, I need to go to my real home. Please, I need to go home. I don't belong here." Harper let his eyes sink close. "I don't belong anywhere."

* * *

The door creaked open and sunlight poured in. The light jumped of her hair and even in it's disgruntled state it shined. Beka raised her head off her grimy mattress with a groan as the light hit her eyes. She didn't even bother to open her eyes it was the same thing as before. Every couple of days they would show up to torment her. They would ask her questions about Dylan and his plans for the Commonwealth. Or they peppered her with questions about Trance. The questions never made sense though and she couldn't have answered them even if she wanted to. The really bad days were when they didn't ask her questions at all.

"Go away you psychotic lab assistant and take your Nietzschean lap dogs with you." She swore rebelliously.

"Really Beka?" Questioned a deep but smooth intoned voice. "Lapdogs? You have a better imagination then that."

Her eyes flew open and she was on her feet in an instant. "Tyr, you son of a bitch!"

Tyr laughed lightly. His smile irked her even more. She couldn't control her fist as they clenched and unclenched at her side. "I should kill you." She snarled.

"Yes, but not today. For I'm here to rescue you fair maiden from your imprisonment."

"You took out the guards?" It was more a conformation then a question.

"I did and I know where you might find your young prince."

Beka glared at him and offered him one final threat. "If you hurt one hair on his spiky little head..."

"I assure you he's quite safe. But, now we must hurry." Tyr swiped a key card he must have gotten from one of the guards and opened her cell door.

The two of them ran side be side towards the door but Beka couldn't resist one more question. "How did you find me?"

Tyr smiled again. He was having way too much fun. "That rust bucket of yours is hard to miss even in a spaceport this side. I simply entered and traced your homing beacon."

Beka punched him in the shoulder hard. "Take it back!" She snarled.

Tyr looked at her quizzically.

"The Maru is not a rust bucket!"

Tyr laughed a loud.

"When I get Harper back you and I are going to have a long talk."

Tyr just continued to smile. Soon Beka couldn't help herself. It was infectious. She felt the weight lift off her heart. It was a heavy burden she hadn't realized she had been carrying. But, soon it would be okay. They were going to get Harper.

* * *

Harper was really sick for two days. A kind lady came and went. She put a cold cloth on his forehead and smelly leaves on his chest. When his fever broke Woody was there to offer him water. He didn't remember much from when he had had his fever but at one point her remembered shouting from outside the bunk door and he asked Woody about it.

Woody sat across from him in a sturdy homemade chair. "It was Byron and his dad. They want to see you punished for what you did." Woody grinned then. "You broke his nose in three places...he looks like he has a cauliflower on his face instead of a nose."

Harper allowed himself a small smile but it quickly slipped away. "What do the other's think?"

Woody studied the mug in his hand and gave a small shrug. "I don't know there is a lot of mixed reaction. Byron's family is pretty popular. They provide a lot for the colony."

Harper watched his friend for a moment picking his words. "Woody? Why do you stay here?"

Woody looked up meeting his eyes. "I-I'm not like you Harper. I'm not strong."

Harper looked at him in shock. _Strong? Him?_ "Woody, are you nuts!?"

"No, I mean it Harper. Maybe you need to here this. Don't roll your eyes at me. Sure I'm bigger and older then you and stuff but I could never do what you've done. I mean you've been in space, you've seen Magog and lived through it. You're not scared of Byron or his family. I'm scared of everything. You're probably the bravest guy I ever met."

Harper looked at Woody stunned. Where the heck had that come from? He didn't know what to stay. Luckily, he was interrupted by a coughing fit. He chest burned as his breath hitched in his throat. After a moment it was gone. Woody handed him the glass of water and he gulped it greedily.

Once he had recovered Harper looked at Woody with a small smirk. "I think you're wrong Woody. I know your brave, I have proof."

Woody looked at him quizzically.

"You're my friend." Harper finished and the two of them laughed lightly. When they fell silence returned Harper let his thoughts turn back to the one thing that preoccupied him for the last two months. "You know I still got to leave don't you?"

Woody nodded. "I know."

"Will you come with me?"

"I can't. My life is here. Good or bad. But, I'll help you get away. Believe it or not I've got your back."

Harper smiled genuinely for the first time in a long while. "I never doubted it for a second."

"I've got a plan but it means you'll need to be ready to travel by tonight."

Harper gave a brief nod. "I can do it."

"But, you've been sick?"

"I have to do what I have to do."

* * *

TBC

Where was Tyr? Did he find the Bones? Will Beka get to Harper before he leaves?

Why was the Mad Persied asking Beka such weird questions?

And what the frell is going on with Dylan, Rommie, Trance and Rev Bem? Stay

tuned for your next episode of Three Parts Dead

muhahahahaha


	32. Chapter 32

Thank you for the wonderful comments you guys rock!!

And always Eljay for the kiss ass beta job (((hugs)))

* * *

They had been combing the galaxy for months without a sign or a clue. Dylan leaned on a console in the command centre as he gazed out in to vast dark night. He had nearly lost hope.

"Is everything okay?"

Dylan started slightly. It was Trance; he hadn't heard her come in. "Oh, yes fine Trance. Why do you ask?" He replied with a heavy sigh.

Trance shrugged. "You looked sad."

Dylan gave a wry smile and didn't reply. Two months ago Trance and Rev Bem had saved his life. He nearly died on the world ship. Luckily he hadn't been infested. Still he nearly died and the delay for his recovery had erased all signs of where the Maru had gone. Beka, Harper and Try were all missing.

Trance stood at his side even now. She was always a ray of hope. He felt at this point he was using her strength to carry on. Her belief that everything would be okay gave him the ability to keep searching. He straightened up and grimaced slightly, his creaking body still a reminder that he hadn't finished healing.

Trance laid a soft purple had on his shoulder. "We'll find them," she stated confidently.

"Trance, how can you be so sure. It's been months, we have no leads, we have nothing."

"It's too early yet."

"What?"

"Sooner or later we will find a clue. We just have to be patient."

Dylan narrowed his eyes suspiciously. He was tired of games, tired of looking... But, what else could he do. These people, these misfits, stood by his side through thick and thin; how cold he just give up hope? He had to find Beka and Harper...and even Tyr. He had to trust Trance's convictions. Trust seemed to be a scarce commodity lately.

* * *

Tyr led Beka up a narrow woodland path.

"You left him here!? In the middle of nowhere!?" Beka continued to rant.

"I left him with his own kind," confirmed Tyr.

Beka felt her blood boil up to her cheeks. "Do you even know these people? I mean are they decent people?"

Tyr gave a soft smile. "Are we?"

Beka quit talking then. She was a an cargo hauler and part-time smuggler. Tyr was a mercenary. Trance a thief... Rev Bem... well was Rev Bem and Dylan; a on a desperate possibly hopeless quest. Beka stopped.

Tyr paused after a beat. "What's wrong?"

"How do we know if we're good people? What if Dylan's right? Divine forgive, what if you are right. Maybe he's better off without us."

Tyr reached forward putting a steady hand on her shoulder. He gripped it slightly drawing her attention. "You care for the boy, yes?"

Beka nodded meekly.

"That's enough." Tyr turned abruptly and continued down the dark path.

The trekked for an hour more before Tyr paused. They stood in a slight opening bathed in moonlight.

It actually would have been a pretty spot Beka surmised if she hadn't been so anxious about Harper. She wanted to see the kid. See his bright blue eyes and hear his soft giggles. She needed to know he was okay. She needed to take him home.

Tyr stood silently listening.

Beka forced herself to stay calm as she too listened to the sounds in the night. She tried to imagine she was on a nice warm ship in a nice hot shower, coffee in the coffee maker waiting... her pleasant thoughts were interrupted by a shrill whistle. Beka scowled. Now what!?

Tyr put his fingers to his lips and copied the whistle in reply.

Beka reached for her forcelance and a small group of strangers entered the clearing. They were humans, two older men and one younger one. The younger one seemed a bit skittish and watched the older ones warily. In the moonlight Beka could see he sported bruises along his neck and the side of his face. He was older then Seamus but in a small way he reminded her of him. Her heart began to bet even harder as the boy's absence suddenly seemed even more acute. She hoped wildly that everything was going to be okay.

Tyr greeted the two older men. "I want to see him."

"You're too late." Growled the older man turning back to glare at the younger man that stood behind him a few feet.

"What do you mean too late!" Tyr demanded.

Beka stepped forward in a fury. "What did you do to him?! Where is he!?" Tyr placed his arm on hers possible saving the other human's life. Beka growled in frustration and stepped away to pace, her anger and nervous energy not allowing her to stand still. This was a hell of a situation. She couldn't believe she allowed this all to happen. She should never have left him alone. Beka swiped at an angry tear. He had been so afraid of the Magog, so afraid of being alone. It was so easy to forget he was a kid sometimes. He was so smart and had been through so much. Beka tried to calm down so she could hear what was happening.

"That kid you left here was nothing but trouble the whole time." The man nearly spit as he spoke.

"What do you mean trouble? That measly little twig of a child I _paid_ you to take care of!? How could he be any trouble at all?"

The man approached Tyr they were face to face. Beka put her hand back on her gauss gun.

"That was no boy. He was trouble. Always building little machines. Never wanting to work in the fields. Always staring off in to space. Always starting fights. Never respecting his betters! If he hadn't took runaway I would have made sure he went away permanently!"

When Tyr growled like an ancient lion, night-birds flew from the trees in a fright.

The man hit the ground suddenly. Beka hadn't even sent the blur of Tyr's backhand. "Tell me which one of you are his better!?"

The man on the ground scrambled backwards, wiping blood from his mouth as he went. "You'll pay for this Uber!"

"I already have you ungrateful piece of trash!"

The other man helped his comrade to his feet. "Let's go."

The headed back to the woods, Beka and Tyr did nothing to stop them, there was no point. The younger man paused though. He opened his mouth a few time looking at the two spacers for a moment nervously. It was like he had something to say but was afraid to.

"NOW WOODY!" screamed one of the men. The young man hung his head and followed his comrades in to the trees.

As soon as they were out of site Beka turned on Tyr. "How could you leave Seamus with these... these..."

"Kludges?" He finished for her.

"I never said that!"

"But you thought it. Beka whether you want to admit it or not, these are his people."

Beka kicked at a clump of dirt in frustration. "Tyr, think about it. Harper has nothing more in common with this people then you do with the Drago-Kazov

Tyr shrugged. "He has no feud with these people. He's a child; he can adapt."

"But, he shouldn't have to! This kid needs stability not the ability to adapt. He's had to do that enough already! It's not fair."

"I never said it was fair. Life very seldom is."

The glared at each other for a few moments before Beka turned on her heels and headed back towards the Maru in disgust. She didn't care if she got lost or eaten by wild creatures. She had had enough of following Tyr's lead.

Beka had nearly a few false turns but eventually she could see the Maru up ahead. The sky was getting lighter and things were getting easier to see. Purple streaks of light reflected off the Maru's hull, reminding Beka that Harper wasn't the only one she had left behind.

She paused looking up towards the sky. Shades of pink and purple ushered in the early morning sun.

Tyr paused behind her. "What are you thinking?"

"What do you care?"

"I care about a great deal of things. I just have priorities."

"One of them is yourself!"

"Of course; being dead doesn't serve my agenda."

Beka sighed. "How are we going to find him Tyr?"

Just then the trees behind them moved. Tyr and Beka turned as one weapons drawn.

"Wild creature?" Beka whispered to Tyr urgently

Tyr sniffed the air lightly. "Of a sort," Tyr replied simply. "Come out slowly," he yelled towards the trees.

Slowly as requested the young man named Woody stepped out in to the open. "I'm sorry, don't shoot!" he sputtered.

"Why shouldn't we?" Beka demanded.

"I-I know where Harper went. He left three days ago...I know where he went" Woody rambled and stuttered.

"Well, then Woody," Beka smiled lowering her weapon, "You're my new best friend"

TBC


	33. Chapter 33

Thanks again for the nice comments and to the queen of all things Beta (((Eljay))))

* * *

Harper had been on two planets and currently his third drift in as many days. He dragged his dirty fingernails across his empty stomach as he walked down the street. He had decided he didn't like drifts. The smelt like old metal covered in even older grease. He missed the sun. He didn't even know the name of the drift he was currently on. But it didn't matter; the sooner he could find away off this trash heap in space, the closer he would be to home. 

Earlier in the day while looking for odd jobs he had fixed a washing device for a grateful older lady. The lady in turn had then given him a credit chip for his time. He had held the chip in his hand for a very long time before offering the lady a brief smile of thanks. He couldn't remember ever having credit of his own before. It made him feel a bit proud. He let it glitter and shine in his palm for a few moments before heading back out on to the street. He stuffed the chip deep in to his pocket. He didn't want anyone to take it away from him.

Since he had never had a chip before he was a bit at odds what to do with it but, food was high on the list.

Harper rounded a corner and came to an abrupt stop. He instantly knew where he would be spending his money.

The smells from the bakeshop wafted through the air. He entered the small store ... through the front door and paused. A teenage girl sat behind the counter and she stared at him suspiciously as he entered. "We don't give freebies kid."

Harper sneered back at her. "I got money."

The girl said nothing back but just watched him like he was about rob the place blind. Harper had to admit the idea had crossed his mind briefly. But he hadn't had a whole lot of luck with bakeshops. Let her watch he didn't care he was a legit customer... for once. He poked around the store for a few minutes checking out the cookies and the sticky buns. There was bread twisted in funny shapes and cakes that he couldn't quit tell what they were made of. Then on the right at the back a row of small pies shined with glaze in the low light. He may have gasped out loud. With a shaking hand he picked one up and walked back to the snotty girl and her till. She took his credit and he walked out of the store carrying the pie like it was a sacred artifact.

He searched around and found a corner between two stores and he tucked himself in to it. He gazed at the warm pastry as he held it in his lap. Tears sprung to his eyes. It was Fergus's pie. He swore at himself lightly. _This was stupid. He was supposed to be a grownup now. He had to be able to take care of himself. Yet here he was hiding between two buildings crying over a pastry. _He started to think about Fergus lying in the tall grass reminding him to get the pie. _Neither of them had had one before but it had to be good right? _He though of Dionysus and his awful machine and his stomach began to feel queasy. Then he thought of Trance and the cookies that Tyr made. Still the pie sat and steamed in his lap. _Should he eat it? He was hungry. But Fergus should be eating this pie not him. _His whole life food had been a vicious circle. _Beka and Tyr said it was okay to eat things. People were supposed to eat things._ But he would always equate food with pain. He sighed deeply and stuck his fingers in to the side of the pie. The chunks of apples and syrup dripped from his fingers. He slurped at it quickly so it wouldn't fall to the ground. He closed his eyes in bliss. _Fergus was right--this was the best thing he had ever tasted._

He gulped the rest quickly and crawled back out of the corner. He brushed himself off the best he could remembering what Tyr said about girls and cleanliness.

_Rommie had told him she liked it better when he didn't smell, so Tyr had been right. He never cleaned up his quarters though. It didn't matter if girls liked that or not anyways; if he left it long enough Rommie would have one of the Maria bots clean it up. _

He stopped and physically shook himself. _There was no use thinking about the Andromeda. They didn't want him there. __Dionysus has called him a Kludge...a Street Rat; it was mostly likely he would never be anything else. But maybe if he went home he could find his Mom and Dad, maybe his Aunt too. Then they could have a home again. Dad and him would go find food and it wouldn't make him sick anymore. Mom would read the old books from the cellar to him. His Aunt would laugh as they tried hopelessly to grow a garden in the field out back. Raven, Fergus and him would .... _Reality came crashing back. Even if he found his parents, and that was a big _if,_ things would never be the same again.

Maybe, just maybe though, if he could find them they would make a new home together.

Harper wandered towards the space dock. If he were lucky he would be able to find passage to the next drift... or planet for a bit of manual labour. Once the Captains found out that they didn't have to pay him they were pretty willing. He didn't care where they were flying as long as they were flying in the direction of Earth, and home.

* * *

Beka and Tyr had gotten a message buoy off to Andromeda about a week ago. The message simply said that they were fine but would continue searching for Harper. They hadn't gotten a response back yet, Beka wasn't sure she wanted one. She wasn't real sure the Andromeda would receive the message. She wasn't even sure what type of state the ship was still in or if it was still in once piece at all. Woody had directed them in the direction of the spaceport and had informed them of Harper's plan to find work off planet. It really hadn't been much of a lead. They asked Woody if he wanted to come and join the search. He had shaken his head; adamantly declaring that he was just starting to figure things out and he need to stay to do that. It was an odd and cryptic reply but Beka had let it slide. She wasn't worried about Woody.

They had chased Harper for a better part of a month, from planet to drift, always just finding out that he had left just two days or three days before. Finally they talked to one freighter pilot that declared he had seen the boy just the day before but he offered no further clues.

Beka sighed loudly as they refueled the Maru.

"We are gaining on him," remarked Tyr bluntly.

"Yeah but we've hit a dead end. No one saw where he went next."

"Maybe he hasn't left."

"Maybe," agreed Beka reluctantly.

"The boy seems to be doing quite well for himself though."

"What makes you say that?"

Well," Tyr started, "If he was sick or hurt he wouldn't be able to move on so quickly. Besides, I don't know why we continue on with this charade. We both know where he's going."

Beka banged the sided of the Maru with her fist. Her frustration was getting the best of her. "But, why Tyr? Why go back to starvation? Why go back to a place where dictators torture you for fun! I don't get it!"

"It's simple," Tyr shrugged nonchalantly. "Do you remember what you said to me back to me on Sinti? He needed to go back to his people. He obviously can't adapt as well as I thought."

"But, why Earth? Why not try to find us?"

"What has he always said from day one? Yet we always brushed it off."

The thought hit Beka like a blow to the stomach. "He said he wanted to go home. It's just...I thought..."

"You thought if you ignored his requests long enough Andromeda would become is home."

Beka blinked back tears and looked away not quite willing to met Tyr's eyes right then. "Earth's still a long ways away. It would take us a week to get there even if we flew there directly."

"But go we must if you with to convince him that his circumstances have changed."

Beka gave a small smile. "I only hope I can."

* * *

He couldn't believe his luck when he found the Missionary ship that was flying directly to earth. Four more slipstreams and he would be home. He could barely sit still in the chair he had been allotted.

The pretty young nurse that had allowed him passage watched him out of the corner of her eye as she went over a checklist of her supplies. Harper did his best to ignore her as he stared avidly out the window.

"Tell me why you want to go to Earth again? It seems strange, most young men are trying their hardest to get away from there."

Seamus shrugged. He didn't feel like conversation. He just wanted to get where he was going. "I told you I was looking for something."

The young nurse didn't seem put off by his rough tone. "You're awfully young to be by yourself. Where are your parents?"

"I'm older than I look," was his only reply.

The nurse continued looking at him. He could feel her eyes boring in to the side of his head and he finally gave in. "Look lady you seem nice and everything and I realize it's your job to help people but really I was just looking for a ride."

"They you don't want anything for that rash?"

He blinked rapidly not quite sure he heard right. "What?"

"There on the side of your neck." She stepped forward and her fingers flitted gently over his neck just under his ear.

He couldn't help but flinch at her touch. It had been itching him there all day but he hadn't thought much of it. "I'll be fine."

"It'll only take a second to fix. I'll promise I'll leave you alone afterwards."

Harper sighed. "All right fine then."

He followed her in to a back room that held various types of medical supplies. It wasn't more than a closet really. She leaned forward to get a box behind his head. She was very close. Harper closed his eyes. She smelled pretty like Trance, but different too. The room suddenly felt a little muggy as he became painfully away of another pressing need. "Er, look I'll wait for you out in the corridor okay." His checks felt suddenly warm.

"What's wrong?" the nurse cooed. She pulled a small injection syringe out of its box. "We're nearly done."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Harper fidgeted uncomfortable.

The nurse smiled coyly. "Just tilt your head." Her hand brushed his neck.

_Where the hell was this coming from?_ He couldn't back up, there was a shelf right behind him. "Listen, you're nice and all but I don't even know your name and..."

She put a finger on his lips. "Shhh." She pressed the injector firmly against his neck and he heard a small hiss as the medication hit his blood stream.

The nurse wrapped her arms around his chest holding him close.

His body shivered. _Shivered? That couldn't be right. _He looked up at the woman's face. She was watching him again but this time it lacked a certain... passion. His legs felt funny and the room started to dance. It was a lot like when Tyr drugged him. "Something's...wrong."

The nurse's smile was anything but friendly then, and everything went dark.

* * *

Light pierced through the darkness like a knife hitting the back of his skull. Seamus groaned in protest. His tongue felt too big and his head throbbed. It was hard to think in a straight line. His arms ached and he felt utterly confused. His memory rushed back like a wave pounding the rocks. He gasped and jerked upwards. However whatever the nurse had given him was still in his system and the world tilted crazily and his nose quickly met the deck plating. 

The light that woke him came from the port windows. They weren't in space anymore. They must have landed on a planet. But he had no idea where.

Well at least he was still on the same ship; he confirmed that with a quick glance around. His stomach protested with a loud gurgle. He closed his eyes tightly fighting off the nausea the chased the dizziness. He tried to bring his arms forward to push himself up but his arms were tied behind his back. His feet were free but his hands seemed tethered to the wall as well as to each other. The fall had pulled his arms tautly behind him.

He groaned. _What the hell happened? He was just sitting there and psycho Nurse Kratchet comes out of nowhere._ He banged his head lightly against the floor in frustration. When Tyr drugged him he hadn't felt this bad afterwards. _What the heck did she give him?_

His neck was itchy and he couldn't even scratch it. Then he heard voices and footsteps approaching. Playing dead seemed the wisest choice right that second.

"I told you I had him." It sounded like Nurse Kratchet.

"How do I know it's him for sure?" It was a male's voice... deeper and meaner sounding. Harper tried to slow his breathing as they approached him.

Someone crouched beside him. Suddenly a hand grabbed the back of his head pulling it back sharply. Harper cried out despite himself. He struggled but could not loosen the hold on his hair. His eyes watered from the pain.

Harper opened his eyes and was face to face with an oversized Nietzschean. Harper panicked; "No, no, no."

"Quiet Rat!" the Uber hissed, grabbing the front of Harper's face right at the hinge of the jawbone. His mouth was forced open slightly and any attempt at movement caused pain to course down his neck and up through his ears. A small whine escaped his throat, but he could utter no further protest.

The Uber forcibly turned his head to the right then to the left. "You're right; it sure looks like him."

"I'm sure it's him, His ugly mug has been blasted all over the net for months. I've gotten so sick of looking at it."

The Uber finally let go of his head. Harper fell back heavily unable to brace himself with his confined hands.

"I want my credit," Nurse Kratchet demanded.

"Relax--you'll get it right after we confirm his identity."

After that the words just buzzed around Harper's head. He felt so tired and sore. He didn't understand what was going on. Why was his face all over the net? This had to be a mistake, he was no-one.

The tall Nietzschean untied Harper's tether from the wall then pulled him to his feet. Harper couldn't help but sway unsteadily. But he was given no time to find his bearings. The Nietzschean pulled on his rope and led him off the ship.

The sun that had bothered him earlier hit him full force as he was led off the ship. He staggered as the pain in his head doubled. After a few moments he was able to open his eyes. Noises and smells assaulted his senses. He tried to stop but the Uber yanked on the rope. The rope tightened making his shoulders ache but he staggered on. He hadn't had time to really understand the situation he was in, but one overwhelming fact was slowly becoming apparent. He was a prisoner and most likely a slave.

He started to look around frantically looking for a chance to escape. All he saw were rows and rows of ships and merchants. There was a long fence on one side. Little kids stood begging for money, treats, whatever the spacers would toss to them.

He recognized that fence. He recognized this spaceport. He didn't know whether to laugh or cry. This was Boston. He was home. His house was just a few miles away, up and over the hills he could see in the distance. If he sniffed really hard he could smell the ocean over the scents of the merchants' wares.

He was jerked forward once again. He bit his lip in an attempt not to cry out.

This wasn't quite the homecoming he had hoped for.

TBC


	34. Chapter 34

Can I say opps hehehe I actually posted this a while ago at my main site Cosmic Castaways but forgot to post it here? DeMona's cough reminded me I was an idiot oops. Forgive me?

sorry for the formatting the site's acting up again

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks to Eljay as always for being the Beta queen! And fir Nureek and Akajipster for lending me their ears on the part after this one.

I got inspired so I've written a lot more that I haven't posted but hopefully the updates will be coming faster now

Thanks for all the comments guys... love you all!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beka extended the Maru's landing gear. She carefully avoided the hole she had created during her last visit. She stared it eerily. So much had happened over the last little while and it all begun with that hole. She shook herself from her reverie.

She had done some fancy flying and she believed for now that the Maru had avoided detection but the Dragos' archaic space sensors. She guessed there weren't too many invaders willing to attempt an attack on Earth... well other than the Magog. The planet simply had nothing left to pillage anyways. It had become a mining planet and a source of slaves. With Earth having nearly no viable resources why risk the Dragos' wrath by invading? Any decent sensors the Dragans did have were focused on the ground. It was the kind of place that was easy to get in to but a lot harder to get out of.

Luckily Beka had more then one trick up her sleeve for a fast getaway, also known as The Valentine Special as her father used to say.

Tyr and her had spoken very little over the last day. What more was there to say really? She still didn't know where they stood with each other. She had gotten over her initial fury with him for taking Harper in the first place. Tyr was just being Tyr. Not that that excused anything... but chasing the kid over half the galaxy had been exhausting and she simply had no energy to expend towards hating him. Not trusting him...that took no energy at all.

The two of them walked silently across the small field to the old, run-down house. To Hear Seamus talk about it you would think it was a mansion but it was barely a shack. As they rounded the side of the building, she was suddenly hit by two things. The first was the healthy breeze from the very unhealthy ocean. The second was the strong memory of the death--of Fergus. His blood still stained the uneven steps. She paused long enough for Tyr to grow concerned. He placed a large hand on her shoulder. She smiled back weakly. "Even I have bad memories here. I was here barely a day; imagine what nightmares he has."

"Yet he has always called this home." Tyr stepped deftly over the stains on to the front porch and into the small house. He waived has hand in front of his face and wrinkled his nose. "The air is," he paused seemingly searching for the correct word. " ... stale. I don't think anyone, with the possible exception of rodents has been here for some time."

Beka sighed heavily. "Do you think we beat him here?"

"It's a possibility."

"Then we wait."

"We wait." Tyr confirmed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was dark. Straw littered the bottom of the small cell that he inhabited. Well it felt like straw he couldn't actually see it that well. It smelled of dampness and offered no warmth. Actually the prickly material made him itch and he had developed even more itchy spots all over his skin. He sighed and scratched at the preexisting rash on his neck.

He had gone from mind-numbing fear to exhaustion and he had slept. Now the paranoia was creeping back, but in brought a new friend with it--boredom. It was too dark to see clearly and he couldn't tell if it was morning or night. He let his fingers wander around his confinement area but they didn't go far before finding walls and nothing else.

Why was this happening to him? He vaguely remembered Nurse Kratchet and the Uber talking about confirming his identity. Why they hell would anyone be interested in him? He was a nobody. He wasn't left wondering for long. The brief light he got seeped under the doorway. That light flickered and was blocked in part as someone approached. He crawled backwards quickly until he had a wall at his back. The door flew open with a bang that made him jump. He was temporarily blinded as light streamed in.

"On your feet Kludge!" a voice growled, low and menacing.

Blinking rapidly, Seamus could finally make out a silhouetted frame at the door. Who ever it was, they were huge. Harper scrambled to his feet. He had a feeling he didn't want to piss this guy off. His knees started to shake. He did his best to stop them but it was a loosing battle.

The man, who turned out to be an over-sized Nietzschean, stepped further into the cell. Harper tried to press himself further in to the wall but it didn't work; he had nowhere to go.

The Uber seemed to study him for a moment. "How old are you boy?"

Harper shrugged.

The Nietzschean clubbed him roughly across the face.

His knees buckled. His questioner reached forward and grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him back up. "I said stand up! I didn't give you permission to sit! And you will answer all my questions, do you understand? Now, how old are you!"

Harper ran a tongue across his now swollen lip. "I'm not really sure. Thirteen or fourteen."

The Nietzschean threw him against the wall in disgust. "You're barely a boy! I can't believe Anasazi has stooped so low."

Harper recognized the name with surprise. "You know Tyr!? Is he here?" Maybe he had said it a tad to hopefully because he received another backhand across the face. He stiffened his knees, not allowing himself to fall. He closed his eyes for a moment. It felt like his jaw had loosened itself from his face. Then the Niet grabbed him by the shirt again, lifting him up so his feet were off the ground. He kicked his feet out frantically but they found no purchase.

"Do you know who I am boy?"

Harper started to shake his head but realized he better answer vocally. "No." It came out barely a whisper.

"I am Bacchus out of Saga by Dionysus and you were an accomplice in the murder of my father!"

Seamus felt himself turn cold. "Y-You're his son!?"

Bacchus dropped him then. "So you don't even deny it then?"

Harper hit the ground hard and shaking with tension. "Deny what? That your father was a bastard!?"

He didn't see the blow coming; all he remembered was his head bouncing off the cement. He lay immobile for a few seconds. The son was very much like the father. Pain radiated from his neck and head.

Suddenly he was in the air again. Bacchus had picked him up by the scruff of his already painful neck. He let out a small whimper. He did not want to go through this again. Why did the Nietzscheans always pick on him?

Bacchus shook him like a rag doll. "Where is Anasazi?"

"I-I Don't know. He ditched me. Just like everyone does eventually."

"Where did you last see him?"

Harper wasn't sure what to do. Should he tell Bacchus? Tyr had been nice to him... well sort of; Tyr was probably long gone anyways.

Bacchus shook him harder. "You will answer me, street rat!"

Harper felt like his bones were being shaken from his skin. "Sinti," he gasped. "I last saw him on Sinti."

Bacchus set him gently on his feet but then gripped Harper throat. Slowly, Bacchus started twisting his neck. Seamus tried to break his grip but there was little he could do. Pain rippled down his spine and he screamed.

"You would lie to me, would you boy?"

"No! It's the truth!" he yelled in response. "Gahh! No, please stop!"

Bacchus squeezed and twisted for a moment more before letting go.

Seamus fell to the ground wiping tears of anger, frustration and pain from his face.

Bacchus looked at him without sympathy or remorse. "For your part in my Father's murder I sentence you to be severely punished and marked. You will live and work in the mines as a symbol of my wrath." Bacchus leaned in towards him menacingly. If I find out that you lied to me your skin will be flayed from your body and you will die. Slowly."

With out further ceremony, Bacchus turned on his heels and left Harper once more in darkness.

Seamus stared at the door for a few moments in shock. He attempted to process what just happened. Then he turned his face in to the stinking damp straw and sobbed.

TBC


	35. Chapter 35

Sorry once again this hasn't been beta yet but it will be :-D

Thanks to Eljay

And Nureek and Jips for some bits of inspiration

Thanks for all the comments you guys are the best!

* * *

Beka bent to pick at the long straw-like grass that caught in her pant hem. She must have picked it up as she crossed the small field from the Maru to the Harper homestead. Beka had grown bored after the first twenty-four and she still wasn't in to a long conversation with Tyr so she decided to do some snooping. She left Tyr running scans on the Maru and hiked over to the old house. She and Tyr had been in the house before but she decided now to take a better look at the second floor.

As she climbed the stairs to the second floor of the old grey house Beka had to be careful as to where she stepped. There were loose boards and holes through out the entire staircase. Some steps were missing all together and she had to hop haphazardly to the next step, hoping it would support her. She wasn't a heavy woman; a child could have flown up the stairs. But a heavier Nietzschean or a Magog would not have made it well at least not without some serious risk and noise. It wasn't a wonder that the family sleeping quarters were upstairs; it would be the safest place in the house.

At the top of the stairs there was a narrow hallway. The walls were dirty and the plaster was missing in a couple of places. It was obvious no one had been here in quite a while. Cobwebs brushed her face and Beka batted at them disgustedly. There were no spiders in space. She liked space.

The floor under her foot creaked with age as Beka arrived at the first door and paused hesitantly. Finally giving in to the curiosity that had brought here Beka opened the door slowly. A cloud of dust puffed up and Beka coughed. The Space Captain glanced around surprised at the room's sparseness. This must be or been Seamus's Aunt's room Beka surmised by the area's meager contents. An old creased photograph of a man sat in a broken frame on a small table. There was an old dirty mattress in the corner with two moth eaten blankets folded neatly on one end. This was so foreign to her life on the Maru. It was hard to relate. Things on the Maru were cluttered and claustrophobic this whole house felt so empty.

Beka shivered it often felt like a cold breeze rippled right through this place but the air never stirred. It was like the ghosts of this place were talking to her. She didn't believe in ghosts but this house seemed to echo with them. She stepped over to a window on the far wall. A torn curtain hung loosely barley blocking the view and brushed it aside lightly. The view must have been breath taking once. Beka watched the damaged ocean crash against the rocks. If she closed her eyes she could almost here the voices of Raven, Fergus and Seamus playing on the beach. Beka shook herself from her daydream and turned back to her investigation of the room.

On the wall adjacent to the mattress was a wall covered with a child's drawings. The drawings were pinned to the wall with anything that could be found: pieces of wire, old sewing pins, and glue. Beka reached forward touching the pictures almost reverently. A small 'R' was scrawled in the corner of a few and it made Beka smile. The drawings must have belonged to Raven. It was obvious she was just learning her letters as some of the "R's" were backwards. There were all sorts of pictures and there were a glimpse in to Raven's world. There were rainbows, seagulls and suns with smiling faces but Beka's favorites were the family portraits.

The Harper family smiled back at her in their best scribbled form. She spotted Seamus right away. He was the one with the hair sticking up wildly all over the place. In one picture it showed Seamus falling in to the ocean. It mad Beka laugh out loud. Raven had obviously been annoyed with her older cousin that day.

Beka stepped back to look at all the pictures as a whole when she spotted something out of the corner of her eye. Under the corner of the mattress was a stack of papers. Beka gasped as she pulled them out. There were more Drawings by Raven but these ones were not as happy as the ones on the wall. These pictures we're drawn with red, black and grey crayons and there were no smiling suns. There were pictures of large men with guns and blood. The one that mad her catch her breath was of a spiky-haired boy with big black tears. Beka folded that one and put it in her pocket.

She felt so bad that the Maru had crashed here. She felt sick at the thought that she had something to do with the Death's of Raven and Fergus. But this was not a happy place. Whether she had crash-landed or not bad things happened here no amount of guilt or regret would change that.

Beka said good-bye to the small room and stepped back out to the hallway to investigate the next one. This must have been Seamus's parent's room. Again there was no bed frame only a mattress. Calling it threadbare would have been polite. Beka jumped as a small rodent ran across the floor in front of her. Unquestionably, the family had done it's best to keep things neat and clean. But from what Seamus had said the adults had been gone for sometime before Beka had found them and the place had that forgotten musty smell feel to it all. Unmistakably this had once been someone's home. She now could feel why he had such a connection to this place. He probably still held out hope that his parents would come home. Hell, walking in to these rooms felt like she was invading. Despite the dust it felt like the people who lived here would be were still here. There was a glass of water sitting on a table by the bed but the water had long since evaporated leaving a dirty circle around its perimeter. An old book lay open on a chair. These people had not planned on leaving. They were just gone. It was creepy in a way, it was like they all evaporated like the glass of water. They weren't coming back. She had no reason to think that way other then her world-weary experiences. The problem was Seamus, he couldn't keep waiting for them to come back. Whether he accepted it or not, he was still a kid. Seamus needed someone not just to make sure he was fed and clean but also to be there for him. The kid was so utterly alone.

Beka left the room quietly, leaving its contents to the rats.

She stepped towards the last room at the very end of the hallway. The door was handle was broken off so she simply pushed the door open. This was the kid's room. More drawings littered the walls and scattered across the floor. Raven had left her mark once again.

This room had the most items in it of the three. There were three homemade mattresses on the floor and a blanket on each. The blankets in this room had not been folded neatly… they lay in heaps on the mattresses. This room showed more recent signs of inhabitants. It had been only been a few months since this room had saw life. There were some stuffed bears sitting haphazardly on a chair. A discarded shoe lay in the centre of the room.

Beka gazed took a closer look at the books. She was a fan of holonovels but she never really read books. She let her fingers run across the bindings as she read the titles. They were written common which surprised her. Everyone spoke common but most literature was written in Vedran. Still she recognized most of the words from her childhood lessons. Much to here surprise these weren't kids books.

Advanced Physics, Understanding Fractals and three or four books on Auto repair...Beka raised her eyebrow. These were smart kids. Seamus talked of fairy tales but he certainly wasn't getting them from these books. Beka felt sad sorting through these rooms but as she went she also felt something else. These _were_ smart kids…intelligent, beautiful children. No one deserved to live this way especially not Seamus. He was so much more then this. She had never seen anyone catch on to things as quickly as he did. He had never been on a spacecraft before they met yet, not long ago she caught him crawling through the slipstream making minor repairs. He was wasted here. This was a crime of the highest proportions. She felt sad but slowly the rage built up inside her. This isn't right. She was sorry about his family but she cold still save Harper from this miserable existence. She just needed to convince him of that. She had to convince him he was so much more then this pathetic old house on the hill.

Suddenly she had heard a noise and she whirled around to see Tyr down the hall at the top of the stairs. "Hey," She smiled weakly.

Tyr gave a terse nod. "Looking for something specific?"

"I'm looking for a boy," Beka sighed; he emotions were all over the board today.

"Well unless he's buried under a pile of books, or …" Tyr wrinkled his nose. "Or filth, I doubt he's here."

Beka smiled at Tyr's jest. "Well, you remember what he looked like when he first came aboard. The filth thing is a possibility." Beka glanced around the room once again. "Can you imagine this life Tyr? I don't think I can."

Tyr shrugged, "This is not the first time I've been a witness to loss and poverty."

Beka looked at him with interest then.

Tyr leaned against the doorframe. "I lived a happy life. I was warm, feed, educated and loved. My Parents were strong. My mother…" Tyr paused and offered a rare smile. "She was a powerful woman. She catered to no man…"

Tyr got lost in his own memories for a moment but Beka waited patiently.

"Then we were attacked. My tribe was decimated. I escaped but only for a while. I was a slave for over a year."

Beka gasped. "Tyr, you were a slave!? I had no idea!"

"It was a long time ago now. But, I remember it was difficult. Harper is younger then I was and well he's…"

"Not Nietzschean," Beka finished for him. _Why did it always come back to that?_

Tyr didn't agree out right. "Being from Earth gives him a certain, disadvantage."

"I'm worried about him, Tyr. Do you think he's okay?"

"He's proven himself to be resourceful in the past."

Beka wrapped her arms around herself. "We have to find him." Beka swept her arms outwards. "We have to give him something more then this. He deserves to have a future."

* * *

He cried until he felt there was no moisture left in his body. Then hiccupped roughly causing his head and neck to jar. His hand crept up to where Bacchus had grabbed him. He could feel the vivid welts that had grown there.

Bacchus said he would be punished then sent to the factory. Hadn't he already been punished enough. What did he have left really? A darkness came over him as all hope and faith left him. His mother used to talk about the Divine's will. Perhaps it was the Divine's will that he be nothing more then a nothing mudfoot. Maybe he deserved to be a slave. Maybe it was all he was good for.

It felt like forever before they came for him but it may have only been minutes. His heart beat wildly in his chest when he finally heard the footsteps in the corridor. The lock clanked and then the door crashed open. He jumped at the noise despite himself. Two large Nietzcheans enter the room. _Weren't they all large?_ One had long hair like Tyr but his skin was pale while the other was bald and dark. Both looked menacing. The bald one carried a set of chains and shook them in Harper's direction.

"Come on baby Kludge, you have an appointment."

"Bugger off." Harper swore crab walking backwards towards the wall.

The one with long hair sniggered but the bald one was not amused. "You sure like to use that mouth of yours don't you, mudfoot? Well we'll soon fix that." Then he swung the chains catching Harper in the back of the shins. Seamus cried out and fell heavily on to his butt. His left leg went instantly numb. He was then grabbed by his wrists and pulled to his feet. He balanced precariously on his one leg as the chains clamped down on his wrists.

The longhaired one sneered at him. "We made them extra small for you mini-kludges."

The buckles were tight on his wrists. The Uber was right… There would be no way to squirm free. But, he didn't bother to comment. His heart was already beginning to accept his new role.

The bald one pulled him from his cell using the chains like a leash. He was led to another room a short distance away. As his escorts unlocked the door Seamus wrinkled his nose, it smelled like meat smoke house. As the door opened he soon learned why. Inside the room there were bodies. At least five bodies hung from chains on the wall as large heat lamps shone down on them from every corner.

If he had eaten lunch he would have let it in the hallway.

He gagged as they pulled him in. There was an empty hook in the very center of the room and Baldy hooked Harper chains on to it. So he was forced to stand tip-toed as his arms hung from the chains well above his head.

He shivered in the heat, as the Nietzcheans looked him over. "Tsk, well this won't do," breathed the one with the long hair. "He can still touch the ground. This will be too easy."

"Let's make it a bit more challenging," the other agreed with a sneer who then reached for Harper's right arm. He felt along like a doctor searching for a deformity after seemingly finding what he was looking for he paused and smiled. Then he pulled a long thin rod from a pouch that hung on his belt. He waved it in front of Harper's face. One end had been sharpened to a nasty point.

Seamus swallowed loudly, "Is this my punishment?"

The Bald Uber sneered back gleefully. "My dear boy this is only part one." Still smiling he drove the spike through Harper's arm.

He screamed. For a brief moment he thought the pain had made him go blind as white spots danced across his vision. He gasped for air as the initial shock faded. While he attempted to recover he could vaguely feel them cutting his shirt off.

"No,' He moaned as his back started to take on the full brunt of the heat lamps. Sweat trickled down his neck.

"Let him cook for a while." Chuckled long-hair. The other grunted in agreement and the two ogres's shuffled from the room, locking the door behind them.

Harper bit his lip. The air in the room grew stale and thick making it hard to breath. The pain in his arm was intense. But so was the bruise on his leg from being hit with the chain. His leg was starting to cramp. For a brief moment he let his arms take his weight.

His arm burned and he screamed. It felt like when they had first pushed it in. He thrust himself upwards back on to the balls of his feet again. It rod must be resting on a pressure point he surmised when he caught his wits again. He couldn't relax his legs and his legs couldn't hold him forever.

He blinked rapidly trying to keep the sweat from his eyes. He glanced at the withered corpses on the wall and thought of what the Uber's had said. _'My dear boy this is only part one.'_

He let out a sobbed laugh. His parents left, Raven and Fergus died. Tyr had abandoned him. Now even his torturer's had abandoned him temporarily. He closed his eyes and accepted his lots. Pain was life. Life was pain. Even if he wasn't here that would never change

TBC


	36. Chapter 36

Warning parts of this are a bit gory

Thank you for all the reviews …you guys rock!

Thanks for Eljay being my beta reader ((hugs))

* * *

"On screen," Dylan shouted as Andromeda was buffeted with another barrage torpedoes.

"Shields are down to 60," barked Rev Bem holding on to his station panel for balance.

"There are hull breaches on levels 18 and 19," Trance squeaked as she ducked the sparks from a nearby panel.

"On Screen," Andromeda stated calmly.

"Rekeeb!? What the hell is going on? " Dylan practically growled at the screen. A few hours ago they had received a communication from Beka. She and Tyr were on Harper's trail. Now someone he thought an ally was pounding his hull. It didn't take Dylan long to deduce that Rekeeb must have followed the message courier to them. The thing he couldn't figure out is why Rekeeb wanted to destroy them. "There is no response to your hail, Captain," replied Rommie curtly.

Dylan hated nothing more than being out of the loop. He slammed his hand on the monitor before him. "He may not want to talk to me but I'll make him listen. Rommie, prep full defensive missiles, tubes one through fourteen. Fire!"

The darkness, that once had been lit by only sparkling stars, was ablaze. Dylan Hunt had had enough of half-truths and betrayals. He was about to get his answers and he was willing to destroy anything that stood in his path.

Harper swayed lightly on the chains that held him aloft. The pain kept him awake but his mind had run from it. If he had ever been a boy he was no longer. All that was child-like had fled along with all hope for what his future held. He was sure that whatever was coming was going to be bad.

He was empty. He was done.

A cold draft interrupted his thoughts. He heard laughter and jeers swirl around his head but they meant nothing. Words, just words…he was past hearing them. Past feeling their sting. Pain was life. Life was pain. It was the one thing he seemed able to focus on.

A finger poked him in his chest causing him to swing. The pain in his arms flared and he became hyper aware of his surroundings. He groaned despite himself. He preferred oblivion.

"Do you know who I am, boy, or have all your senses left you? You are weaker than I thought. It's been a mere six hours."

It was Bacchus. Harper knew it without a doubt, even with his eyes closed.

The Nietzschean stopped his swinging and pulled him close. "DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM!?"

"Bacchus," his voice rasped with all the disdain he could muster. "Bacchus, the orphan."

Seamus' captor stepped back with a barked laugh. Then he spun wildly, back-fisting Harper across the right ear. There was a loud popping noise and Seamus screamed. He screamed for his mother, he screamed for Beka. He screamed, wanting to die.

He cracked his eyes open but he was so dizzy. His stomach churned. "Please," he whimpered, unsure of what he was asking for.

Then he realized his voice hadn't sounded quite right. He could see Bacchus. He seemed to be yelling but all he could hear was whispers. "Oh, Gawd," he moaned. "Please," he begged now without shame. "I can't hear you! I can't hear you! Please I just want to go home! I'm sorry," he sobbed. "I'm sorry."

The Nietzschean stepped close and spoke directly in to Harper's left ear. "This is your home now boy, and you will be a great deal sorrier still."

"I said I was sorry." He couldn't tell if it was blood from his sore ear or tears that dripped off his chin. And if it were possible, he fell even deeper in to despair. Bacchus continued to rant but Harper heard nothing of it and his thought drifted away.

Before he could make his final escape, a metal cup pushed against his teeth. He tried to turn away but a hand on the back of his neck held him still.

"When was the last time you had liquid? You must be thirsty." Bacchus spoke loudly on his left.

Harper could care less what is it was and gulped greedily. It was milk. Cold milk. After only a few meager gulps the cup was taken away. He strained after it but found no relief.

Harper didn't even have the strength left to open his eyes.

The cup returned and once again he sucked at it eagerly. He drank most of the cup before he realized; Bacchus had added vinegar to the milk.

The milk soured in his belly instantly. His eyes sprung open instantly. He had no control. He couldn't even bend over so as not to soil what was left of his clothes.

He choked and gagged. He couldn't seem to stop. Just when he thought he was done there was more. The rooms started to grow dim as he continued to gag. Finally, some words did break through his fog of discomfort. "You will be punished."

"I will be punished," he agreed mindlessly through cracked lips.

Bile dripped down his chin as his stomach attempted yet another purging. Unfortunately, in every sense of the word he was empty and his stomach heaved helplessly. His eyes drooped to half-mast.

A sharp blow from a blunt object sent him swinging in his chains. Someone was screaming. It took Seamus a moment to realize it was his own voice that echoed through the small room. It startled him that he could barley hear it. He hung limply on one arm, the arm the arm with the skewer through it. His legs and his other arm now refused to support him.

Again he was struck. He heard bones cracking near his ear as his shoulder gave way.

His stomach heaved but this time it was blood that dripped down his chin not bile.

Someone grabbed his hair and pulled him forward.

A voice rough and full of menace whispered in his ear. "You have been punished, child. Your scars shall bear witness to you crimes and serve as a warning to others. _Do not cross me again_!"

His chains were unlocked and he crumpled to the floor. Despite the heat he shivered. The darkness filled his sight and as unconsciousness came he wished for nothing. No fields of golden grass or women with soft voices would enter his dreams.

* * *

Beka sat on the back steps of the Harper house watching the sunset. The golden colours were amazing. She did her best to be unimpressed. She didn't want to like this place. She wanted to get Harper and fly him the hell out of here.

Tyr sat in a rickety old chair in the doorway behind her. He would shift every so often and she could hear the chair squeak.

She started to speak as if he wasn't there. She wasn't sure if what she wanted to do was right but she needed to say it out loud. "Whether or not he wants to, I'm taking him away from this Tyr. He deserves better. His parents aren't coming back and I won't abandon him here."

Tyr said nothing in response.

"This isn't his home any more--we're his family now. He belongs on the Andromeda."

"Are you sure it's what is best for him?"

Beka sighed. "I've though about it a lot. What's best for him, I mean. And I don't think I can offer him the perfect home. God knows, my family was messed up. I grew up on a cargo hauler for Pete's sake. So maybe I can't offer him the perfect home. But I can offer him a better one."

Tyr leaned forward in his chair but Beka ignored his closeness until he spoke into her ear. "I don't think he worries about accommodations. The boy would live in a shack if you told him you would never leave him."

Beka gasped and turned to look Tyr in the eye. "I can't promise him that. We live dangerous lives…I-"

Tyr raised his hand and put it against her lips, stopping her protests midstream. "Beka Valentine, I would have never thought of you as a mother. A leader, a warrior, yes; but a mother, no. It simply did not seem to suit you. Yet, when I see you with him I see kindred spirits. Whether you would admit it or not you need him as much as he needs you. You needn't promise him the moon; for the young professor, I think it would be enough if you said that you would try."

* * *

Soft voices were the first to break through the fog. They swirled around his brain like flies…annoying but not enough to attempt to shoo them away. He felt hot, sick. His arm hurt, his ear hurt; hell, everything hurt. He should get up but he couldn't quite remember why.

Something tugged at his feet. The flies were getting stronger but there was nothing he could do about it right now. He let the darkness carry him away and at least the nightmares were familiar.

Time passed. He was sure of it, but it was an elusive thing. His eyes felt pasted closed and it took a concerted effort to open them. Yet, seemingly they were open before he was even aware of it. He felt so dazed. He wasn't even aware of what his own body was doing anymore.

Everything seemed so confusing; so jumbled.

He stayed very still. Pain and heat radiated from his body and for now he wanted to stay quiet and small. If he could have, he would have liked to disappear in to the floor. He wished the Nietzcheans had killed him. He had let everyone down, even himself. He was worthless.

Being numb was the only comfort he could find so he allowed himself to be so for quite a while.

His stomach woke him in time. It gurgled in protest. He rolled on his side but dry heaves seemed to be the order of the day. _God his ribs hurt. _

After a while when he was able to recover a bit, he started to take note of his surroundings. He was lying on the ground again but at least he wasn't in …in _that_ room still.

He shuddered despite himself.

Slowly he let his crusted eyes flicker around what appeared to be some sort of holding cell. There were other people here…. Lots of them. There was dirt and cement and very little light. There was a small barrel with a fire in it. Some people seemed to huddle around it while others sat in various small groups against the walls. Everyone seemed to keep a wide berth around him though. It was probably because he was sick.

It was then he noticed there was a man sitting near him, not three feet from where he lay is head. Seamus flinched, a knee-jerk reaction he had to strangers being so close. He tried to push himself up and away but pain rippled instantly through his shoulders. It felt like his arm were being ripped from his body. What he had meant to be a stealthy escape left him moaning and flopping around like a fish.

"Shh," the man whispered and he placed an over-sized meaty hand on Harper's head. Seamus froze in terror. His heart was the only thing moving and it was running faster the Rommie in slipstream. "Just breathe," the voice commanded. Harper gasped, he hadn't even been aware that he had been holding is breath. "Calm," the man ordered.

Stars floated before his eyes as he tried to catch his breath. "I'm…" he paused to gasp for air. "Where… you…" It was useless; he had lost the ability to form complete thoughts, never mind sentences.

"Stay, calm and breathe. The others won't like it if you are excitable. It'll mean trouble."

Harper lay still for a moment fighting his panic. "I – I can hear you. Who are you?" He finally managed to ask.

"Little more then a messenger, boy. You can hear me with your left ear but your right needs repair. My name is Jacob, I'm a friend of your father's. "

Seamus gasped with surprise and struggled to a sitting position with Jacob's help. His limbs burned but he ignored it the best he could. "My father? You know my father!? Is he here? My Mom? Dad?" Harper called desperately.

"Hush, He's not here. Like I said I'm da messenger. I told your Pa I'd look in on you and see if you're breathing. I put your arm back in the socket. I wrap your head, arm and ribs and now…. I pass you da message." The man talked low, and slow. He had a bit of a strange accent as well. Seamus couldn't quite place it. It was hard to hear him at times but the man was right, if he tilted his good ear forward it was easier to hear.

Harper shook his head trying to control his wandering thoughts. "Where is he? My Father? Is he okay?"

"He's a tough one, your Pa. He's got himself in lock up for attacking the pit boss. He won't get out for 30 days. So I promised I'd check on you. He says you're to behave yourself. Listen to me and listen to da rules. He'll come for you when he can. Keep your head low."

"How did he know I was here?"

It was Jacob's turn to look surprised. "Are you nuts boy? All da Kludges know about you. You killed da Big Boss's Sire. Everyone knows, now he catches you and sticks you down here. Make you pay. But we are already paying; we all pay for what you done."

"I didn't really kill him I was just sort of there," moaned Harper. His head was starting to thump again and he was getting tired.

Jacob helped him lie down on the cool cement. "It's okay, we don't mind--we are all proud. A small pup like you can inspire great things. Your Pop is awful proud."

Harper couldn't help but give a small smile. His Dad was here and he was going to come get him. Just like before. His smile grew a bit bigger. His Dad was proud of him. It was funny how such a little thing could give him hope again.

"Sleep now, boy. For tomorrow your work in da factory will begin. Even I can't protect you from that."

* * *

"Captain, incoming hail," announced Rommie amid the noise of the battle.

"About time," Dylan grunted nearly to himself.

Rev Bem shot him a glance of concern but Dylan didn't have time for that at the moment. "On screen, Rommie."

Rekeeb's face filled the large forward monitor. "Good day Captain."

"Rekeeb, what the HELL is going on!?"

"Why I'm afraid, dear Captain, that I'm trying to kill you and destroy your pretty ship. It would be oh so helpful if you would play along." As if on cue, Dylan's station blew, sending him ducking for cover and the filling the nearby area with debris and smoke.

"Oh dear, this would have been quicker if you hadn't jumped away."

Dylan picked himself up. His face was red and his voice spoke of menace. "Before I kick your ass and send you back to Sinti in a casket I just want to know one thing."

"Dylan!" Rev Bem admonished, but once again he was ignored.

Rekeeb gave a sinister smile and nodded.

"Why, why would you do this? You killed Hohne. Half my crew is missing. My ship is in pieces. Why?" Dylan waved his arms dramatically. "Why?"

As Dylan kept Rekeeb talking he motioned at Rommie's android body with a hand behind his back.

Rommie gave him a puzzled glance, but it quickly gave way to understanding. Without even a nod off acknowledgment she quickly sidled up to one of the working panels.

Rekeeb never noticed and continued on with his lecture. "Well Dear Captain, you are putting a lot of motions in to force. As you know, physics--science--is the true god. Because I can control science, because I understand its inner-most workings, that makes me the god of the god."

"You're insane!" Dylan glared at him incredulously.

Rekeeb actually giggled. "Well, I think the term you are looking for is mad."

Dylan gave a brief flicker of his eyes back to Rommie who nodded furtively.

Dylan turned back to Rekeeb with a bark of laughter and a wave of his hand. "And, why would a self-proclaimed higher being such as your self stoop down to bother with us?"

"Because dear boy," Rekeeb cackled with glee, "You are the catalyst. Where would any good scientist be without a catalyst? I can't believe you haven't figured it out yourself! You're not nearly as smart as the pet kludge you picked up."

Dylan growled at the screen, "You're not making any sense."

"You may just be too simple to understand it. I think the boy knew. I think even the Nietzschean has a clue. It's why he took the boy," Rekeeb gloated.

"You don't know anything," Dylan spit at the screen.

"Don't I?" smiled the Persied. "You are a man out of your time Dylan Hunt. Because of that, you are setting into motion things that should not be."

Dylan heard Trance gasp behind him and he spun to see her running from the command deck. "Trance!?"

"See now even the purple girl knows what you do not."

"I'm getting awfully sick of your riddles, Rekeeb."

Rommie stood at the ready waiting for the word from her Captain.

"You maybe the catalyst, Captain Hunt, but you are also the contagion. The Commonwealth must not be restored. And the Nietzcheans cannot be allowed to become one, an indivisible force working with you. As it is, the Nietzschean, Tyr, has already reclaimed the bones. I can not allow you to be the dominating force." Rekeeb slammed his hand down to emphasize his point. "I will not allow a band of criminals and a man out of touch with his time to lead us into the future. Your ideas are archaic and dangerous. You will destroy us all."

Dylan gave a small smile. "No; only you. ROMMIE NOW!"

* * *

To be concluded. 


	37. Chapter 37

Well it's been a while since I updated…real life has been keeping me uber busy. I just want to say a hug thank you to all of you who have stuck with me through this…your words of kindness mean more to me then you know. ((hugs))

Thanks to Eljay for Beta reading….she's a good egg

This one is for the cosmic castaways / H20's

**LONG LIVE DROM!**

* * *

* * *

It was the beginning of the end, or so it seemed.

Harper limped through the dingy hallway leading to what he assumed was the factory. Really could there be a worse place or a worse situation? Well, at least there were no Magog…yet. The walls of the narrow hallway may have once been white but were now a grimy battleship grey. He was being herded along with his other 'coworkers' down the narrow pathway by a group of bored looking Ubers with outdated Gauss rifles.

He wondered absently what had happened to Jacob, he didn't seem to be among the throngs of people. Jacob had talked to his father. In someway it was hard to believe. He had a hard time picturing his family here. It was hard to think of them being anywhere other than the house on the hill. A year ago he couldn't have imagined this. So much had changed. How could his father be proud of him for anything? It was then he had to remind himself that his father didn't know what happened to Raven and Fergus. He sighed. He wanted nothing more than to see his family again. He wanted to sink into his mother's arms and be protected. He wanted to be able to forget about everything. Everything but Beka, damn he missed her. Was she even alive or did the Magog get her? What about Rommie? And Trance? He had to let them slip from his mind. He had already lost so much…he couldn't carry the burden of them as well.

His dad was here…. His dad was here. The thought swirled around his brain. His dad could always make thing better. Maybe his mom was here too… maybe they could escape and go home. His father had rescued him before, maybe it could happen again. He would do anything to be back at his house with his mom and dad, his aunt and…. It was a dream world. What if his father hated him now? Could he ever be forgiven for not taking better care of his cousins?

Harper stumbled, his bruised leg finally giving away. He managed to catch himself, but the man behind him shoved him forward. This sucked. It even smelled bad in here. His chest burned and he coughed weakly. It had taken him a full ten minutes to get to his feet when the morning bell went off. When he finally made it to his feet his supervisors were not so happy about him causing a delay. Luckily they only abused him verbally. If they had hit him he probably wouldn't have been able to get up again. As it was, every couple of feet the walls seemed to sway and move. He just felt so damn tired. But Dad was here… he had to keep going.

There was another shove from the guy behind him, this time for no reason. He turned and glared but there was little else he could do. He wasn't in any shape for picking fights. Especially when everyone was so much bigger. Seamus grunted, turned back around and rubbed at his sore ear and irritated, itchy neck.

He tried to take an inventory of his hurts in a vain attempt to distract himself from the dancing walls and pushy inmates but he was quickly losing track. His head was the worst and ached something awful; the pain seemed to blossom from his sore ear outwards. It was probably why he couldn't think straight either. His neck still had that rash. His arms hurt, the cloth Jacob had wrapped around his right arm to stop the bleeding was itchy and felt way to tight. But at least he could move that one. His other arm hung limply at his side and he hissed in pain whenever it was jostled. Both his shoulders ached. He had cracked ribs and the calves of his legs were dark blue from bruising.

To top it all off he still felt sick to his stomach. Even the though of food or drink made him queasy. Which probably wasn't good. He was so thirsty. The dizziness really wasn't helping. He closed his eyes for the briefest moment, allowing the crowd to carry him forward. It was going to be a long, long day. He was making bets with himself that he wouldn't last an hour if they actually tried to make him work. Walking in a straight line was hard enough

He didn't have time to contemplate it further as they were shuffled in to a large room with large machines and thick black grease on the walls.

The workday had begun.

* * *

The Andromeda's Avatar snapped her eyes closed. "I'm in Captain," shouted Rommie from her consol. Her eyes quivered under their lids as if she entered some form of wild REM sleep. "Accessing the central core database. Suppressing the AI. Starting sequencing."

The Persied sneered at their efforts. "I am scanning your weapons Captain, there is no way for you to establish a lock without my knowledge of it. I have superior weapons to your ancient designs. Your naïve attempts are laughable."

"I may be a man out of time, but Rekeeb, you're truly a man out of time unless you strongly reconsider your actions against my ship and my crew."

"Please, Captain! If you surrender now I may be merciful and keep your ship in one piece. Sell her in auction for some rich man's amusement or to a museum, so they can add her to their collection. But, if you act rashly now I will show you the extent of my fury."

Rommie spoke then her own anger evident. "I am no one's play thing." She slammed her hand down on the controls in front of her.

Suddenly, Rekeeb's ship started to shake. "What are you doing!" the Perseid demanded, but his voice was nasal with surprise and fear.

Dylan turned towards the forward screen and smiled. "You maybe right, I may be archaic and out of date. You may be smarter than me, and maybe your ship has more fire power than mine, but I have the Andromeda, and I'm betting my AI can beat up your AI." Dylan resisted the urge to stick out his tongue.

Suddenly, the console in front of Rekeeb exploded. Sparks flew and Dylan squinted at the unexpected glare. The communication lines went dead.

Dylan turned to Rommie. "I sent a surge through their central systems," she told him. "All their primary functions are off-line with the exception of life support."

Dylan couldn't help but smile. "You're my hero."

Rommie had to suppress a smirk herself. She straightened her uniform in a dignified manner. "Well of course I am."

Dylan laughed lightly. "Lets go pick them up before they can cause anymore trouble."

* * *

Harper stood staring at the large processing machine in front of him. Every so often some tired looking old guy with a wheelbarrow would come and dump rock and ore into a bin beside him. The bin was huge and nearly over flowing with its contents. The supervisor had told Harper that he was to sort the rocks into two piles. Rocks that were mostly grey went in to the chute of the machine on the left. Mostly black rocks went in to the machine on the right.

The supervisor didn't stick around after his quick instructions. Seamus felt more than slightly stunned. For a few moments he did nothing more then look blankly at the pile of rocks and then towards the machine. The machine swayed in front of him as his eyesight blurred. He sighed, he had to keep going for now. He needed to stick this out until he got to see his Dad.

He stepped up to the bin and pulled one of the smaller rocks towards himself using his good arm. He tired to pick it up but it was surprisingly heavy and he couldn't really grip it right with just one arm. His other hand wasn't functioning at all so everything was just really awkward. He pulled it against his chest and using his body for leverage he was able to shift the rock and drop it in one of the slots of the machine.

The machine made an odd gurgling sound, and then dust rose in to the air. Harper coughed as a soot-like substance belched from the machine. The dust felt oily on his skin and it certainly explained why everything here seemed so dirty. He steadied himself against the bin as his coughing got worse. His head started to pound. It was hard to tell up from down. "One," he whispered in confirmation as he fell to his knees.

Slowly he was able to catch his breath again. It was sheer willpower the helped him regain his footing. He stepped up to the bin and started to repeat the process. It was going to be a long day.

Beka entered the crew cabin portion of the Maru. She stopped in the entrance for a moment waiting for Tyr to notice her.

The Nietzchean lay back on one of the bunks reading a book that he held with one hand. His other arm looped around to the back of his head to be used as a pillow. Beka couldn't help but reflect on recent events. Tyr was a very smart person; he read books voraciously. The thing was, he thought he could read people as easily as he read books. But his recent judgements certainly put a few holes in that theory. Leaving Harper behind may have been what Tyr though was the best for him, but it certainly wouldn't have been Seamus' choice. It certainly wouldn't have been hers either.

So now it brought up the question; was he correct about her needing to care for the boy? Did Harper need her? Part of her didn't want to admit that she felt a certain need to take care of Harper. It scared her. She would never be his mother. He had one and he was too old to accept another. But they could be friends; she could offer him guidance like Rev Bem did for her. Friends take care of each other. She would take care of him.

Tyr looked up at her. "Are you going to stand there all day or is there something you wish to discuss?"

Beka shrugged, breaking away from her thoughts. "Not really; I'm just going a little stir-crazy waiting. I thought we could use some supplies. There's a spaceport nearby. I was just wondering if you would like anything. Or maybe you'd like to tag along?"

Tyr set his book down and sat up. "I don't think it would be wise to make my presence know quite yet to the Drago Kazov. It's probably wise that you keep your comm unit on an open frequency. We may be here to rescue the boy but your allegiance to Dylan Hunt and the Commonwealth is well known."

Beka sneered, "Our allegiance Tyr, not just mine."

"Yes,… that."

Beka rubbed her hand across her face. She really did need a break from this. "Fine, You're right it's probably good that you stay here. But, screw the open comm. I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself." She put her hand on the gauss gun that hung on her hip. She paused for a second more. When he said nothing she waved to him left the room. "I'll call you if I need you," she shouted over her shoulder as she walked away.

Beka walked through the ship, eager to be on her way. Tyr could drive her nuts like no one else! He was the king of mixed signals. She punched in her code to open the airlock angrily.

The air lock opened slowly with a whine and a hiss. She would need Harper to take a look if he came back. _Not If!_ She chastised herself. _When._ She took a deep breath to calm herself down. She would not let herself be rattled by that man any further.

As the air lock finally opened completely she took a grateful deep breath of fresh air.

That new feeling of calm had lasted less than ten seconds when an explosion nearly the size of a Nova Bomb knocked her off her feet.

"TYR!" She screamed in surprise and shock as an enormous fireball rose in to the sky.

The Nietzchean was at her side in seconds. Both did a quick visual check of each other for injuries. Beka met Tyr's eyes and they both paused for a second.

"That was no ordinary explosion." Tyr said nearly breathless.

Beka staggered to her feet. "You think….?"

"The boy; he can be very resourceful when necessary."

Beka didn't reply as they both set off at a dead run across the field towards the spaceport and the source of the explosion. In the aftermath of the explosion the only sounds that could be heard were their laboured breaths and the soft thuds of their footstep on the dry earth.

Beka hoped fervently that Harper was okay. She glanced back only once towards the house.

The sun was setting, and as the sun fell in the sky once again the Harper household stood empty and alone to face the winds of change.

* * *

He couldn't move. He didn't think he could breath. Silence, everything was silent.

Movement, he tried to follow it but couldn't. Dark everything was too dark.

A hand on his ankle made him jump. It pulled.

He panicked and tried to claw at anything for purchase. But he couldn't move his arms properly. He screamed but the silence prevailed.

He blinked as something was moved…. He chest expanded fully and he swung his one arm fitfully.

The there was light lots of light. Faces, with mouths moving saying nothing. The people backed away and he looked around frantically as his memory came rushing back.

He was moving rocks… the machine three stalls over clogged. He went to go fix it. He could help. He was good with machines. But one of the guards appeared out of nowhere. "Kludge you are not on vacation! Back to work!" He was given a rough shove that his injured arms weren't able to brace.

Seamus fell to his knees, hard. He hissed sharply and did his best to explain the situation. But he was exhausted and he had about enough. "Listen, Uber…. Sir. That machine… it's going to …"

The Nietzchean raised his arm to backhand him.

"Wait, no!" Harper threw his good arm up to protect himself. "Really, listen to me it's important! The hydraulics are gone! The ore gets pulverized in those huge rotating mill drums, which I guess contain steel balls that grind these freaking rocks, right? The drums are rotated by those bars on the outside, which contain the hydraulics. But I think the dust has clogged one of the rotators, if it isn't fixed it's going to buckle. Whatever this black dust crap is I'm pretty sure it's flammable." And things will start to spark…"

By then it was already to late, death by techno-babble.

Someone yelled a warning; it was the last sound he heard.

Now as he looked up to the faces, the voices that he could not hear, he remembered what happened.

Someone pulled him to his feet. He wobbled uncertainly but the crowd had already moved on to search for others.

That was when for the first time he saw the sheer and utter devastation.

It was as if a mini nova bomb had detonated in the spaceport and yet somehow that didn't even give this mess justification.

Blocks and blocks of nothing but destruction.

Harper lifted his good arm and rubbed the heel of his palm against his ear. The explosion must have been loud and he had been too close. It was why he couldn't hear.

People drifted and milled around, unsure of what happened or what to do. Shock was evident on all faces. Some people dug through rubble to look for survivors. But there was more rubble than people, more dead than alive. Injuries were frightful, blindness from the shards of the blast adding to the shock and bewilderment.

A few of the Nietzchean guards tried to gain control but soon gave up and retreated to what was left of their stronghold. They would need to regroup, confirm the safety of their own children and plan before any attempt to regain control was to be made. The kludges at this point simply did not matter. Family came first; it was a universal truth for all races in a situation like this.

Seamus's thought flitted quickly to the safety of his own family. His father… where was his father? He had to find him! He staggered around the rubble. He grabbed the arm of a passer-by. "My dad, have you seen my dad?" But he couldn't hear his own voice. He wasn't sure if he was screaming or whispering. The man soon shrugged him off and kept going on a quest of his own.

No one would help him. No one was coming to save him. He'd have to do this on his own. He had to find his Father.

Like the machine in the factory it started with one rock. He lifted the rock with his one good arm and shifted it to the side. "One," he whispered.

Next, he moved a piece of pipe. "Two,"

* * *

The sun was starting to set so he moved a bit faster. He was battling time and it might be a losing battle

Beka and Tyr wandered through the spaceport. They were starting to feel as numb as the people who had been close to the blast. This couldn't be real could it?

Beka stepped quickly over …something, an arm maybe? She wouldn't allow her mind to process that bit of information.

Men were calling for their wives. Children for their fathers or mothers. But no one came.

Beka met Tyr's eyes but they said nothing. What could be said? All their years in space, all the battles that had taken place. How many times had both of them lived on the edge of a battle? How often had they gotten the thrill of victory at the cost of someone else's life? It often too easy to forget that sometimes there were people on the receiving end.

Beka finally cornered someone for information, an older woman sifting through some debris. This hadn't been a space battle or a Nietzchean rival seeking revenge like they had originally thought. "The factory blew up," moaned the aged victim. "Those evil Nietzcheans blew it up and it was still full of people. Why, WHY?" She started to moan.

The lady seemed in too much of a dither to notice Tyr's bone blades. Beka let her go and she scrambled away.

Tyr shook his head. "None of this seems right. The Dragos wouldn't destroy their work force. Unless they were planning to leave and I see no signs of that."

"So, what do you deduce? Sabotage?"

Tyr shrugged, "An act of revenge or simply an act of fate."

Beka was surprised. It wasn't an option she had even considered. "An accident?"

"Perhaps, but for now motive isn't our first concern. If the little professor is here, we best find him."

* * *

Harper found a flashlight. The lens was cracked but it still worked and when he shook it the light blinked on. He clenched the handle between his teeth and swiped at his brow with his good hand. He was covered in dark black soot. He doubted his own mother would have recognized him then. A sharp splinter bit in to his hand as he pulled yet another board away from the pile on which he stood. He ignored the pain. The pain he felt deep down in his soul had long overridden the pain of his body. He thought being tortured was hell; he had thought then, what more could he possible endure? He had been so damn naive. But unlike before when he gave up… and wanted to end it all, this time he wanted to live. This time he new he couldn't give up hope; he couldn't stop and feel sorry for himself. Other people needed him and no matter what, he had to keep going.

A small group of people started to gather around. No one joined though. His hearing was coming back, although it was muffled. He could hear the watchers crying and wailing with despair. They stood weeping for what they lost. They cried for their pain, for their dead, for their inability to see beyond the pile of rubble at their feet.

Harper, sighed heavily and continued what he was doing, ignoring them. But, moments later he started when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up blearily at an older boy who offered him water. "Thanks," he croaked. He hadn't realized how thirsty he had been and he gulped the murky water quickly.

The boy, or man looked to be about 19 years old. He was just as dirty as Harper was and his eyes looked weary. "What's your name? What are you doing? Don't you know people are dead?" the older boy queried.

It was a lot of questions and Harper was so very tired. "My name is Seamus Harper. Yes, I know lots of people are dead. But I'm not dead. My father's here… and dead or alive he's worth looking for. I will not abandon him and I will not leave him behind. I will not give up hope. Hope is all I have left."

The two boys stared at each other in the twilight. Neither spoke further for a moment. "My name is Brendan." The boy nodded in confirmation. He seemed to be mulling over what Seamus had said.

Harper looked back at him blankly, for lack of anything better to say he replied, "I had a cousin named Brendan once."

Brendan stood a little straighter then and he looked directly at Harper. "Tonight, I am your cousin. Tonight we should all be cousins." Then the scruffy older boy stood unexpectantly and turned to face the crowd of useless on-lookers. His voice boomed, echoing across the devastation. "What are you doing?" He yelled and more than one person yelped in surprise. "I said what are you doing? Here we stand in our own filth and misery. We are acting exactly the way the Ubers said we would without them around." Brendan pulled Harper to his feet and through his arm around Seamus's shoulders. "This is Seamus Harper, remember that name! For he is the one who reminded me that we are more than rats living in this dump. We are more than this, we are better than this! Let his name be synonymous with change…with opportunity. For this is our moment, people! This is our moment to rise above what the Nietzcheans think of us. This is our moment to rise above what we think of us!" Brendan paused to sweep his arms in a circle. "This _thing_ that happened, this is horror… this is unspeakable horror. But, we can't let it stop us. We can't think of only our hurts, our pains. It's time we quit being blind. Help each other, struggle together, hurt together, and live together. Earth belongs to us and she's worth fighting for!"

The crowd cheered and surged forward.

A hundred hands started to dig and search in what was left of the factory. People shook Brendan's hand and patted Harper on the back.

Harper stood stunned. What had just happened? Something had changed he could feel it. It was like the wind had switched directions.

Brendan smiled at him. "Thanks cus-o."

He gave the older boy a lopsided smirk of his own.

Off to the right a small girl was pulled from the rubble. She cried and screamed but she was alive.

It was then he was reminded of something Tyr had told him once. It seemed like eons ago now. _'Where there's life there's hope.'_ Harper chuckled to himself. This was probably a bad time to admit that a Nietzchean was right. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, Tyr." He whispered, "Where there's life there's hope. Faint, infinitesimal, minuscule, microscopic, virtually undetectable hope, but hope nonetheless."

He turned to continue the growing search for survivors, but paused when he thought he heard some one calling his name. He shook his head; he was exhausted and now he was hearing things. His hearing still wasn't working right…

He picked up a piece of brick but stopped and dropped it when he heard it again.

"Seamus Harper, if you're not dead I'm going to kill you myself!"

"BEKA!" He screamed and he leaped forward in to her arms.

Beka stumbled backwards but Tyr braced them both and laughed heartily.

Harper couldn't stop the flood of emotions; he wasn't even sure what he felt. Relief, love, elation, anger, sheer and utter joy. He grabbed the sleeves of her shirt and sobbed into her shoulder unable to catch his breath. His knees gave out, pulling them both to the ground. It was only when his hair started to grow wet that he realized she was crying too.

"Are you real?" he finally managed to gasp.

"Shhh," she whispered. "We're here, we're real and we're not leaving you again; shhhh." She rocked him softly, her arms circling around his back.

Tyr laid a heavy hand on Harper's shoulder and it was then the boy laughed through his tears. He had the strangest family in the whole world.

* * *

Four days later, Seamus sat on the hill leading down towards the ocean. He picked at the dry grass and rolled it in between his fingers absently. He was still tired. In many ways he thought he might never feel normal again.

Beka had pulled him bodily away from the blast site when he collapsed in her arms. Tyr had carried him back to the Maru. They repaired his wounds for the most part. His hearing still was muffled at times and his arms ached. But he was whole and fed, there was something to be said for that.

After his initial speech Brendan had kept going, leading the teams in the search for survivors. Twenty-three people were pulled from the devastation. But none of them were his father. Harper hadn't given up hope, not really; he had been back to the site and had spent most of the last few days there. He was alive and maybe his father was too, maybe even his Mother and his Aunt. Things still weren't perfect despite Brendan's motivation. Some of the work gangs had grown smaller as the days passed-people had either found their loved ones, given up hope of finding them, or had taken their chance to escape from the Nietzscheans once and for all. Some of the Uber's try to reassert their control on the Ghetto but both sides were finding it difficult. He wondered which he would choose, to stay or run, if Beka and Tyr weren't there to give him another choice.

The two spacer's never left his side for a moment. It was like Beka was afraid to blink because if she did he would disappear. He had to admit he enjoyed the smothering and spoiling. He'd been without either for a very long time.

He had long talks with them both and he had rested a little as well; Beka had seen to that. There was something to be said about a running shower and warm blankets.

He glanced now up to the cross that Tyr had helped him to build. It had a wayist triangle fitted over its arms. It was a lousy gravestone and Harper wasn't even sure if he believed in the Divine or not but it seemed to help. Once his thoughts cleared he began to realize that he had no proof that his father had even been in the explosion. He might have been shipped off to another slavers' camp or something. Jacob, whom he never saw again; was his information be reliable? There were a lot of questions and not a whole lot of evidence. If there was one thing he learned from Hohne, it was that all theories needed to be proven before they became facts. So maybe his family wasn't dead, maybe they were… he simply didn't have proof. And, it was time to move on to the next hypothesis.

He jumped slightly when Beka plopped down beside him on the ground. "Sorry," he blushed. "I didn't hear you coming."

Beka frowned, "I want Trance to look at your ears."

"My rear's?" He smirked

Beka laughed and punched him lightly in the shoulder. "You heard me that time you goof."

They sat in a comfortable silence watching the waves roll in.

"I'm glad I came back," he finally whispered.

Beka shifted beside him. "Harper, this place…"

"It's okay Boss, I know. This isn't my home anymore. I just lived here once."

"Are you sad?"

It seemed like a stupid question at first after all that had happened but it really wasn't. "I was for a very long time, then I just kind of got numb and that wasn't any good either. I've been three parts dead for a very long time."

Beka looped her arm with his. "Would you be willing to leave, to try living again?"

"I-I don't know, I'm afraid. I'll miss them a lot but I think I'm ready to say good-bye. I just wish I knew whether they were alive or dead but I can't stop living just because they may have. I'll never stop looking or hoping but my time here is done. I'm just really tired of hurting, of wondering…I'm tired of being alone."

Beka rested her head on his shoulder. "I can't promise you that bad stuff won't happen anymore. In fact I can almost guarantee you it will. But in between the bad stuff there can be a lot of good. Even if it's only one part good I think that can make up for the bad."

Harper watched another wave roll in. "And that's life." He whispered.

"That's life-good or bad, it's a great adventure"

Harper leaned his head against hers. "Beka, I think I'm ready now. Can you take me home?"

* * *

It had been five days since he had asked her to take him home. Beka had sent a message buoy to the Andromeda who then relayed their coordinates back to them. Beka said they were ecstatic that they were all coming home. Both sides related their news back and forth. Dylan was proud to tell them that the 'Mad Persied' had been captured and was being sent to a Commonwealth outpost to stand trial. Dylan had even said that he would be willing to discuss Harper's continuing role in relation to Andromeda. Whatever that meant. But, it made Beka smile so maybe it meant something good and he could use some good news for a change.

Now, Harper sat lounging on the bench in the galley of the Eureka Maru trying to take it all in. A cold Sparky sat in front of him. Condensation dripped down the side of the can and pooled on the table. Harper touched a drop with the edge of his fingertip and stared at in mindlessly as it glistened dully in the artificial light.

Beka wandered in to the room but she paused to stare at him; she was still worried about him and was forever hovering nearby.

Harper looked up at her. Watching her watch him. She was wearing a beat up muscle shirt and some sweats. Her hair was wet and there was a towel wrapped around her neck. She was taking a break as Tyr piloted them towards their rendezvous with the Andromeda.

Beka continued to watch him.

"What?" he finally asked in exasperation.

"I was just wondering about what you think about sometimes."

Harper smirked slyly. "Nothing."

"Uh huh, sure," Beka smiled as she walked over to the counter to pour herself some coffee.

"Okay, fine. I was thinking about how you called this an adventure earlier. But I just don't see it."

Beka sat on the bench across from him and took a sip of her drink. Steam rose up and her cheeks turned pink from the heat. "What don't you see? "

"Well, when my mom told me adventure stories, they always had brave heroes, pirates, and dragons."

"Well, in a way it did. It's all depends on your perspective."

Harper looked at Beka quizzically. "My perspective?"

"Yeah," Beka began. "Well, let's start with Heroes… our story is chock-full of them. There's Dylan, trying to reunite the Commonwealth and all that. That one's obvious. Then there's Trance facing down Bloodmist by herself. Rev for facing his demons. That takes a lot of guts. There's you, well for doing like a million things…"

Harper was surprised. "Me? I'm not a hero. I was scared out of my wits most of the time and the other half I was just trying to survive."

Beka put her coffee down on the table. "You think heroes never get scared? I disagree. I think they are probably more scared than most. The thing that makes someone heroic is that the fear doesn't stop them from doing what they must. Being heroic doesn't make you fearless."

Harper shrugged, "I guess. It's just when you hear all the big stories the Heroes don't seem afraid."

"Like I said, it all depends on your perspective. Some people are just really good at hiding how they feel. While others are open books." Beka poked Harper in the ribs.

He flinched back with a smile.

"Ticklish?"

"No," he lied.

Beka laughed lightly. "Like I said, Kiddo. Some people are open books."

"Okay," Harper consented changing the subject. So there were heroes. What about pirates and Dragons?"

Beka rubbed her chin feigning deep thought. "Well, I'm a cargo hauler… sometimes people think I'm a pirate.

Harper shook his head. "Sorry, that isn't going to cut it."

"What about Dionysus?"

Harper got an involuntary shiver down his back at the mention of that name. "He was a Nietzschean not a pirate."

Beka smiled gaining momentum. "Well, let's see. Pirates kidnap people. Initially he kidnapped you. You and Tyr went to find him to get the chip with the location of the progenitor's bones. One could say that was a treasure map."

Seamus laughed out loud.

Beka joined in.

"What about the Dragons, your forgot about the dragons." He laughed wiping a tear from his eye.

Beka snorted, "I've seen what you're like without coffee or a Sparky cola first thing in the morning."

"Hey!" Harper protested with a grin. "I resemble that remark!"

Beka grinned.

Harper looked down at his Sparky again, the can was all but empty. He let the smile slip from his face. "You know, Beka. You forgot to name one of the Heroes."

"Who?"

"There was this spacer Captain. She was one hot chick, but she was a hero through and through. She helped, hell no, she saved people. She was always there when they needed her. Even if sometimes they weren't sure." He looked up at her with the most serious look he could manage. "Beka, you're the most heroic person I know."

They stared at each other for a moment in silence.

Beka's face wrinkled as if in pain.

Harper's eyes started to water.

Unable to control themselves they both burst out laughing.

Beka threw a napkin at Harper's head weakly. "Way to kill the mood you sap!"

Seamus held his stomach; it hurt from laughing. "Oh, god no more," he gasped. "Quit looking at me like that."

Beka wiped tears from her eyes. She tried to catch he breath but the giggles continued to plague her. "It's just you … it's just you said it so serious!"

Harper sputtered unable to control himself. "I was—serious!"

"I know!" Beka burst again.

Rommie took that moment to appear on a nearby screen. "Welcome Home…" She started happily but paused to watch the two incapacitated friends curiously. "Excuse me?" She tried to get their attention but failed. "Excuse me? Are you two okay? Have you been drinking? There are strict rules about officers being intoxicated on duty."

Still no reply.

Rommie gazed at the two friends who were still choking with laughter. The usually stoic avatar started to giggle. "Why are you laughing- Why am I laughing?" Rommie shook herself back in to composure. Something Beka and Harper seem incapable of doing.

The avatar just shrugged and decided to use remote control to direct the Eureka Maru in to the Andromeda's hanger deck.

Rommie disappeared with a smirk on her face. She wondered how long it would take before they realized they were home.

The End

* * *

Or is it….**Fall Seven Times**

TITLE: Fall Seven Times

AUTHOR: Parisindy

RATING: PG 13 - R

DISCLAIMER: No money was received or exchanged.  
We do not own Andromeda or any of its Characters.  
This is purely for fun.

ARCHIVE: only MW can archive it anyone else has to ask first.

SUMMARY: Sequel to **Three Parts Dead**

NOTES: Thanks too Eljay for Being my Beta reader, and Jips for the plot bunny.

* * *

"Fall seven times, stand up eight."

Japanese Proverb

To be a part of something greater then yourself, to think beyond whom you are and where you have been. To be completely alive in the moment and think 'yes, this is where I'm meant to be.' This must be akin to heaven.

Reverend Bohemial Far-Traveler. Circa AFC 309


End file.
